An Evening with El Diablo
by UchihaSanNin
Summary: Chapter 15- Then everything seemed to go black, silent, and then slowly shifted to a grey color. Then white. Just when I thought I would go mad, a shadow fell over me. My eyes narrowed. "Itachi."
1. Chapter 1

**_An Evening With El Diablo_**

Prologue-Chapter one

A Naruto Fanfic By:

UchihaSanNin

* * *

I'm sorry that this is so short...I just a started typing til I ran out of memory. lmao...But I hope that you guys enjoy, and let me know if you want more, bc this is my first vamp fic...well...with anything. lol. Catch ya laters!! Oh... I no owns Naruto.

* * *

(1st Person POV)

I made my way quietly around the small compound, knowing that they were near. I was armed to the teeth. In the literal meaning of the term, yes. Different assortments of weapons adorned my hourglass figure:

Heavy, wooden, and metal stakes, guns with an Anti-venom syrum, (More on how that came up later) a cross that was nestled between my breasts, and last but not least, my handy 50 Cal sniper Rifle, that I carried in my arms. It was supposed to be heavy, but...I guess from carrying around so much I just don't think of the load anymore.

I carefully watched my surroundings as I peeked around the corner of the building, then looked over the edge, which had a drop of at least 200ft. If I didn't make this leap of faith, I would fall to my death, or fall into the arms of one of those monsters, with fate playing with my soul's delicate threads. I took a deep, slow breath, and let it out, and went into a full out sprint. My destination point was across that ledge, at the other side of this building. I flew out into the air, my legs flailing wildly, and I felt the breeze caress and whip into my face, throwing my semi long, pink hair out of my face.

After what seemed an eternity, the soles of my knee high black combat boots made contact with the concrete roofing, and I went down into a crouch, doing my damnedest NOT to make any sound at all. I made my way over to the ledge of the roof as quietly as I could, and peeked over as I began to set my weapon up. I checked the barrel for the bullets that I'd taken out. Empty...Good. then I Loaded the magazine in, and looked through the scope at the top.

I Carefully picked my way through the crowd, and then saw them.

Now...Lets stop here. Before I go on with the rest of this event; I must fill you in on who, and WHAT I am...and that...Is a LONG ass story...I'm sorry to make you wait...But hey, whats the here and now without the spicy history to back it up?

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Partner- A New Problem

1 year ago...

I scowled as I sat down in the chair upon entering the small office, trying to figure out what I was called in for. Tsunade-Shishuo, my sensei, wanted to meet with me, and talk about certain matters. My partner, Ino Yamanaka, had recently quit here at the corporation, due to an impediment. She mistakenly got pregnant, with Shikamaru Naraa. My scowl deepened with the memory. She didn't get mistakenly pregnant. It was NO accident. She planned it. She had merely gotten into something that was too much for her own psyche to handle.

After her spilling her guts many times to me, I learned that she was silently crying for help, and she was fixing to lose it. So, I helped her. I made her quit taking the pill that all ANBU Operatives are required to take, and thus, the pregnancy. So, she got out of the job. I had to stick with it. Tsunade had already givin me the speech 'I can't lose anymore good Operatives. If we do.' blah blah blah blah Bullshit hype.

My sensei walked into the door with a rather large cup of Sake in hand, and she sat carefully down into her seat. the door slammed behind her loudly, and I didn't even flinch. I stood with respect, and bowed, keeping my eyes on her scowling face. "Milady...what is it that you wish to see me for...?"

"Have a seat, Sakura-Chan." She waved me down, and I sat, pulling my legs to one side, in order to evade a disapproving glare from the blonde woman. If I ever crossed my legs in front of her, she always shot me bad looks. To this day, I still don't understand why. Maybe she could see up my skirt. O well...can't really see anything due to my black biker shorts. HA.

"I called you in here to give you some good news." She slurred.

Drunk. Shit. any good news to her is bad ass news to me. My eyelid twitched, and she smiled.

"Sakura, after Ino had to withdraw from the force, I've been worrying about you. I thought about pairing you up with the Naruto-Baka...But...I can see you shooting him through the face within the first week."

"Try the first day, Milady..." I muttered. She glared over at me.

"Humph...Just shut up and let me finish, you baka." She growled, and took a long pull of the sake, then slammed it down onto the oaken desk once more. The full moon that shone into the window from her rear seemed to illuminate her beautiful features, and I couldn't help but be jealous.

The boobs...the slim body of a goddess. The long, beautiful blonde hair. Sometimes I envisioned myself ripping it off of her when she died. Is that normal? but I wouldn't really do that to her. She is like a surrogate mother to me. Anywayz...

I sat there and listened. "I managed to find someone for you liking, I hope..." She slurred again, taking another sip from the empty cup, and cursed when Her effort was fruitless. "His name..."

HEEE!! WTFH!! I have to work with an arrogant, self-centered, bastard of a man who--

A young man walked into the room as she finished. I didn't hear the last part of her slurred words, due to my rapid thinking and slander of the unkown man's name. I suddenly stopped, and looked to my right, where the man came from. I watched him closely, observing him to the closest detail.

He seemed to ooze confidence. Long, ebony, blue stained bangs hung down to the lapels of his shirt, and bounced softly as his feet hit the ground. His white, dress-button down shirt was neatly tucked into his black slacks that hugged him perfectly. his forearms was the only skin visibnle to my iridescent eyes due to the darkness and lack of light in the room. I saw the ripple of muscle, and it wasn't a disgusting type. It was the type that told you of beautiful, sexy masculinity. his arms were lightly tanned, only to add a slightly darker pigment to his palish colored skin. He was tall. At least 6" 2' maybe 6" 4'. he was at least a head or two taller than I. I hate that with men. ugh...

I turned back to Tsunade, and she scowled at me once more. "I found you a new partner. He took our tests and passed each one of them with flying colors...and he even completed the phisical exams better than all of the normal recruits."

"Wow, impressive..." I muttered, sarcastically, looking at hy fingers as I flexed my hand. "So Unusual..."

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke." The blonde haired woman concluded.

I fell out of my chair, on my ass, spread eagle, in shock. Tsunade's scowl deepened and I quickly gathered myself once more, and stood up to my full height. "Arigato, Shishuo." I muttered, with a hint of anger in my voice.

* * *

Again, gomen na sai!! I think that's how you spell it...Fervently looks in the Japanese to english dictionary beside her...

Sorry so damned short! I want to make then xt one longer, so Just R/R to let me know that you all wants more!!

UchihaSanNin


	2. Chapter 2

**_An Evening With El Diablo_**

Chapter 2 - Fight! First Mission gone to hell!

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

"I have No urge what so ever to get to know you at all, Uchiha." The pinkette muttered, as the Uchiha walked beside her. "I already heard of you and I have seen the way that you carry yourself. so. Fuck off." They were standing outside the dark office, and Sakura was finally able to speak her mind when the double doors slammed shut behind her. The arrogant man next to her just shoved his lean hands into his pockets, and she rolled her eyes. Much to her chagrin, he was walking beside her, then started to back off a little at those words.

The raven haired man stopped walking, hands shoved in his pants pockets, and his scowl deepened. "Tch...Fine then." He replied. He then watched as the woman turned around, and he then shoved a folded paper into her face, just below her nose, and let it go. He turned and walked away, leaving her there in the empty, whitewashed hallway, to catch the paper. She caught the paper in her hands and narrowed her iridescent gaze onto it to read the scrawled lettering on it.

It read:

'Sakura-Chan

This Uchiha is now under you watch, and he is to go wherever you go, no matter what, until I say otherwise.

Captain.'

Sakura clenched her fists, and wadded the messy paper into her hand. _That...that...arggghhh!!_

"Uchiha Sasuke!!" She yelled out, and the raven haired man paused, then turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"FINALLY changed your mind, did you?" He asked, and smirked.

"Let's go. I guess you are with me then..." She threw the ball of paper at his head, and it bounced of his forehead harmlessly. She was already walking off, and he shook his head.

"Whether I like it or not..." They both muttered, but only Sasuke heard the words.

They walked together again down the dimly lit corridor, and pushed the glass double doors open when they reached the end of the hallway. It was now dark outside the moon itself shining bright, lighting up the usually midnight black sky.

"Beautiful," He murmured. and walked ahead of her.

--

"Are you in _Yet?!"_Sakura Haruno hissed angrily into the microphone at the corner of her mouth.

"No, you idiot, hang on a minute."

"Ouch!! You fucktard! Stop pushing me!!" She growled louder, and a thumping sound made everyone wince.

"Well, then move your ass!" He hissed back, through clenched teeth. "I'm trying to see through it as of right now, so MOVE. It's just not working right now, so shut the hell up."

Ten-Ten shook her head, and looked skyward. _PLEASE...don't let those two screw this up tonight...Please...please, please, please...!!_

Neji scowled, and sighed. "Bakas..."

It was Sasuke and Sakura's first mission together since they had been paired up. So far, it went well, then from there to bad, to worse. Sasuke had been on her nerves all day long, for God knows what, and she'd been laying into him with everything she could.

So far, they found nothing. They were sent on a rumor of suspicious activity around the gutters of the city, aka the slum part of the city of Tokyo. It was a B class mission, and they had to be extra careful. The creature managed to take down a good number of people.

The two of them were making their way through the sludge of sewage. They had to take off a gaurd railing that went around a large pipe that lead underground. _I think Tsunade...staged this...to make us work together..._ Sakura told herself. _Tell me I am wrong...Please..._

Ten-Ten and Neji were on top of a large building at least a mile off from the entry point, so they couldn't be detected by other things that went bump in the night. They were also downwind, gaining an advantage over the enemy that would decide to poke its face out of the dark pit.

"Ewe...sick..." Sakura whispered, and tiptoed through the greenish, brown looking sludge. She covered her nose and spat into the disgusting water, and Sasuke snorted rudely.

"Tch...yeah, like your're spit is going to help it smell _a whole lot_better..." He muttered. She turned red in the face with anger, and he clamped a hand down onto her pretty little mouth, then shoved her against the wall. He could hear Ten-Ten and Neji snickering softly in to the wire. Her string of profanities were cut off before they could begin, and she glared up at him with hate and anger in those bright green flecked eyes. Her hands grabbed his arms, and dug into the hard muscles.

'Shut the fuck up,' he mouthed to her, putting a finger to his own lips, and let off some of the pressure on her mouth. He released her then, and she shoved him away before he could walk ahead of her, and he landed in the disgusting cess pool on his ass.

"Outta my way, you prick!" She whispered harshely, and Sasuke stared up at her with a look of utter hate and contempt.

_You...bitch...You're so going to fucking pay for that shit...Just wait...!_He growled to himself, and slowly stood up, shaking off his hands and arms. His hair and face was covered in slime, and he angrily shook that off, looking like a wet dog now. She rounded the corner, as he muttered, "Ignorant dumb ass..." and she looked back at him, concentrating on making a cruel retort herself to hard to pay attention to what was going on in front of her. "Go on, Princess, your throne awaits you," He snarled, and shook his head once more, sending a spray of slime every which direction.

"Tch..." She then saw the glint of red out of the corner of her eyes. The next thing she knew, she was slammed against the wall of the sewage pipe at her rear, with a hand at her throat. "geh...haaah...!" She looked over in Sasuke's general direction, to see that he had disappeared. She couldn't breath. She gritted her teeth, and and kicked out with her foot, and landed her well aimed strike into his knee.

The vampire screeched in pain, and jumped away from the pinkette. She fell into the water, coughing, and stood up. "Bastard!!" She yelled, and ran at the monster. she slammed her fist into it's face, and he was sent backwards at least five feet. Then, then monster disappeared, and then came out of nowhere at her side, and rammed his fist into her ribs. the unmistakable cracking of ribs tore into the air, and she gasped loudly.The air was knocked out of her, and she was thrown down into the water. A hand clamped down onto her face, blocking her airway, and keeping her from coming up to the surface for air.

"Hahahaaaa..." The night walker muttered, his eyes glittering madly, and he pulled her up to the surface to meet her furious glare, and he bent to her jugular that was pulsing at a high speed along with her erratic heartbeat. "Now...I'm going to suck you dry, you stupid human..."

He ran his tongue over her vein, and she couldn't get loose_. Sasuke, I can't believe I have to rely on a coward!! You pussy!! Get over here and help me you sonofabitch_!!

Then, a combat boot was thrusted into the side of the vamp's face, and sent him flying to the right. blood spattered everywhere, and Sakura fell to her knees. Sasuke landed gracefully on his feet, and smirked down at her, gaining an ugly glare from the pinkette, and turned his glare to the vampire that was starting to stand.

"Bastard!! You can't kill me!! Just come on and try!! I'll suck your blood til your nothing but a dried prune!!"

Then, Sakura's anger turned to one of wonder and horror.

Sasuke began to change.

Her jaw dropped as his nails grew longer, like claws; not the yellowish type that the vamps themselves had, but clean, jagged, and cat like.

longer than normal canines protruded from his mouth, coming down over his lower lip, and gleaming when the moonlight struck their pearl-like surface.

His eyes went from their normally coal-black color, to a blood red, with three tomoe spinning around his pupil.

"..." She couldn't help but stare in wide eyed wonder. "...??"

She turned to look at the vampire. He looked_...Scared_...? She thought_. of...of...the Uchiha...? what is he_...?

He had turned to run, but Sasuke pulled a stake out of the loop of his black cargo pants. He threw it, twisting his hand into a perfect arc, and the stake landed with exact precision into the vampires back, between his shoulder blades. It pierced it's heart as it protruded through his chest, and his body began to burn and turn to ash. Sakura tried to stand, but fell over once more.

The pain in her ribs was insane. She closed her eyes, and tried to block out the pain, then noticed the small _pliplip_ sound of something dripping into the water. she looked down to see crimson stains blending into the dark colored water. "Shit..." She growled. She must have smacked her head against the wall of that pipe when she was sent against it_...No wonder I can't focus on standing..._She guessed inwardly. She then remembered the Uchiha standing befo4re her, and he still stood there, staring down at her as if he was a large cat, ready to pounce on her, the mouse, being his next meal.

_"..." _She couldn't say anything. her thoughts were blocked off by something that she didn't understand. Her mouth felt like someone had stuffed extra thick cotton down it, and she couldn't utter a sound. He then knelt before her, and offered her a hand. Her blood dripped onto his offered hand that was held just above the water, under her face. It spattered onto the surface of his skin, and he watched it, showing no intrerest in it.

She put her hand in his larger one, smearing her blood in both of their palms, and he pulled her up. "..." She was still too shocked to even murmur a thank-you.

Later...

"Are you guys all right?" Ten-Ten asked, through the wire.

"We...we're fine," Sakura answered, a hand at her ribs, and she leaned against the entrance to the sewer line. "nothing that a few bandages can't fix."

(Sasuke's POV)

I walked ahead of the headstrong idiot of a woman that I had reluctantly been paired with. Her heart was still beating in it's erratic rhythm, and I could smell the blood that was coagulating on her face, head, our hands, and her clothing. It was her fault. All her fault. The reason she got hurt was because of her stupidity. She decided to bullshit with me, so I gave 110 back to her, and she took it full in the face. Literally.

But now, as I walked in front of her, listening to her short gasps for air, and fast-paced heart beat, I felt...wierd. That is the only way to explain it. I tried to close my mind off to the scent of blood, but it was overwhelming my senses, and my heart seemed to throb with pain. I was hungry...I hadn't drank for a long time.

Blood wasn't a craving, like those disgusting...animals that I am hopelessly related to. It's only something that I seldom wish to have, on a rare occasion. I haven't drank the blood of the human quality since...I can remember. I drank once...and it was the most disgusting crimson liquid that I ever tasted.

But, It must've been because I jumped a drunken teenager who was a sex crazed maniac. That could be why. But after that, I never drank again. I never picked off the criminals that deserved to die at my hands. I reverted to the bags that you get from blood donors, like Red cross, or other hospital organizations. Thank God Tsunade-baa-San had gotten a full truck-load delivered. My lust for a drink was driving me insane...

I heard her slight grunt of pain, and stopped walking instantly. I smothered the urge for blood, and turned to her, focusing my coal black eyes onto her face. "What's the problem." I demanded, and she sent a glare in my direction.

"What the fuck do you think my problem is, Huh? Hell...My frigging ribs are broke...I'm guessing about five or six of them..." She hissed in pain as she tried to instinctively take a deep breath, after saying that full sentence of words.

"Stop talking, idiot," I retorted, and she growled back at me. I took a step toward her, and she took one back. I sniffed through my nose, not smeeling her fear, for there was none, but...apprehension. Doubt. She hit the wall behind her as he took another step toward her, and stopped in front of her.

"If you wouldn't have done what you did, then you wouldn't be in so much pain, Sakura. It's your own fault for not shutting up like I told you. I heard the bastard, but you wouldn't listen to me. So, have you learned your lesson?" I asked, crossing my arms, and wanted an answer before I dared to even lend her a helping hand.

"Wha...what are you..." She stammered, giving a pained groan as she wheezed. She suddenly pulled her gun from her holster at her hip, and raised it to let me gaze into the barrel. The 9MM glinted into the luminescent rays of light as the moon itself passed through a line of clouds. I could see all the way to the chamber, and see the bullet that had the garlic solvent inside the small compartment of the bullet.

"What...the fuck...are you!!" She gasped out, holding her middle with her arm. She pulled the hammer back with her thumb, and took her aim. "Answer me."

"Tch..." I closed my eyes, not scared in the least. "I am a Vampire and I am not."

My eyes widened in disbelief as her trigger finger tightened on the trigger. click.

_**BAMMMM!!**_

My shoulder suddenly dissolved into a fiery inferno of pain, and I grimaced, and stood my ground as I gripped my shoulder with my free hand. Blood ran down my arm, and I sent her an evil glare. "You bitch, you're going to fucking pay for that..." I growled, and let go of my shoulder as the freshly made wound began to heal. the bullet was pushed out of the hole as it rapidly began to close, and the blood flow stemmed as the wound healed itself from the inside out. It fell into the water with a loud _Plunk!_sound, and I grimaced, then sent her a furious glare.

"I am half fucking human, half fucking vampire, you idiot, and I swear to Kami, If you shoot me _anywhere _again, I will inflict the pain on you tenfold!" I yelled, and she stared at me, shaking, shock written on her face. I moved fast, and grabbed the gun. I was nothing but a blur to her eyes. I threw the weapon to her left, and it landed in the water with a loud splash, then sunk to the bottom of the sludge.

I shoved her against the wall, and she gasped in pain. I revelled in the feel of her body against mine, but in a way, I hated it. But the other half told me to stay when I wanted to shove her away. My heart throbbed strangely once more, and I stared down at her. _Bite her..._My mind kept droning. _Take her blood...she smells...delicious...DO IT..._I leaned down, and my fangs elongated through my mouth, and protruded over my bottem lip. Her eyes widened in amazement.

"..." Words failed her. After sieeing my fangs, she ceased her struggles. I was so turned on just by the smell of her own blood, that if she was, she wouldn't have been able to stop me. I leaned in, and let my breath fan her neck, right over her jugular. She trembled, and I bit back a pained groan.

It seemed to call out to me, but I tired my damnedest to ignore it. Then, I moved from her neck to her ear, and whispered, "Maybe now that you have someone superior to the likes of you...you will show them respect...after all...I could kill you if I wanted...right here...right now...A harmless twitch of the hand..." I then released her, and pulled her into my arms.

"Haaah...!!" I had bumped my arm into her ribs, and thrown her arm over my shoulder. She grimaced in pain, but now wouldn't look at me.

"Maybe now you'll trust me, huh? I mean...I did just save you pitiful life." I muttered, and glowered at the opening that was at the end of the pipe, elating em to know end that I would finally be able to get away from this...this...idiot girl who was getting this reaction out of me. I wanted nothing to do with her.

"Hey!!" The brown haired girl had yelled, making me wince slightly, through the wire that we all wore, "Are you guys all right? I heard gunfire!!" I let go of the pink haired woman, and she leaned against the entrance of the pipe.

"Yeah..." She murmured, and grimaced, holding that same arm to her middle. "Nothing a few bandages could fix..."

Later...

"Mission report due on my desk tomorrow, Sakura-Chan," Tsunade yelled, as the pinkette slammed the door behind her. She grimaced again and quickly hid the facial expression when she saw Sasuke standing outside, staring at her, leaning against the wall behind him, with his foot back against it also.

"Report due tomorrow, Sasuke," She muttered, irritably, and walked right past him without any other acknowledgement. He shrugged, and followed her at a slow pace, knowing that she would slow from her own fast pace from the pain in her chest.

He promised himself that he would sate his own urges, then take care of her pain. _I would take it all away...she wouldn't be able to take it for long. After all...If she did learn of my own ability of being able to do that, she would be begging at my feet to do it. She took pride in her work. She practically buried herself in it. I could tell by just watching her when she was doing it. After tonight, I feel like I know a lot more about you... _

Sakura stopped at his own apartment, then waved a farewell over her shoulder as she began to walk off. He smirked, and slipped his key into the lock, twisted it to the right, and shoved the door open. He watched as she walked toward the elevator, and shut the door. He closed his eyes, and listened closely.

The elevator door slid open, and he heard her light, careful footsteps as she stepped in.

The ringing of the floors as the car went up. _1...2...3...4..._ He counted the fifth, and it came to a stop.

The doors slid open, and counted her footsteps. 20 paces. Then, he opened his eyes, and walked over to the refrigerator. _First thing first..._

_--_

Sakura flung the door shut behind her, and carefully made her way to her bed in the dark, without even turning on the lights. She nearly fell backwards onto the mattress that now gained new, clean, red sheets.

She closed her eyes, and sighed, falling victim to exhaustion's alluring call.

--

3rd Person POV

Sasuke tipped his head back, and ran his tongue of the edge of the plastic bag of blood. It was now empty, and he growled as his tongue ran over the lip of the bag and collected the last remnants of the crimson liquid. "Mmmmmm..." He leaned back against the kitchen counter, and sighed. "Fuck...All because of her...her fault..." he muttered, and sighed again. He ran a tongue over his protruding, blood-stained fangs, and closed his eyes.

As the image of her face came to his mind's eye, he groaned inwardly, and his craving seemed to erupt tenfold. _fuck...!!_ He then threw the empty bag across the room, in his blind rage, and it landed with a hollow spattering sound, then fell to the ground with a plop. He stomped over to the door, and flung it open, and walked out, slamming it shut.

--

He came to the door of her room, and slammed his fist against the door. He knocked for what seemed to be forever, then he finally had enough. He rammed his elbow into it, and there she stood, just out of the swinging door's reach.

"S-Sasu...!" She didn't even have a chance to finish her banter, as the raven haired man grabbed her by the arms and, again, slammed her backwards against the wall. "Aaaaaah!!" She yelled out and he didn't release her, or lighten his grip. "Ah...Nnnn...Sasuke...what the hell...are... you...doing...?" She mumbled, and she looked up to see his eyes blazing red with hunger. Her mouth gaped open. "No...Sasuke...don't...!!"

He leaned into her, and his eyes remained on her lips. She stared into his eyes, seemingly mesmerized by them. "..."

"I want you to kiss me..." He murmured, his pupils dilating. "Kiss me, Sakura..." He leaned closer, and she turned her face away, to the left, and lips landed against her throat, right on her pulsing vein. He didn't bother to retract his lips from that spot. She gasped when she realized that it was h is mouth at her throat, and she struggled against him, her face still turned to the side.

_Ah...Goddamnit...She's making this so fucking hard...She's making ME hard...!!_ He thought to himself. _Shit...I'm going to wind up taking her blood, no matter what if she doesn't stop..._

He breathed in the scent of her skin. _Like Cherry Blossoms..._ He thought. He felt her freeze as he raked his teeth across her jugular, and then his tongue followed. He sucked at the tender flesh, and he nearly leaped out of his skin at the unexpected sound: She moaned. not some keening whimper, but moaned. Loud.

--

(Sakura's POV)

What...what is he doing to me...She asked herself, as her body betrayed her, and arched into his body. His own was flush against mine, and my legs were spread wide, with him between them. He didn't even force me...It was like...when I looked into his eyes, I...I...I melted...He raked his teeth against my pulsing vein at the right side of my neck once more, and I tried to bite back the moan. But...I couldn't. It came out as a hoarse whisper. What am I saying!! Stop it, you...you animal!! Get away!!

"I told you to kiss me..." He whispered hoarsely, and pulled his face away from my neck. I stared into his blazing, ruby red eyes, and saw the look of...something...Something that I had never seen before. His eyes were usually calm...empty...or void of all emotion together. It scared me.

He suddenly groaned. "God damn, Sakura...if you don't kiss me, I am fixing to bite the fuck out of you! Fucking kiss me..."

--

(Sasuke's POV)

""God damn, Sakura...If you don't kiss me, I am fixing to bite the fuck out of you...Fucking kiss me..." I groaned, and leaned down, as she turned her face up. My own blood red eyes met her bright, iridescent green ones, and I narrowed my gaze, to bore into hers. Ordering her to do as I wished, as the request ran through my mind and into hers. She slowly came forward, as I leaned down and my mouth met her full lips.

I groaned loudly, unable to keep it in. I relaxed against her, and ran my hands up toward her face, and cradled her jaw in my hands. "Ah..." I hadn't intended for her to get the best of me like this. But she did. she is. I slid my tongue out and over her bottom lip, and they parted eagerly, and I let my tongue thrust into her mouth.

"Play with me," I murmured, shocking myself. I pushed her further against the wall, and she gasped out loud from pain. "Ignore it..." I hissed, and i smelled the salty tears of pain squeeze away from her eyes. I slipped my tongue back into her mouth, trying my damnedest to coax hers to play. Her tongue caressed mine shyly, and I drew it into my mouth. Then I let my fangs grow to their normal length, and I bit down lightly on her wet muscle. She stiffened, but didn't withdraw.

"Haaaah..." Sh moaned again, and I felt my blood roar in my head. In all honesty, I wanted her. I could take her right now, I told myself, and not feel ANY hint of remorse. But, she would hate me, and things would go way down hill. I couldn't do it, even though my wild side wanted me to take her without mercy, until my urge was sated. I felt my cock straining for relief against my cargo pants, and I grimaced as I pulled away.

"S-Shit..." I let my canines sink into my own lower lip, and blood began to rapidly fill my mouth. Sakura was watching me, and I lowered my face back down to hers, and kissed her eagerly, meeting her open mouthed. I thrusted my tongue into her own mouth, meeting hers, their blood mingled together, and she swallowed instinctively. I then ran my tongue over hers in a soothing gesture, and closed the small hole that I opened up. My own healed over within seconds, and I slowly pulled away from her. I saw a line of blood going down her chin, and an additional smear on her cheek.

So, I leaned down once more, cradling her face into my hands, and ran my tongue from her chin to the corner of her mouth, collecting the blood, then ran it over the small smear that ran along her cheek. I groaned once more at the sweet, intoxicating taste of her blood. I hated it. I loved it. I fucking _Loved it._revelled in it. I suddenly came to my senses, and put some distance between us.

We were both breathing heavily, My eyes wavered down over her body, lingering on her ample bosom that went up and down just the right way as she breathed heavily.

Fuck! I thought. Get away from her...Go away!! My cock throbbed in pain, and I so wanted to rip off her clothes, and just...AAAAAAAGH!! I turned away, and went out the still open door. I had forgotten to close it during our intoxicating and hot makout session. Shit...**_SHIT!!_**

Only a mere vampire can make a simple kiss turn into a provocative, erotic sex scene. Tch...Fucking figures. what a God damned vixen...

* * *

Ha ha...the second chapter!! I hope that you guys likes it!! Were just now getting past the trust issues with these two, so be patient...

UchihaSanNin

TIll next time!!


	3. Chapter 3

**_An Evening With El Diablo_**

Chapter 3: A New, But Old, Enemy

I donot own Naruto.

R/R!!

UchihaSanNin

* * *

Sakura woke the next morning, in her bed, and looked outside. The sun was rising over the city of Tokyo, and she groaned inwardly. She stretched and yawned loudly, then froze when she didn't curl into a ball from the pain in her ribs.

Nothing.

"Wah-what...How...?" She threw off her shirt and kicked off the blankets, forcing them down to the end of the bed. Perfectly tanned, unmarred, skin where her ribs where located. The bandaging was gone. The ugly black and blue lines from the rib breakage were gone. Her ribs were perfectly healed.

Then, when she looked up to the ceiling with confusion, it all came back to her.

Their bodies fitting together so...so perfectly, flush against one another.

His mouth slanting over her own, in a carnal, animalistic kiss.

His gleaming fangs scraping sensually against her life's vein. Not once, but countless times.

The sucking kisses on her neck.

His groans and shaky breathing as she arched against him.

Her _loud-ass _moans and whispers.

Her face suddenly flamed with anger and embarrassment, and she growled. she clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth against each other. She sent her fists into the pillow that was beside her, and yelled out in rage as it busted, sending feathers everywhere.

--

Naruto Uzumaki stood next to the soft, blue sparring mat, watching Sasuke take down opponent after opponent. He could tell that he was in a pissy mood, and he wanted to find out why. He'd been sparring all morning long, eating nothing, but drinking alot of the blood that came in the night before by the cartons. No one other than Sakura, Tsunade, and He himself knew that their new work partner was a vampire. Or say, Halfbreed, for the better.

He stepped onto the mat, and the blue material sunk down with his muscular weight. The blonde suddenly shreiked when he was grabbed from behind, and was pulled off by his head of blond hair. Then he was thrown across the room.

"OUTTA MY WAY DOBE!!" A certian pink haired female yelled, and Sasuke turned away from his current sparring victim and looked at her, raising a finely arched, black brow.

"Fight me, Sasuke!" She challenged, and pointed at him. "Fair and square! No bullshit! You fight on my terms, my level, understand?"

"Tch..." He closed his eyes, and shook his head, sending droplets of sweat everywhere. He then crossed his arms over his bare chest, and glared at her. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing. You just can't treat me like shit and beat me down at every fucking turn anymore. Understand?"

"Aa...Not interested." He turned andwalked off.

--

_Ignorance is bliss, _She thought, as she walked down the city streets, and looked around her. _I needed some fresh air...I'm so glad that Tsunade gave me the day off...Ignore the Uchiha...he's not with you right now, he is back at the Unit with everybody else..._

she sat down as she walked underneath a Sakura tree, fluffing her neat skirt out and around her, and sighed heavily. the blossoms were blowing in the wind, and she watched as the sun illuminated them, and made the petals seem like small peices of fire. the drifted around in the breeze, reminding her of life itself. Short and spontanious. _Life blooms then is snuffed out before you even know it._

SHe leaned back against the bark, and looked up at the sky. _I wonder..._she asked herself. _Why haven't I heard...or seen...my family...? Or what used to be of them...? In-In all honesty...I am worried...But I don't want to see them again... But...I can't help but still...love them...despite the fact that they've been turned to blood thirsty monsters...Except for Tsunade...they are the only..."Family" that I knew...Tsunade is more a friend than anything..._

A breeze suddenly blew in her face, and blew her hair back over her shoulders, and carressed her cheeks. She closed her eyes, revelling in the feel of it, and re opened them slowly. To meet the endless depths of those familair obsidian-coal black pools.

"Kya--aaaaaaaah!!" She fell backwards, and covered her face with her arm, then Quickly sat up, blushing red. "You ass! What the hell are doing here for!!"

"I followed you," The Uchiha answered nochalantly, as if he did this everyday. "Tsunade ordered me to. So, here I am. Now...what were you saying, about bloodthirsty monsters?" She just stared up at him, and scowled.

"It's none of your business," She muttered, and stood up. He looked up at her, admiring how she looked in a skirt. It was a deep red color, and it had many layers of equally lengthed pettycoats, wihich aided in helping it flair out for her long legs. THe skir went down to mid thigh, not too short, but not too long. Just right for him.

When she stood up in anger, her skirt flared out, letting him see a good portion of her legs, then she turned on him, and dusted her black blouse off with her hands. He stood also, ignoring the way it made his blood suddenly seem to boil.

"Can't you just leave me alone, you Teme!! I mean, It's my one and only day off, and I don't want to be around you!" She watched the muscle in his jaw jump, and he smirked.

"Not til I get that story out of you." He murmured, suddenly to close to her. His face was now mere inched from hers, and she blanched, and stepped back.

"Fine...C'mon...I gotta get something to eat, so come on. I'll tell you when we get the food. Got it? Not a word til then." She turned again, and he nearly groaned as her skrit flared again, revealing those long, well toned legs. he watched as she stomped across the grass, heading for the sidewalk.

hours later...

The waitress looked from the pinkette to the raven haired man, sensing the tension between them. "What would you two like tonight?" She asked, flashing the man a winning smile. His gaze, instead, to her chagrin, was fixed onto his partner's face, which was downcast and staring intently at the menu in her hands. She looked up at their waitress, and smiled. "Um...I'll take the...white rice, with eggplant and vegetable stir frye...By the way, Sasuke. You're paying your way, got it?"

"Hn...I'll take a steak..." Sakura looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "Rare. I like mine to moo off the plate, you know?" He gave the girl who served them a sexy smirk, and she nearly melted in her clothing.

"C-C-Coming right up, sir..." She stammered, and walked off slowly, as if in a haze.

"You man-whore," Sakura spat, and then a waiter appeared beside them with a bottle of Sake, and two small cups. He placed them onto the table, and set the bottle down, then disappeared. "I swear..."

"Hn...Not my fualt." he answered, and watched her facial exppresion.

"I...I thought that ...Um..._You_ couldn't eat. How...how can you!?"

He sighed, and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, then sat back in the straight backed chair. "I can eat...Remember that I am only part of that...I just can't well...taste all that well, like I can other things. I rarely do eat."

Her lips went into an "o", and he growled inwardly. D_on't do that shit!!_ He mentally wailed, _You are fucking killing me here...!!_

He watched in silence as she poured a cup of Sake, and cradled the cup like it was the most important thing in the world to her. She looked up at him as she took a small sip, then lowered to cup to the table one more, and whirled the liquid content around inside it, as she moved her hand into a lazy circle. "Just like Tsunade," He murmured, through his fingers that were steepled in front of his face, covering his mouth and nose. "You take after her alot..."

"She _raised_ me since I was a little girl."

"Aa..."

A comfortable but awkward silence settled between them for the next half hour, and they didn't bother breaking it. Then a few minutes later, their food came. Sakura's dish was just plopped down in front of her without so much as an apology when some of it tipped off the bowl and to the floor.

She glared up at the girl, who's eyes were on Sasuke. Sasuke himself was showing no interest, but he sure was staring at that steak, as if he was a starving Etheopian boy who went without food for weeks on end.

"Hey! You with the goo goo eyes!! How bout an apology for what you just did, and stop staring at my partner like that. As you can see we're trying to have a conversation, and he sure as hell isn't interested in getting into your pants."

The girl looked in her direction as she sweetly pushed the plate in Sasuke's direction, and then turned back to him. Sasuke didn't miss the small, nearly unnoticable slip of paper that was underneath it, hidden well by her fingers. He stared down at the paper, then felt his mouth water at the smell of the bloody, nearly half cooked steak. The redheaded gril walked off, with a bounce in her step.

"You're drooling."

"What?" He asked, not hearing her. He looked up to see her look of disgust. "Uh...Oh..." He wiped his mouth with his hand, and cleared his throat. "All right. Talk."

--

"When I was a little girl, I had a family. I belonged to the Haruno Clan. we weren't as rich or powerful as any other, but it was a great clan nontheless...Then, one night..._they_ came...and killed everyone. My mother protected me...and we watched my father get torn to shreds. My mother...she made me hide underneath the bed...and I did...they came after her, and dragged her off somewhere. There was one more that was hunting for me, but...but...I didn't know..." he watched with indiffrence as she took a long pull of Sake, and cradled the cup in her hands once more.

"I...tried to look around for my mother and brother..." She stared ahead, as if seeing the sequence of events play through her mind's eye one more time. But...one of those mosters caught me, and nearly had me, if it wasn't for Tsunade-Shishuo and her friend, Shizune...They managed to save me, and took me with them."

"What were _they_?" He asked, having a notion of what 'they' were. Vampires don't slaughter people unnessecarily. They have meaning when they kill. They kill for sustanance. Not, sport.

She looked down into the red tinted liquid in the cup, reminding her of the blood that stained virtually everything inside that house on that night; her distanced look suddenly turned to something similair to fury. "Werwolves. Lycans. whatever you want to call them. They didn't...seem to be actual _Werewolves..._I did research when i was old enough to understand...and came up with the latter. They were Lycans. Like shapeshifters...werewolves have no choice but to change at the full moon of every month...Lycans change volentarily, anytime they wish it...back...and forth...I remember one of them doing that, that night...

"He...had purple looking eyeshadow on his face...and he was...pale...he looked sick. His eyes...I''ll _never...as long as i live..._forget those eyes...They were yello...and slitted...like a snake's...or a cat's...and He had a reall creepy voice..."

He looked at her, seeing the tears building up in her eyes. She closed them tightly, and willed them away. She looked up at him again, and growled. "he took my family away from me. And I swear...I will kill him..."

"I guess we're more alike than what we like to believe, Sakura," He muttered, sighing, and putting his forearms onto the table. "C'mon. Let's get out of here, and I will tell you why..."

They walked down the sidewalk, and Sasuke thought that the pinkette was going to fall over any minute. _She had drank at least two bottles of that alcohol by herself,_ He thought. _She really knows how to hold her alcohol...Thanks to Tsunade...tch..._

"My own clan was exterminated." He explained, as he walked beside her, and she looked over at him, but he was facing foreward, refusing to meet her iredesecent gaze. "My brother, he is like me. We were both born of a an immrtal being and a mortal...a human mother and the father...well, you understand. My mother tried to go back to her own clan...but they wouldn't accept her. She had taken me and Itachi with her, to show them...but they tried to kill my older brother...calling him a disgusting half breed, and then tried to take me also. They disinherited her.

"I watched my brother grow into a bitter man...and He turned to the wrong people. They made him who he is today...and he followed them without question. I was gone that night when my family was attacked. I didn't see it...But i came back to find them...and the rest of the Uchiha clan...including my mother and father, lying on the ground, either beheaded or sucked dry...my mother...she...she was hung to the wall, with a stake in her heart...It had to be only minutes after it happened...becuase she then burst out into flames and her body disappeared.I was five years old at the time. " He finished, and stopped walking. She stopped also, and looked back at him.

"What?"

"I...nothing." He began walking again, and shoved his hands into his black pant's pockets. "He slaughtered everyone. But left ME alive...I still think about that to this day...I don't understand it...He knew where I was...I was with the Dobe..."

"N-Naruto!?" SHe wondered, "How did you know him!!"

"He and I were...friends. He is the one who reffered me to this ANBU organization. He knew about my past, and offered some sort of consolence. I was in Europe then. When he told me of this...I figured it could bring me closer to _him_ then the deadends I was constantly following..." He was watching their surroundings, knowing that they were being followed. And he, being the only sober one, knew that this wouldn't turn out ot be the best altercation of his life.

(Sakura's POV)

I could feel the tension in the air, despite being a little typsy. I didn't know why he was still so uptight. I truly hated getting close _to _anyone,even him. I hated it. He wouldn't look at me when He told me his own past, and I could tell that it still bothered him that he could do nothing. Or did anything, no matter how much he tried. I could relate to him. A little bit. I knew ow that...emptiness felt. It was like a dark pit that ate you alive. dragged you down into it's darkened cage, and wouldn't let you out.

Liek some sort of punishment for the mind...You could never get out of that dark, deep hole of guilt and self doubt. Tsunade pulled me out. Sasuke was still in it.

We walked in silence once more, not bothering to say anything else. I looked up at the sliver of the moon that peeked out at the world, and smirked. "It's funny..."

"Aa..." He said, aknowledging me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and sighed. "Now I know the reason Tsunade made me pair up wtih you..."

"Hn..." He kept walking, and ignored me. Then, he froze, and grabbed my arm. I looked at him with wide eyes, showing my suprise.

"Sasuke, what the hell?!" He then threw me against the wall, and I saw stars as my already fuzzy and clouded head made contact with the brick wall at my back. The breath was knocked out of me, then I felt Sasuke's body move, I heard a wet thump, and his hiss of pain and anger.

He then turned his head, and it was then that I saw the man that was standing a few feet off, in the street, sillhuoetted by the street lamps that lined the sidewalk. Sasuke loosened his hold on my arms, and Turned fully around. I watched, intrigued, as a woman came out from behind the man. She stood with her hand on her hip, and snickered quietly.

"We found you, Haruno Sakura..." This caught me off gaurd, and fear ran through my body and froze me to the spot, and Sasuke tensed, obviously smelling it's horrible scent.

--

(3rd Person POV)

Tsunade straightened in her chair. "We have located three abnormal beings just inside the city of Higashiyamato," Milady, a specialist announced, and she turned to their teams as he yelled out the coordinance.

"You heard the man," She said, standing, and looking at each team. Team 1, including Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuuga, and team 2, which included Naruto, and Sai. _The others would be Sakura and Sasuke, but they were out their, facing them by themselves. That explained the first one that was detected, and it was with a human partner. But what were the other two...?_ The blonde asked herself, and closed her eyes. "Get out their and bring Haruno and the Uchiha back before anything happens. GO!" then teams bowed quickly, and disappeared.

--

Sasuke bared his teeth, allowing his fangs to elongate and show over his bottem lip. "Awe, looke, Kabuto, we've got ourselves a little sucker! Ain't this a treasure?" The Uchiha grimaced as his flesh healed around the large slivers of wood that were embedded into his upper and lower back.

"Hmph..." Glasses gleamed underneath the lamplight as a hand slowly pushed them back up ontot he bridge of his nose. They were both dressed in black, and Unlike Sakura, he could see their faces and attire. They just stood there, and Sasuke watched them carefully.

"What do you want." He growled, and the man suddenly walked foreward. Sasuek watched his movements carefully, then the man disappeared. Sasuke dove left, and took Sakura with him. She fell over to the cement, and he stood over her in a defensive stance as he saw a fist sink into the brick wall, right where his head was. The brick exploded, sending dust and granite everywhere, and Sasuke squinted to see and prevent it from getting into his eyes.

"Close your eyes, Sakura, It's about to get really ugly," He murmured, then lunged into the growing cloud, leaving her to fend for herself.

(Sasuke's POV)

I ran at the blurry figure, and caught his arm as he threw another punch for my face again. I shoved him back, and we struggled against each other, evenly matched in size and strength. "What the hell do you want with her...!" I growled, and started to shove him backwards. I was soon running with him, carrying him bay the arm, and looking up into his suprised face, then I twisted around as I tightened my grip on his arm, digging my claws into the muscle beneath the skin, taking him with me, and threw him about thirty feet. He landed against the wall on the opposite side of the wall, making a large indention into it's surface, then got up as if nothing had happened.

"kukuku...You must be the half breed that_ everyone_ is talking about...' He chuckled, and slowly out a hand to his face, and took off his glasses. Whisps of grey hair seemed to escape his ponytail in the back of his head, and blrew around his face in the breeze. "I want Sakura, it's of dire importance that I have her..." His voice had changed from that deep voice to a scratchy, and cold one. it gained a low octave to it, and I watched him with interest, and slight curiousity.

He started to change right in front of me. It was...wierd, becuase I've never witnessed such a transformation in my life. I've never so much have seen a wer- anything; be it a wolf or cat, or anything else that can morph at the full moon or at a moment's notice.

I heard his bones popping and cracking in order to accomodate the transformation. They moved under his skin visibly _moved_, making the skin bump and look like it was bubbling from the inside out, and I honestly had to say, it was sickening to watch. His feet grew larger and tore through his shoes that he wore. His toenails grew into 1 inch thick claws, and his arms hung from his growing shoulders with his knuckles brushing the ground. Then, his back started to lengthen, making me wince in disgust as it started to pop and crackle.

Then, as his clothes began to tear apart at the seams, his chest and face began to expand. His nose and mouth widened, and moved into an outward angle, until a snout was made out. His eyes grew larger, and turned to a blood red color. Fangs sprouted from his jaws, and gleamed in the lamplight. A low, feral growl was emitted from his throat as the last threwads of his clothing fell from his now...ghoulish...and more muscular and disfigured body.

His mouth opened and a loud, deep, gravel like sound was emitted. I stared back at him, not moving. I watched with indiference. "Tch...YOu aren't laughing at me, now, are you?" I asked, in a nochalant voice. I spat, and as the fluid hit the ground, I lunged.

--

(Sakura's POV)

I slowly sat up, and reached for my knife that was tucked into the small holster on my thigh, underneath my skirt. I managed to get it out, as my mind sobered up quickly, and saw Sasuke lunge for the creature that tried to kill us. Then, I noticed alittle too late taht the female had dissapeared. I was suddenly grabbed by my hair, and thrown ten feet. I dropped the knife, and landed on my back, and my head made contact (again) with the ground, and it made a wet smacking sound, like a crushed watermelon.

This is NOT good! I thought, and stood again, a little wobbly, due to the smack to the head. She is toying with me...I have to get to something...silver...Silver...That single word went over and over in my brain, and I focused on the knife that was in my hasds seconds ago.

Then, as I dove down toward it and landed ontop of it, I managed to grab it. I kept my hand hidden, then was grabbed once more, and lifted to the ugliest animal I had ever seen in my life. the fur covered the werwolf's body, and became sparce around her face. Those glinting yellow eyes stared into mine, and I wanted to scream. I wanted to just...sucumb to what they wanted, and let my self be killed. But, pride and sheer will wouldn't let me.

I ignored the pain in my head from the hit I took on the ground, and ignored how she kept pulling at my hair until it felt like she was ripping out my scalp. Then, I looked up at her, and smiled. The wolf narrowed her gaze, and made a grunting noise, like a question. Then, I drew back, and rammed that knife into her throat as deepe as it could go.

It gave an inhuman shreik, and blood sprayed everywhere. All over me, mainly, but on the floor, and thew walls, in the alley where sh had thrown me. I fell to the ground, and she went into a wild rampage. steam or smoke one seemed to pour from the wound, and blood continued to spray everywhere. I must've hit a good place, I thought.

She kept on shreiking and just went comepletely ballistic. Smashing into walls, the floor, the dumpster to her right, and everything inbetween. Her eyes changed from that eery yellow color to a deep, blood red. She lunged straight for me, and I could do nothing but scream and cover my face with my arms, which was going to be proven a futile action within a few seconds.

I blinked rapidly after a second or two, after sensing that nothing happened. The, I uncovered my blood covered face, and someone was standing over me. He wore a green jumpsuit. Oh God...not you...I thought. I pleaded. But anything was better than dying like I almost did. He stood over me, and had a sword rammed through the wer's mouth, going down her throat, and she couldn't move.

What a showoff.

Rock Lee turned to me and smiled. "Are you okay, Sakura-San?" He looked at me with worry when he saw my bloody face and clothes, then seeing the fresh blood running down my neck.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine. Go get Sasuke!"

"On it!" He placed both hands on the hilt of the katana, then put all his strength into his arms and hands as he shoved foreward and outward to the left. The wer let out an inhuman scream and rolled around on the ground as her body was literally cut in half, then Lee shoved the crimson stained blade into the head of his victem, emmeideitly stopping all movement. Ten'Ten appeared beside me and helped me up into her arms.

"Let's go, Sakura-San." She whispered, and tried to pull me away.

"NO!" I yelled, meaning no disrespect, and pulled away, nearly falling over once more.

"Sakura-San, we must--"

"No, I can't leave Sasuke! I won't...!" and stupid me ran to the end of the alleyway, and looked for him.

(Sasuke's POV)

I lunged once more, talking ahit from the disgusting animal, and grimaced as leaped over his head, and I grabbed ahold of his muzzle with both hands. I started to pull up, with unimaginable force and strength, and landed on his back. I pushed down on his shoulders, intent on ripping his face off. My arm was bleeding badly, and I couldn't figure out why it hadn't healed yet. A pained yelp echoed through the night air, and then I heard Sakura's scream. My heart seemed to freeze. My body went cold, and I felt a hard thwack on the back of my head. then I leaped away, to find the source of the scream.

If she is hurt...I thought, and then heard a feral growl from behind me.

"You think you can save her..." Came the graval-like scratchy voice, and then I turned, and grabbed ahold of the wolf's open jaws. His lang, white, slime covered fangs sank into my hands, and I bit back a growl of pain. He tried to close his mouth, but I pushed back with my hands. My biceps bulged with the effort, and I braced my legs for the boost that I needed.

Then, The wolf started struggling and his eyes widened as i shoved my left arm down. His lower jaw came off with a nasty ripping sound. I tossed the ripped jaw to my rear, and threw him off of me as his nasty smelling blood poured everywhere. I lost my hold as blood got all over him and myself, and he pulled away, howling and whipering in a pitiful state of misery and pain. Then, he disappeared into the shadows. Naruto suddenly landed beside me, and cursed loudly.

"Teme, what the hell!!" Taking on the bastard without me!! And you had no weapons! What the hell is wrong with your head!!" He yelled. I just ignored him, and walked over to a curb, and sat down on it. Sakura appeared out of nowhere by my side, equally bloody. Her iredescent eyes bore into mine as I looked up at her.

"Sasuke..." She murmured. "I...I'm so glad that you're okay..." Then, to my suprise, she trew her arms around me, and hugged me tight. I feelt those splinters of wood dig into my back a little deeper, but i couldn't really give a shit about that...I was concentrating on the woman's body that was now lying in my arms, sprawled across my lap. A warm feeling comsumed my body like a fire, and I smiled into her shoulder, my lips pressing against her slim neck, memorizing the feel of her pulsing vein, as she buried her face into the hollow planes of my chest.

My wounds throbbed painfully, but I pushed that pain to the back of my head as I put a protective arm around her curved waist.

Ten-Ten and a few other people crowded around us, and a Medic tried to pull me up and away from the woman in my arms. I turned and bared my fangs, hissing and growling in a low, feral tone. The medic jumped backwards about ten feet, screaming, "He's one of them!!" Then, everyone turned their attention onto me and a sleeping (Or passed out, rather) Sakura Haruno. "I think he bit her!!"

I just stared, not even bothering to stand up for myself. I was tired. I wanted to sleep. I needed to heal my wounds, not get into petty fights with any stupid humans. I needed blood...At that thought, my fangs lengthened once more, and my eyelid twitched. "Damn..."

Naruto jumped in front of me so suddenly, even I was suprised. "Stop!! He is only Half!! He's the good guy! He's on our side!!"

That just made an even bigger scene. "Thanks, you dobe," I muttered, putting my head against Sakura's neck, nuzzling her large vein, wanting to dig my fangs into that soft, sweet spot...but I just couldn't. She was already bleeding badly. Naruto put a hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome." He obviously didn't understand the sarcasm. "here...she needs medical attention, Sasuke. We gotta stop the bleeding on her head...She's hurt, Teme." I nodded, feeling my heart seem to constrict painfully as I relented, and he pulled her against his chest and carried her away.

I need blood...I told myself. I'm still bleeding...My vision started to dim, and I braced a hand on my thigh, gripping it tightly, just to keep from passing out. Then, someone else crouched in front of me. a woman. I could smell the scent of a female, but I couldn't see her face.

"I'm here to help you, Uchiha-Sama..." She whispered. "Come with me..." She pulled me to my feet, my vision failing me, and held me to her as I lost consiousness. The lull of the crowd faded away as she carried me away.

* * *

Rahhhh!!

Hokay. R/R for me!! Let me know how ya like the fight scene...if tis too...gory, or not enough!! vv my vampy face...aint it cute...

I'll keep you guys in the deep dark hoel of suspense!! muwhahahahhahhahhhhaaaaa...I love cliffies...

UchihaSanNin

thanyou reviewers!! and those who added my to their fav list!! ILUVS U!!

luna estrlla

wildcheryylollipop

TheBeastlyKunoichi

nicolerodgersXX

Sarah-Uchiha

domoniqueanne

ToraHimeSama

MidnightShadow909

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

caslspirit15

TwilightFanForLife

You guys...

ARE THE SHIZNITE!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_An Evening With El Diablo_**

Chapter 4: Instinct

I don't own Naruto

Read and reveiw!! By the way...Queen of the damned, and Interview with a Vampire, RULZ! (Like, my 80th time to watch it...lmao) and so does the Queen of the Damned Soundtrack!!

UchihaSanNin

* * *

The woman stared down at the Uchiha as she shucked his pants. The other two left the room, becuase she ordered them to. She was blushing madly, at the sight of his beautiful body. She threw his pants acrosst eh room and they landed in a heap in a corner. _He was **everything** they say he is_, She thought. Nothing but beautiful masculinity. Nothing but man. there was nothing boyish or mere human about this one.

She then ran her hands over his well defined abs, which were still visible in this relaxed position on his back. She sat beside him in a red cheongsam, and stared down at him in admiration. Lust clouded her eyes, and she couldn't seeme to take her hands off of him. He was nothing bur rock solid muscle. not an inch or even a hint of fat on him.

"Uhhhhhnnnnnnn..." He moved slightly, and moaned loudly. "..." a fist gripped the sheets, til his knuckles turned white, and his bicep bulged outward. She drooled at the sight. His other hand searched the bed fervently, as if searching for a partner. Then, his hand touched and smoothed out over her thigh, right at the shortened mid thigh length hem of her cheongsam. She gasped, and blushed again.

_A very amorous Uchiha..._She thought, and smiled. _How unusual...It's probrably his 'other half' kicking in..._

She tried to pull away as his hand travelled further up her thigh, and he tried to sit up. But, due to his wounds, he couldn't. He was too weak from blood loss. "Sasuke-Kun..." She murmured, leaning down toward his ear. "You must drink...here...bite me, Sasuke-Kun...Your wounds will not heal without the blood...please..." She blanched as the hand slowly carressed the inside of her thigh, and she sighed with pleasure.

She slipped her hands underneath the back of his head, and lefted him up and toward her without effort. He now could lean foreward, and she tilted his face to her neck, and tilted her own visage to the left, exposing her creamy flesh for him to feast upon. The blankets were forgotten by his feet, kicked down to the end of the bed by the Uchiha himself.

His hand moved up from her thigh and over the apex of her thighs, then up her body and through her red, unkempt hair. the long digits tangled into its lengthy tangles, and fisted mercilessly into it, forcing her head backwards, til she was staring at the ceiling.

_Shit..._ SHe thought.

His body suddenly tensed, and his arm shot out behind her back, with lightning speed. He squeezed her against him, literally squeezing the breath out of her lungs. His body now felt like a band of iron as every single muscle went taught, and he nuzzeld her pulse with his nose, sniffed, taking in her heady, female scent.

She was as turned on as he. Then, his full lower lip rubbed that sweet spot on her neck, and her pulse quickened. then, his large canines took their place, raking across it now, and she shuddered and moaned in ecstacy.

"Saku...Sakura..." He murmured, and his tongue flicked out and ran over the vein a few times. She stiffened at the stranger's name, and she furrowed her brow. "Aaaaah..." He sucked at it with a tantilizing slowness, taking his time. She arched against his hard muscled chest, but his arm suddenly tightened even more, and she couldn't move any more. The vice like grip on her beautiful red hair (or so she thought it was...lmao) felt like it was ripping it from her scalp.

She was scared.

She stared at the ceiling, and struggled to breath. _Suigetsu's right outside the door. If I yell for him, He will come..._She thought. She felt those hardened muscles flex against her softer body, and she felt fear suddenly take over her mind.

"Don't be scared, Baby...I won't hurt you...I swear, Sakura..."

Oh, God, she was scared. That low, feral voice made her heart beat even faster in her chest.

He was dying. She knew it as well as he. The true vampire within him knew it also. So, complete and total vampiric instinct had taken over his mind and body, driving him toward that one goal, and toward the person who was supplying that sustanance that he needed in order to live. Complete and total survival instinct had kicked in.

He wasn't even conscious, even though his eyes were wide open and watching that vein that sustained her own life throb against her throat.

His human instincts and conscious were too far gone to try to even stop himself from even killing her. And if she died for the Uchiha's sake, then so be it. Somone...even a creature like her...as Beautiful as this one was, holding all that raw male beauty, had no right to die a horrible death as he would have, if she hadn't come along when she did. The Sasuke-Kun that this so called 'Sakura' knew, was no longer, until he got the nessecary level of blood needed to live.

He suddenly buried his fangs into her neck, slicing into that fat vein at the side of her neck. He sucked greedily, ignoring the stiffening woman in his arms, who yelled out in pain. There was no pleasure like before, when she traded fluids with others of their kind. There was only pain. _Immense pain_. She writhed against his chest, but his iron like arm held her to him, not giving her room to move. She screamed once more, and it only fueled him to suck harder and faster.

Her own blood was draining, and draining fast. His arm tightened once more, and she screamed the first name that came to her mind.

"SUIGETSU!!"

The door busted down so fast that she jumped, and it suprised the Uchiha also. But he didn't let go of her neck. Blood ran out of the corner of his mouth as he stopped sucking, then closed his eyes and started again, even harder. without any mercy.

"Get off her, you dumbass!!" He pulled the Uchiha by the raven hair at his head, and successfully unlatched him from her neck. Blood began to pour from her neck wound and travel down and soak into her cheongsam. Juugo walked over behind the other guy, and put a hand to her neck. it healed even faster than it should have, and she whispered a hoarse thankyou. She fell back on the bed, her eyes distant and drowsy, her pupils dialated.

"Come, karin...I'll take you to your room..."

"Let me sleep here, Juugo..." She murmured, and was instantly alseep.

Meanwhile, the Uchiha had latched onto Suigetsu's wrist, and was sucking the blood from the open wound. Suigetsu watched with interest, not minding at all. He was just glad that Karin had just eveaded her own death. _Fucking dumbass..._ He growled to himself. He watched in awe as the Uchiha's wounds seemed to heal, and close up in front of his eyes. _so cool..._ He thought.

The Uchiha then released his donor, and Suigetsu ran his tongue across his punctured wrist. It closed instantly, and he smirked as the raven haired man fell back to the pillow he was lying against, instantly asleep once more. "Wer-wolves have a very nasty bite, my friend..." He chuckled, and he and Juugo left the two there in the bed, and shut the door as they walked out.

It looked like Sasuke Uchiha was going to live.

--

Sakura sat up in the hospital bed. Where is Sasuke...?" She asked, and Tsunade shrugged.

"I don't know, Sakura-Chan...But..." She sighed. "He'd lost alot of blood...and you know what happens to these guys when they lose alot...too much of it..." She crossed her arms. "You didn't see him after you were lifted into the ambulance?"

"I...N-no...I didn't...I had passed out in his arms..." She answered, her eyes downcast.

"I see...I have all five of our teams searching for him, or _any signs_ of him..." She gave the pinkette a reassuring smile, and sighed. "Stop worrying and go to sleep. I'm sure that he is fine, Sakura." And with that, she patted the younger woman's leg, and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

_He could be on a rampage...In order to replenish the bloodloss he sustained...Sasuke...don't get stupid...If you even so much as prick a human with those fangs...your dead...they'll kill you..._ Tsunade and Sakura both thought.

--

"Sakura..." Karin awakened to the moaning, and she looked over at him. He was lying on his back once more, sweat running in glistening trails down his muscled chest, neck and abs. The blankets were tangled around his waist, and she marveled at the sight. She took her black rimmed glasses off, and set them on the bedside table to her right. _If I have to pretend to be another woman...then so be it...He'll be MINE afterward... He will take my blood...then claim me as his mate..._She told herself.

She saw the erection that he had , clearly visible underneath the thin blankets. She threw them off of him muscled body, and he shot up to a sitting position. His eyes opened, and looked around. "Sakura...!" He hissed, and she put a palm on his jaw.

"Sasuke-Kun..." She murmured, softly, sweetly, and he turned his face to her, meeting her red eyed stare. His pupils were diliated, and his was sweating profusely. He was breathing hard, and she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm here, Sasuke-Kun..." She murmured, in a low, husky tone. He was like putty in her hands. He leaned in slowly, murmuring the strange name once more as his mouth claimed hers, and he thrusted his tongue into her mouth. He roughly climbed ontop of her, and she was forced down into the bed. his cock throbbed against her thigh, and he inched a hand up the inside of one, and she spread her legs, expecting his hands to touch her.

He thrusted into her so hard and fast, she shreiked from pain and suprise. her lips stayed in that o expression, and she stiffened underneath him, taking the pain with every thrust, and even as she grew wetter and wetter, it still didn't get pleasurable like she expected. The pain increased even more. His thrusts gained more and more force until he was shoving her against the heaboard behind her, and her small breasts bounced at each smack of slick skin meeting slick skin.

He didn't kiss her or bite her to claim her as his own.

He didn't touch her anywhere.

His hands didn't play with her.

Nor with her breasts or her uneven legths of unkemt hair.

he just continued to thrust into her until she felt him stiffen, and groaned loudly, as he emptied himself inside her core. She cried out loudly as he pulled out once more, and he nuzzled her stomach as he layed back down.

"Sakura-Chan..." was the last thing he murmured, and fell to sleep. She wanted to kick him. This was all her fault_. I am so stupid!! Is this what that Sakura chick has to endure when he humps her? she can fucking have him...I'm bleeding...ah...It hurts...that fucking bastard_...She cursed both her stupidity and his name, as she stood, and he only rolled over, feeling the warm spot that she had just left.

She went to the bathroom to clean herself and see what damage the Uchiha had dont to her. After she finished, she went to her own room_. But at least I have a chance of carrying his child...then he'll have no choice but to be with me...no one else..._

The next morning

Sasuke awoke with a start, and the memories came back to him. He remembered nothing from last night, except for the attack on he and Sakura, and that a girl had carried him off. He gathered his ripped up clothes after checking over his body, seeing that his wounds were healed, and threw his pants on. _What the fuck happened lastnight..._? He thought. _I didn't...I couldn't have killed someone, did I? _He sniffed around, taking in the scents around him, not smelling the stench of death.

There was a scent of a woman, sex, and tow other men. _Dont tell me taht I willingly participated in a fucking orgy lastnite...fucking christ..._

He then walked to the door, and a young man around his age greeted him. "YO!!" He flashed his a smile, showing his rather large canines. "You werent'g oing to leave without thanking the people taht saved you happy ass, now were you?"

"Yes. Now move, before I unass _**you**_." He growled. Suigetsu snorted, and stepped to the side.

"You are so rude...and Karin, you said that you slept with this asshole?"

"SHUTUP YOU ASSWIPE!!" A female screeched, and slammed her fist into his mouth, sending him flying ten feet back, and he landed on the ground, in the kitchen area. She looked up to see the Uchiha staring at her in disgust.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." He spat. _There is NOTHING attractive about her! I must've really been fucked up lastnight. Did I lose that blood and get THAT outta control...??_

She had thick framed glasses over her blood red eyes, and she stared up at him with awe in her eyes. His own eyelid twitched. Her red hair was neatly combed and long on the right side, but was chopped off unevenly and unkempt on the left, and layed and flared out away from her face. _If she kept it long alltogether she would look...ALITTLE bit better...Ugh...I slept with that...? Hell...Sakura already is a goddess in my eyes...but that...that makes her look...like a sin worth dying for tne times over...I gotta get the fuck outta here...!!_

He just gathered what pride he had aleft and walked out of the room, and into the hall which led to a door. He threw it open, yelled a sarcastic "Thanks!" Over his shoulder, and slammed the door behind him as he walked out.

--

The sun burned his eyes. He had no sunglasses for them. they were the only part on his body that was extra sensitive to the ultra-violet rays that brought death to his unfortunate relatives. He took in his surroundings, and looked at the signs on the streets to find out where he was. He wanted to find Sakura, and make sure that she was okay.

--

Sakura limped home. She walked past Sasuke's room door, and lightly knocked onto the surface. "Sasuke..." She knocked once more. "Sasuke, are you there...?" She leaned her forehead against the door, and sighed. "Where are you..."

"Right here." came a familiar voice, and her eyes widened as she was pushed foreward against the door. "Don't tell me that you were scared for me..." His voice was calm and steady, and when she spoke, her own was wavering and high pitched.

"Y-yes...They would've killed you if they found evidence of a human slaying...and they would have blamed you...and you know it...why did you run off like that...??" She asked, placing her hands against the door, but not moving to shove off and get away from him. He leaned foreward against her, and wrapped his muscled arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck with his face, and she stiffened.

"Relax...I don't bite..." He murmured, and she moved slightly.

"Wh-where were you...?" She asked, and he could tell that her face was red. He could smell the sweet scent of her blood as it rose to heat her cheeks. "Everyone is looking for you, Sasuke, and you have to report in to Tsunade, so you can't be framed for an attack on anyone...Please..."

"Why do _you_ _care_ so much all of a sudden?" He asked, and pulled away from her, and shoved a key into the door, twisted it, then shoved it open. He walked in, leaving it wide open, giving her a clear invite inside. She walked in, and gently closed it behind her.

"Becuase...I don't want to have to get to know a new partner who could be twice as stupid as the one I have now." She said quickly, and he snorted with laughter.

"Thanks, I guess." He shrugged and walked straight to the fridge. She then had a chance to look at his state of attire. His ripped fatigues from the night before, and his nearly ruined beyong repair combat boots. She did her best not to drool at the sight of those well built muscles that rippled and twitched with each movedment. He flexed his biceps, and she wished that she could- No! SHe wouldn't.

"They didn't see you running around town without a shirt lastnight or this morning did they??" She yelled, and pointed at him. He looked down, and cleared his throat. _Hell...the females here in this city of ugly men...compared to this guy...he wouldve been raped...he might've liked it though..._

_Damn it...how do I explain this one..._ He thought. _Shit..._

"Hn..." He opened the fridge door and pulled out a large, 2 pint carton full of blood. Her jaw went slack at the sight of it.

"I...I thought you didn't drink human blood!!"

"I don't, stupid, this is animal blood. Has...a rather...'unique' taste to it." He smirked, opening the carton on the designated seamline, and then pulled the microwave door open, and placed it inside. She watched in disgust.

"Gross...that is nasty...and you kissed your mother with that mouth--" She instantly regretted that comment, and he sent her a pissed off glare. The seconds beeped away as they stared at each other, his with anger, hers with disgust, regret and releif all at the same time. He rolled his eyes, breaking the stare, and opened the door once more, taking the now warm and steaming carton out of the small oven.

"Want some?" He jokingly asked, holding the thing out to her as he got a bendy straw. Her expression changed to horror, and she took a step back.

"You're sick!!"

Later...

She sat on the other side of the futon, and he on the opposite, watching something the large screen tv. It was on the news, and Nothing really interesting was on. "Are you all right?" Sasuke asked, watching the muted telivision. She nodded silently, and watched also, not really paying attention.

She suddenly heard a gurgling noise and looked over at him in curiosity, not being able to stop herself. He sat there, his legs crossed in front of him, blowing into the bendy straw that protruded from his mouth to the carton, and bloody bubbles rose up to the surface and popped, sending small splatters onto his lower jaw and the corner of his mouth. Her jaw dropped, then she started laughing; hard. He stopped, and looked over, then stared down at his bloody drink. Then he blushed red.

He then proceeded to explain himself. "I..I ...uh...Well...Hn...whatever..." He crossed his arms over his chest, and then started sucking madly at the straw again, and swallowed a mouthfull of the sustaining liquid. "Tch..."

She finally recomposed herself, and he glared at the tv in front of them. "So...what was that about...?"

"My brother...and I used to hold contests on who could get the most bubbles over the top without them spilling over...I...I still do it sometimes...I didn't realize I was." He scowled, and put the now empty carton on the floor. "Sorry."

"..." She just laughed again. He sent her an evil, 'fuck off' stare, and she tried to stop, but failed miserably.

After she managed to calm down, she smiled and looked at him. "How...how were you able to heal your wounds...?"

His face fell instantantly. "..."

She gave him a look of suspicion.

"Sasuke. How did you get those wounds healed?"

"Don't worry about it." He replied, not wanting to piss her off and ruin their moment.

"No. You are going to tell me. NOW. If you don't tell me, then You will have to tell Tsunade-Shishou." She glared at him, and he started sweating.

_I'm afraid of telling her...why the fuck am I so afraid of telling her? She's only a fucking human!_

"I...well...I didn't get up and walk off. A vampire sensed my weakened state, and helped me. She gave me blood, and managed to keep me from dying." He answered, skipping over the 'and I was so out of it, I thought that she was you, and slept with her' explanation.

"She?" She asked, and he slowly turned his face to hers, giving her a skeptical look. She frowned, and her face flamed. _Oh God! I am jealous!! AAAACK!! No, no, no, no, no, no!! this isn't happening to me!!_

"What? are you jealous that she gave me her blood?" He asked, his arrogance getting the best of him. "Or is it the fact that I got some from her?"

Her jaw dropped, and he emmeideitly slammed his mouth shut. _You fucking DUMBASS!! _He yelled at himself,_ I can't beleive that I just said that!!_

She got up, shot him the most furious glare that she could muster, and walked right out of his apartment.

The next day...

Sakura woke up that morning and looked over at her alarm clock. She was trying to figure out what had woke her up so early. _Four in the frigging morning. Goddamnit..._Then, the reason made itself known.

Long, hard, persistant knocks resounded through her apartment. She faded back to sleep, then it started again, as soon as it ended. "God damnit!!" She yelled, and flung the sheets off of her body, and her feet hit the ground. She stomped all the way to the door, to let the person at the door know how pissed off she was to get awakened at this time, when she didn't need to go to work.

She threw the door open after undoing all the locks that ran up and down the side, and there stood none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself. "What the fuck are you doing waking me up at this hour, you dumbass!!"

"It was unintentional." He murmured. "It wasn't...I wasn't conscious when it all happened."

"HUH?" Her look of rage changed to confusion, and she blinked several times. "Wh-What...?" She leaned against the door, wanting to slam it into his face. "What the fuck are you talking about, Uchiha..."

He looked at her, his obsidian eyes boring into her iredescent green orbs. "I had lost so much fucking blood that I almost died! And I wasn't...awake when She forced herself on me. I don't know. I learned of it when I woke the next morning. I saw the huge blue bruise on her neck where I...Bit her."

"Did you stay up all night worrying about how to explain this to me, Sasuke?" She asked sweetly, and smirked, and he looked away, a slow blush staining his cheeks.

"...I...Yeah...I did..." He stammered, for the first time in his life, at a loss for words. "I felt...I felt guilty." His hands were now shoved into his pockets, and she scowled at him when he turned his heated gaze back to her own.

"Confess to the fucking mirror, you dumbass, becuase I am NOT your fucking lover, girlfriend or anything! Shut the hell up! Your...sex life or what ever _You_ call it, doesn't involve ME!! and It never will! So stop confessing shit to me!!" And with that, she slammed the door in his face. He stood there for a few more seconds, growled, thought about breaking it down, and just forcing her down on that giant ass bed of hers, and taking her right there, til she was moaning apolagies and begging him to stop when she became to fucking sore to move.

The image of doing that to her made his member harden considerably, and his fangs grew to their origianl large size. "Fuck..." he kicked at the carpet, deciding against the idea, becuase other people would hear the door going down, and hear her moaning and crying out, thinking he was raping her. He didn't need that. Tsunade would KILL him, not to mention that the humans who found him with her would discover what he was. _Tch...Fucking figures..._ He thought.

A few hours later, Sakura emerged from her apartment, and looked around. She was wearing dark, hunter green cargo pants that belonged to her last ex-boyfriend, who left them over at her apartment. He had come over to her place for a drink, got drunk, and she threw him out when he tried to rape her, in his underwear. She hadn't bothered to throw his clothes out too.

She wore a white wife beater that was see through, but as long as Sasuke wasn't with her and staring at her with those eery eyes, then she was fine with it. She only had plain tennis shoes, and she checked herself as she began walking to the elevator. and jogged to her destination when she exited the apartment building.

She made it to the large biulding that they shared with a banking company, and she walked in. she came to the elevator, and walked into it, not even realizing that she was being followed. She was too focused on her current mission. A body suddenly leaped into the elevator with her, and she gasped as the door closed right after he made it in.

Sasuke Uchiha. He grabbed her by the arm, and slammed her up against the wall that was opposite of the door. He gave her a sexy, and evil smirk, and reached over to the left and pressed the button that would take them to the top floor.

She narrowed her gaze on his face, not realizing that this was the same position that they were in the other night a few weeks ago.

"Teme!" She growled. "How dare you!! I could so get your ass handed to you for this This is assault!! And what the fuck is with _you_ slamming _ME_ against walls, huh?"

"It's my favorite position..." He murmured, his lips barely caressing her ear, amking her skin break out into goosbumps and also making her shiver. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran over the intricately curved shape, and she stifled a gasp of suprise. "I can get sooooo much deeper...and the one who is taking me within her...gets alot...alot more pleasure than usual...and i can hit that oh so sweet spot thats way down deep..." He whispered in a low, husky voice. Her eyes widened, and she gasped loudly. Her face turned a dark red hue, and she looked up at the number on the electronic scroll over the door.

_noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._She yelled inwardly, and her inner self was yelling, _Hell_ _yeah!!_ at the same time. _Chana-fucking-roooo!!_

it was going to be a long ride up to floor number 62. They were still on the first floor.

He pulled away from her ear, and ran his tongue over his lower lip, revealing his gleaming, long, white and pointed fangs.

"I...am going to teach you to not stomp on me when I am trying to tell you something, you idiot...specially a fucking vampire..." He leaned down, his lips hovering a hair's breadth abover her own, and whispered, "If I were someone other than myself...or some type of wer...what would've you done, Sakura...?"

He moved to touch her lips with his own, then pulled away. he did it again and again, until she started to tilt her face up to meet his lips. He smirked, and the numbers started going up. She glanced up at it. 2...3...4...5...then the number five started blinking, signaling a stop. He smirked, and leaned down.

His lips met hers, in a searing kiss, and he didn't wait for her to catch up and kiss him back. His tongue slipped between her lips and teeth, and tangled with her own. Her lips parted instinctively, as he explored her mouth, and the elevator's door opened behind him, He ignored it, and kept on going. He arched his hips into hers, meeting hers and grinding into her.

An old couple surrounded by secretarys stared in disbleleif. One of the lovely young blond females slapped her husband or her male counterpart-coworker with a folder, whispering, "Why don't we ever 'bless' the elevator like that?!" The poor guy blanched, watching the two of them go at it, with his jaw hanging.

The old couple blushed red, and gaped. The door then made a dinging sound, and closed slowly. the people at Sasuke's back leaned over the space as it grew smaller and smaller, and a dull thump was heard when it closed.they had all fallen over.

He released her lips, and they both gasped for air. Sakura stared up at him. "Why are you doing this..."

He kissed her again, and whispered into her mouth as he ran his hands over her curved body. "I am teaching you a lesson in humiliation, my dear Sakura Haruno..." Then, his mouth slanted over hers, and his tongue plunged into her mouth. His lean hands went down to her hips, and squeezed her ass, and she jumped into him, pressing herself against him even harder. She whimpered into his mouth, and he released her again.

"Sasuke..."

His hands then slipped under the white fabric of the wifebeater that she word. He saw that her nipples were showing and hardened, and found that she was wearing a sports bra. "Hn..." His hands smoothed over her satin-like skin, and let his fingers creep up and under the restraining bra. He pushed it up and over her breasts, and gathered the full well rounded orbs into his hands. "Ah..." He murmured.

"Sasu..." He squeezed with enough force to make her moan, in pain or pleasure, she didn't know which. She'd never felt somethigng like this before. It was strange to her. It felt great...but it hurt at the same time. "ke..."

She arched into his hands as best as she could since he was forcing her back to stay straight against the wall. He massaged her breasts with vigor. Then her shirt was shoved up to her collar bone. She shreiked when he ran his elongated fangs against the sensitive curves, then ran them over a nipple. "Sas-Sasuke...!" He grinned in satisfaction.

He looked up at her face once more, and she saw the raw desire in those coal black depths. She couldn't...and she wouldn't be able to deny him.

She glanced up at the board again, seeing teh number 10. _SHIT...He wouldn't...He wouldn't do this...not in a elevator...No...not now..._

But her body sure gave him a different message. Her hands unconscoiously went up to the back of his neck, and ran through the feather like spiky hair at his nape, and she moaned again.

"S-Sas...u...ke..."

* * *

HEEHEE...

Another cliffy...it's only for effect...DX Im sorry...!! Thankyou reviewers!!

UchihaSanNin

PS- Karin go t so blown off...mwahahahahhahaaaa...Idk think Ima have rin my story anymore.

Drop kicks her into the sun.

BURN!! and get out of my fic!! Suigetsu and Juugo can stay... CX


	5. Chapter 5

**_An Evening With El Diablo_**

Chapter 5: An Evening with El Diablo

Without Sustance, we cannot exist; Anonymous

I no own Naruto. I was up at 0140 something hours, so I decided to type...I'm in pain...any female would understand...lol..ow...Hurts to laugh...damn it all!! Damn you Eve!!

* * *

"S-Sas...u...ke..." Her moan drove him nuts. He revelled in the sound. The way it tumbled from her lips as if it were some sweet sin to say it aloud. In reality, it really was. Tsunade would kill him if she saw him...violating...or...messing around with her apprentice. He would be shot without question. She had personally told him that when she first met him and put him on the team.

His mouth moved over her breasts once more, and his hands moved down to her pants. He hooked his finger into them, and let the tips of the long digits caress her skin.

He released her now puckered flesh and moved back toward her mouth, claiming it with his own once more, as he pulled at her pants, unsnapping the front, and pulling the zipper down slowly. This time, her tongue slowly responded to his own as it explored the new territory, and went along with his into a short dance, caressing his own, and slowly exploring his own mouth. His hands then shoved her pants down past her hips, and his fingers found her now soaking wet underwear. His middle finger found that really wet spot, and he retreated from her mouth, and smiled.

"I really make you this bad...eh, Sakura...?" His other fingers spread her, and his middle finger traced around her wet passage, through her panties. "Hn..."

He watched her facial expression as he did so. Her eyes closed tightly, and opened slowly to focus on his face, as if wishing this were some kind of dream. _Well, my dear Haruno Sakura, _He thought,_ This is no dream or fantasy of yours...you brought this unto yourself..._ Her cheeks were flushed, and something inside him laughed, thinking it was too beautiful for words. Her lips parted slowly, into a silent moan, and he ran his tongue over the lower, fuller one.

She was his for the taking. **_All his._** But...now wasn't the time. _Tonight,_ He promised himself. Right now, he just wanted her all hot and bothered.

His middle finger rubbed against that small extra sensitive bundle of nerves at her entrance, and her legs suddenly spasmed and gripped his thighs, and her hips moved into his hands.

"...Saaaaaaaaasu...ke...Y-yes..."

"What's that...?"

He did it again, making her breathing hitch, and her hips pushed forward once more, pushing toward something that she knew nothing about; she didn't understand...but she loved what he was doing, nonetheless. He smirked as she gasped his name loudly, over and over again, as he repeated his torturous ministrations.

--

The elevator reached the 2nd floor once more, and Sasuke still held his partner against the wall, her arms pinned above her head. He didn't bring her to release, but nearly did. She was like putty in his arms. begging, writhing, pushing against his fingers as they moved over her body in the gentlest caresses.

His full weight was now pressed onto her, pinning her to the wall. He was kissing her lazily, drawing her tongue to play a slow and tantalizing game of cat and mouse. His tongue slid over hers, tasting, touching, and dancing.

He pulled away slowly, staring down at her swollen, now cherry red lips. He leaned forward once more, and met her open mouthed, their tongues meeting once more in an endless duel. She now, was a willing participant.

He released her arms, allowing them to once again go around his neck and curl her fingers into the spiky, feather like hair at the nape of his neck. He ran his fingers over her breasts once more, plucking at the hardened peaks, then pulled her bra down, along with her wife beater. then, he reached down, not breaking their kiss, and hitched her pant up slowly, letting his fingers rub against that wetness one last time.

He set her down on her feet, and pushed his fingers underneath the waistband of her cargo pants one last time. She sighed into his mouth, then he was gone. He slowly zipped and buttoned her pants, and pulled away, leaving small, promising, nipping kisses on her lips.

Without a word he moved away to the opposite side of the car. Then, he mumbled, "Fix your hair." She looked at her stunned expression In the mirror like surface of the double doors, then saw the messy locks standing up everywhere. It was in complete disarray, and a few strands escaped from her pony tail at the back of her head. She brushed her hands through it as she retied it, and it looked better afterwords.

--

(Sakura's POV)

"I need a drink..." I muttered, as I walked through the kitchen. I had taken off my underwear and bra, due to how sensitive my nipples now were, and the fabric of the shirt was now irritating me also. And the underwear? Tch, I got tired of feeling wet. Thanks to that...that...animal. I managed to make a hasty exit from the building, before the Uchiha even guessed that I was gone. But, he probably noticed it by now. It was a last ditch, and stupid effort in order to evade, what he had promised with those sensuous fingers and languid kisses, what was in store for me tonight.

My first tiem with any man. My first time with Sasuke Uchiha, who was obviously...no _blatantly_ promising mind blowing sex.

With a vampire.

A vampire...

The thought kept going through my head again. I just got rid of it, and here it is again. _It isn't right,_ my instinct raged. _He...He's a monster!_

**_Yes it is..._**My Inner yelled back, defying all logic.**_How long has it been!? You are a sexless zombie! You immerse yourself in your work! Let go and have one night of those...hands, all over you...ooh...Just thinking of it makes me have butterflies..._**

_He's no monster,_ I told myself, as I walked over to the cabinet. _He is human, like the rest of us. I mean look, He, of all people, gave into temptation. Since when does HE do that? C'mon. There is a first for everything, and tonight, Sakura Haruno, you, are going to lose your virginity. You are not growing old and...sexless like a nun. _

I had placed the bottle of Scotch up on the second shelf, and I stretched my arm out as I opened it. Couldn't reach it. I stood on my tiptoes and stretched my whole body. My shirt came up to my naval, and I placed my hand onto the tiled surface of the counter at my hips for balance. I groaned with frustration when I found that I _still_couldn't reach the damned crystal Decatur.

I stretched harder this time, reached the edge of the shelf, then I tried again, letting out a hiss of air as I breathed out.

"Almost...got..."

A well muscled arm suddenly snaked around my waist, and I froze where I was as something hard pressed against my ass. Hands snuck their way to my flat, tautly stretched stomach, and then went up to my breasts and a purr sounded at my ear when he found that i wasn't wearing a bra anymore.

"You should know that drinking dulls the senses..." His voice.

Sasuke Uchiha. He whispered those words seductively against my ear, then his tongue ran along the curved grooves, making me shiver. Goosebumps broke out over my flesh, and I felt my nipples harden to small peaks under his hands. He squeezed them again, and I leaned my head back against his shoulder.

He ground his hips against my ass, and my blush went darker as I felt a rather large bulge push against me. He pushed me further against the counter. "Why did you run," He asked, now nibbling at my earlobe, then going to the side of my neck, letting his large canines scrape against my pulse.

"Huh...aaaah..." Was all I could muster, and he pinched my hardened peaks with his thumbs and forefingers.

"Hmmmm...??"

He repeated his actions when I didn't answer and arched forward.

"I...I don't...I don't ..." My breathing hitched when he did it again. "Want this!" I finished with a yell. He growled in response, then twirled me around so fast that i nearly fell over. He stayed me with a hand at my hip, and now, facing him, he stared down into my eyes with those expressionless, cold, black eyes of his.

A voice seemed to call out to me as I stared into those soulless and hard to read depths. "I want you..." The vice whispered, over and over in my head. I knew that it was Sasuke, even though his lips didn't even move. I seemed to drown in those words. His eyes took on an emberlike glow where his pupils would've been, and It was, oddly, erotic, albeit a little freaky.

**((3rd Person POV) Any more Sakura or Sasuke here, and it woulda gotten really disturbing on my part. Lmao...))**

He all but dragged the pinkette to the futon in her living room. He never broke the passionate kiss they shared, then he sat down, and she pulled her lips from his. _If this is the chance I can have to get away, then I am going to take it..._She thought. He held a hand up to her expectant for her to take it and come down into his lap, but she suddenly turned and started to walk off, but his own reflexes were ten times faster.

"Ah-ah..." He shook his head, his arm now wrapped around her slim waist, "We aren't having any of that..."

He twirled her around once more, and yanked her down into his lap. He spread his legs and her thighs hugged his. She stared down into his coal black and glowing eyes, and her blush returned at that look he was giving her. Pure, uncontained and leashed lust. Then, his hands moved up under her shirt, and he gripped it in his hands, and tore it down the front. The buttons were sent flying everywhere, and his lips met her in a searing kiss.

His lips slanted over hers and he groaned loudly as her tongue slid into his mouth without coaxing, shlyly touching his own. As their wet muscles slowly explored each other once again, he worked his way out of his clothing.

After he got rid of the offending material of his shirt, he broke away from her and she looked him up and down.

_He...wow..._It was all she could think.

She stared down at his body. He was built like a God. He wasn't just a handsome face at all like she thought. His biceps bulged outward when they flexed, and when he moved to put his rms around her waist. They were well formed and shaped. Her eyes went to his chest, and she ran her hands over the slope of curved muscle. Then, his well defined abs. The eight pack stood out even in his half-relaxed state. They were clearly visible. the shaded planes of lower muscle twitched as she ran a finger over them, and she admired it like she would a painting.

"What are you doing, inspecting me?" he asked, and she looked up at him, at his devilishly handsome face.

"I...you..." She kissed him. "You're beautiful, Sasuke..."

"..." He raised a finely arched, raven brow at her, and she nearly melted. "No...beauty is for women. I sure as hell aren't one of them." His lips claimed hers once more, and he shoved her down onto the futon under him.

--

As much as his blood boiled; as much as his insides screamed; as much as his cock throbbed with pain and want; he did his best to ignore it. He wanted to bite. just...dig his teeth into her skin and take a long, hard pull. He groaned at the aching feeling in his canines. The ache was increasing with each throb, and it was painful as hell. His throat burned, making him yearn for a drink. His member, now fully aroused, rose and throbbed against the thin restraint of his boxers.

He wouldn't bite. He wouldn't take her. Not til she begged. If he'd come inside her, or all over himself, he didn't give a shit. it would take more than once to sate his urges. She was his, and his alone. Everything she did; every little action; every reaction to his amorous attentions; every blush; every hesitation_; Everything_ she did screamed,_ virgin_!! in his mind. He knew already, of course. He knew the scent. Since they met that night, he could smell that clean, untainted scent. It only irked him even more.

"Sas...uke..." She murmured, and he swiftly removed her pants, finding that shew as wearing no panties. He smiled. She was lying under him on the futon, now completely naked, with him between her legs. Her thighs were locked together, as if a last ditch effort to keep him from getting to her.

"Hn..."

_How it would feel with those legs around my hips..._He thought, and leaned forward. He ran a hand up her calf, then to the inside of her thigh, and they parted like oil and water. he came down over her, and his hips pressed against hers. His throbbing erection pressed against her wet passage through his boxers, and her blush deepened.

"Ahhh..."

He moved against her, rubbing her hips with his, and she gasped. He reached down and let his length slide through the hold at the front of his boxers, and she looked down.

"S-Sasuke..." She looked back up at him with uncertianty clouding hte lust in her eyes. "Sasuke...I..."

"Shh...It's all right. I will try not to hurt you..." He murmured softly, as he rubbed his lips agaisnt her pulse, wanting to beg for a taste.

_Now...I've sen men naked...I was a medic...Tsunade had trained me in a hospital she worked at...but...this guy...he takes the cake...he's gotta be at least 8 or 9 inches! He is FREAKING huge! _She thought. He let his length settle against her, and it rubbed against her entrance. She moaned again as it rubbed her the right way. He pushed forward once more, planning on getting her so caught up in her own rapture that she wouldn't feel the pain of his member thrusting into her the first time.

His lips moved over hers, taking her moans into his mouth, and he moved against her in a slow, steady pace. His length slid over her, lubricating himself and gaining throaty moans of pleasure from the both of them as he increased the pressure of his thrusts.

**_VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMM VRRRRRRRRRRRRRM_**!!

Sakura's cellphone. They both froze in sudden apprehension, and Sakura looked down at the foot of the piece of furniture they were on, to see her pants moving as the phone vibrated. She started to reach down.

Sasuke readjusted himself against her, and growled a threat to whoever it was. "Ignore it, Sakura. Don't answer it." He ordered, but she dug into her pocket, and flipped it open. Naruto. "Fucking ignore it, Sakura...!" He moved to kiss her again, but she twisted her face away and answered.

_Fucking dobe_...Sasuke thought_. I'll fucking kill him... _

He tucked her face into her cleavage, and She put the hone to her ear. "He-He-Hello...?" She answered with a shaky breath.

"Sakura-San."

Naruto's Voice. Sasuke growled with murderous intent. "There's been a change of plans for tonight--Ur...are you okay?"

Sakura tensed and blushed. Sasuke face came away from her breasts, and he looked at her. "I...um, yeah...I just got...a headache..." She could've slapped the Uchiha. he wouldn't move away from her and stop staring into her eyes and making her search for things to say. SHE was stuttering. What the hell.

"Um, what change of plans...?"

"Oh. Um. We've been alerted by Tsunade that all teams must now be on stand bye. She has a mission for us, and isn't sure on who to send yet. Sasuke is guaranteed to go. You? She doesn't know yet." He paused, then shyly whispered, "Teme's with you, isn't he..."

Sasuke's face went red, with anger, or embarrassment she didn't know, and he snatched the phone away from her ear. "Bastard! Mind your own fucking business!!" He yelled, and stood up.

"I thought so. See you at 18."

Click. Sasuke had already threw his pants back on and walked out the door, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura behind on the futon, still naked. The door slammed in his wake, and she was too stunned to move.

* * *

Blood.

Nope.

Ripping the insides out of my next target and twisting them around his mutilated body.

Making him eat them?

Ehhhhh...

Naruto's face.

That's it. Gone. Finally...

After three hours of sexual frustration and walking funny, due to a painful, un-qeunched need to thrust into that pink haired woman next to me, my swollen dick had FINALLY kicked It to the curb and let me relax. Thank you, Naruto...I thought sarcastically. Bastard...

I stood outside the club that we were going to have to go into. Sakura stood beside me, and we were waiting for Naruto and Sai to get into place at the back to jump in in case we ran into trouble. We looked like a regular couple to the normal people. I lightly fingered the small gun that was tucked into the waistband of my jeans, then ran my hand over the different assorted magazines of silver and holy water filled bullets. It looked to them and Sakura like i was scratching myself.

"Sasuke! Not so obvious to the naked eye, okay...?" She said, disgusted, and rolled her eyes, trying to keep away from me. I just looked over at her, and my eyes raked over her choice of attire. Tsunade said to dress like...someone looking for some fun...and she sure took the part.

She wore a pleated and many layered red and black striped skirt that reached down barely to mid thigh, and it was tight around her hips. It molded her form perfectly. Her corset seemed to leave nothing to the imagination either, but it's not like I needed one. Hell, I knew what was under there, and already, I really wanted to get my hands on her one more time.

Me? Hell, all I wore was a bare of ripped and old bloodstained jeans, steel toed combat boots, and my black t-shirt I always wear out in the crowd.

No answer or word from our team. they were doing their damnedest to be discreet, so I knew that it would take a good bit to get back without getting noticed by anyone. or _anything. _So, I turned to Sakura, who still looked around with indifference. I leaned in toward her, and pulled her to me, by the bottom and flared part of her skirt.

"C'mere." I growled, and she reluctantly scooted closer. I then pressed her against the glass behind her, and she froze.

"Sasuke, NO."

"Don't worry."

I placed my hands on either side of her head, trapping her, and I leaned down. It's not like I wanted to be close to her. My body and mind _Screamed _to be near her. I needed to smell her enticing scent. The smell of her blood rushing to her now rapidly flushing cheeks. I needed it. All of it. People cooed in awe as they walked past us, and her blush deepened.

"Sasuke..."

"Aa..." I leaned further in, and she tilted her face up toward mine.

Sasuke...please. NO."

"Shut up." I growled, cutting off her flustered protests. I let my tongue slide from my mouth and into hers as my lips touched hers. She sighed at the unexpected invasion, and my tongue caressed hers. I closed my eyes, revelling in her taste, smelling her scent.

"Get it Teme!! Datteboyo!!"

I froze, and retreated from my tasty prize, at the sound of his voice. "Prick." I muttered knowing that he heard. I growled, and stared back into those iridescent green orbs of hers. I smirked, then turned my gaze to those doors at least half a block down the street that would lead us down to our original destination.

We are going into Hell. And, having a splendid evening, with El Diablo. The club and bar itself was named after it's disturbing owner.

Sakura's black, knee high combat moved moved against my jean clad leg, and I glanced back at her. My eyes wavered down to her breasts, which were too...unconcealed for my liking. A cross dangled between those two well formed mounds of flesh, and I stared down at it. her chest heaved, making the silver piece catch the light from the street lamps. "Tch..." I spat to my left, and walked off.

I dusted off my bue jeans and raked a hand through my raven hair, making the spikes at the back of my head flare out once more, in complete disarray. Sakura watched me in total...well, awe, I guess, and then looked away. I looked to the door, then grabbed her and pulled her roughly to my side.

"Let's go." I growled, and she started to struggle against my hands that gripped her waist tightly. maybe a little too tight for comfort, but I did have to show her and everyone else inside who was inferior, and who was superior. I was an Uchiha. When people see me, the people of races that humans don't know exist that is, they would cower in fear. I was ruthless. A silent killer, back in Europe, when I was desperate for revenge on my brother. I was reverting back to the old Sasuke Uchiha.

SHE wasn't going to like this one bit. But, I didn't care. She had no choice. I shoved the doors open, and walked into the large room.

After all, she didn't have a say in anything that I have planned for her, or anybody here in this world.

--

I stopped walking forward, and concentrated my attention on the crowd around me. Sakura's struggles didn't even bother me. My hands were like vice-grips on her wrists and I stared at these creatures that met my gaze with indifference.

Vampires.

Demons.

Fallen Angels.

And yes. even Lycans, and the rarely detectable Wer. I could smell him somewhere in the room.

Not a wolf, But a Wer or shape shifter of some kind none the less. All eyes were on me when I walked in. The double doors swung shut behind me, and Sakura's struggles resumed after nearly dying of a heart attack. I heard her heart fluttering in her chest, and I smirked.

The animal like eyes that were staring my way flashed silver, due to the dark, red black lighting in the whole area. Music blared from an unknown location across the huge room, but no one payed any mind to the beat that reverberated through their heads. My eyes were probrably flashing in that unnatural silver color also, because when I turned my apathetic gaze to Sakura, she froze.

The eyes of these monsters flashed with lust and thirst as they fixed upon the beautiful, wonderful smelling female at my side. She looked around, her heart beating wildly. I glared daggers at each and everyone of those freaks, hearing their disturbing and sick thoughts.

Sakura's struggles renewed as I started walking forward. "What are you doing, Sasuke!" She screamed over the loud music. "Stop it! Let go of me!! You're hurting me!!"

I looked down at her with all the hate that I could muster. "Shut the fuck up and lets go. Quit acting like a baby. I thought that you wanted me. I mean, hell, you acted like it outside. Now come on." I yanked her along with me, and she pulled a hand back.

The crack of a palm meeting my cheek resounded through the room. But it still didn't beat the music. It didn't hurt at all. I knew everyone heard it though. I stared at her, and bared my fangs. "Bitch..." I growled, and threw her over my shoulder like a large sack of rice. Someone fell over to the floor in front of me, and I stopped and stared down at him.

Human.

I stood there for only a second, staring down at the young teen with indifference. Then, as I started walking, he grabbed my foot. "Please...help...E...M-Me...Pluh...pluh...ease..." He was bleeding from a neck wound, and Sakura was looking over my other shoulder in shock and horror at the man.

I closed my eyes, opened them once more, and stared straight ahead. Then, I glared down at him once more, and threw back a steel toed combat boot. I lashed out, kicking him right into the ribs, where his heart was located. I heard the unmistakable crack and splinter of bones, and his heart was pierced. His heart then busted, and he stopped breathing as he slumped to the floor once more, on his stomach.

"You killed my prey, and now you will give me yours." a low, deep voice growled. I felt Sakura stiffen on my shoulder, and I sighed.

"You threw him at my feet, dumb fuck, so I got rid of the obstacle." I kept my cool, and walked away. I didn't even turn to see who it was. I wanted to get where I needed to be. Not bother with stupid sideshows.

I walked toward the door that would lead to the man I wanted to speak to. A human. And of given the chance, I would kill him tonight. Then, and only then, I would finish the obligation of this mission, by slaying the rest of these fools.

* * *

So? How is it!!

Read and reveiw!!

Till Next time!!

UchihaSanNIn


	6. Chapter 6

**_An Evening With El Diablo_**

Chapter 6: Complete and Total Rapture

* * *

UchihaSanNin doesn not own Naruto.

* * *

_You guys, I am sorry for making Sasuke act or look like a prick!! _

_DX_

_I didn't want to, then I did, becuase he would say or do some thing only to protect someone, ya knows? Thats in my opinion. Idk about you guys. I sorta understand him...alittle bit in the Manga. But in his present situation, who can blame him for doing these things? But I know that he wouldn't hurt Sakura and Naruto. If he did, how would that suddden flashback of them in the fight with the 8 tailed jinchuuriki be explained? He didnt cut all of his ties. I think that they are growing stronger as we read along!! And there MIGHT be a SasSaku moment...I mean, read in my prof...I found it on someone elses, and It caught my interest. I was Like- omg! SO freaking true!!_

_But, anyway, back to my fanfic. lol. Sorry for making him seem like a prick. he does things for a reason. Like not letting Sakura come with him when He went to Oro-Jackson-- He wanted to protect her. thats it. da da!!_

**Uchiha SanNin**

* * *

Sasuke pulled the door to, and walked into another room. Instantaniously, their comm links went out of range, due to a satillite block.

"Hello, Sasuke-Kun. What is it that you are desperate to know? I can feel your anger from here! Calm down..."

Sasuke dumped Sakura to the ground, and she landed at his feet with an enraged look on her face. "You asshole! What the hell is your problem, huh? You can be such...such a...prick sometimes! What the fuck-"

"Sakura. Shutup." Sasuke snarled, not even looking at her. His attention was riveted on the man at the desk behind her, who was staring at her pink hair and body.

"Where did you pick her up? She is a mouthy one..." The man muttered. She looked back at him, and the man smiled. "My name is Atsushi. I am...Hmmm...Sasuke-Kun's advisor."

Sasuke visibly stiffened. "You aren't anything to me, bastard. You sent me on a wild fucking goose chase in Europe, knowing that Itachi was here. I wasted time, all on your stupid ass assumptions. WHy the fuck did you send me there?" He asked, his fangs bared. Sakura slowly stood up, and turned to stand beside the enraged half-breed.

"I had business that needed to be taken care of, Sasuke-Kun, and you were the one who was free. I am sorry." He said, then started speaking once more. "But i have heard that your brother--"

"Shutup." Sasuke murmured, and stepped foreward, til he came up to the desk. The man behind it shrank back. Sasuke's eyes were glowing once more, like dying embers of a small fire. He then reached foreward with amazing speed, and grabbed the lapels of the man's coat. He dragged him foreward until His abdomen hit the edge of the desk, and their faces were nearly touching. Sasuke stared into his eyes.

"I should feed you to those sick fucks outside...After seing this one here," he cocked his head in his patner's direction. "They're probrably willing to take one such as you..." He muttered, and Atsushi's eyes widened.

"You-You can't do that! You-YOu wouldn't! Do you know what that would do to--"

"Oh, I have a good idea what would happen..." He dragged The now struggling man over the desk, and the man's lean body hit the ground with a thump.Sakura gaped, then regained her senses, as Sasuke began to drag him to the door.

"What are you doing!!" She yelled. "We came here to interrogate him, not throw him like a lamb to the wolves, you moron!!" Sasuke's glowing ember like eyes landed on her.

"This is a personal matter. Between me, and Little Astishi here. I sugest heavily that you, my dear Sakura, stay the fuck out of it. It has nothing to do with the things we were sent here for." He threw the door open, and dragged the helpless and screaming man out by the hair. Sakura watched, horrified. "Sasuke!!"

"Stay in here, Sakura. Don't come out, what ever you think you hear." and withthat last sentence, he slammed the doors shut. The door jammed, and she tried the handle, but it wouldn't turn.

"Damn you you idiot!!" She screamed.

about twenty minutes later...

Sasuke kicked the door open, and dragged a now bloody and moaning Astushi back into the room. He dropped him to the floor, and shut the doors. Sakura was on the Uchiha in the next instant.

"What did you do to him!!" She yelled, as she shoved him to the door, with his back against it. He and she both knew that she was screwed if he decided to fight back, but he took her raging temper.

"You know, Sakura, Ignorance is bliss..." He said, and she narrowed her gaze on his beautiful face. He was smiling.

__

He just fed a human to a pack of veracious vampires, and was smiling??

She thought.

"Tsunade will-"

"Do nothing." he shoved her away, and she was sent across the room. "He's not been bitten. I wouldn't let them. But, I was tempted to do so. These things out there know me. Trust me. I got around when I was younger." he repied. He knelt down next to the man. "All I did was muss his hair and put a few bruises and scratches on him. He only pissed himself." She looked down at him.

He did. litereally. The man was lying in his own juices. _Nasty,_ She thought. She watched Sasuke lift the guy's head up, and he opened his eyes. "Sasuke-Sama, I know where the Uchiha is!! please don't kill me, I swear that I will tell you the truth this time!!"

"Oh shut the fuck up you pussy, I ain't even done anything to you!" Sasuke raged. Atsushi stopped his ranting, and looked up at the Uchiha before him. "Now, tell me. What is it that they want with her." It was no question. It was a demand.

Sasuke grabbed the man's chin, jerked his face to the left, where he was pointing oer at Sakura. "Her. Not me. HER."

"I...I don't know..."

"Lair..." He stood once more, and started to drag him to the door once more.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Atsushi wailed, and writhed on the ground. "They want her only becuase she knows of their existance!! And they still have her mother and father!! That's why!!" Sasuke promptly dropped the leg that he was holding, and smirked.

Sakura had a shocked expression on her face. "...!"

"Do they plan to kill her?"

"I don't-" Sasuke advanced toward him once more, and the man screeched. "No! They want her because she is in the ANBU Black Ops, and she is an important person to the woman who runs it! And If they get her, she would do anything to get her away from them! They would turn her, not kill her! She has too much valueble information!!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and straightened his full height.

"Hn...You aren't as dumb as you look, Atsushi." He smirked, and turned to walk out. Sakura just stood there, staring down at the man.

"They still have my parents...That can't be true...I saw them die with my own eyes. What the hell are you insinuating...?" She asked, narrowing her gaze on the man's face. She walked over to him, and pulled a boot clad foot back, ready to kick h8m full in the face.

_Shit,_ Sasuke thought, and caught her leg, before it could make contact with the man's face. "Stop it. That's all the information that we needed from him. We're through with him. Right now our job is to finish off the bastards in here. Got it?!"

"Sas-Sasuke...!" She started, but he cut her off, by grabbing her arm in a brutal grip.

"Take your rage out on the retards outside this room. Not a human. He's low enough as it is. You can't touch him. He has more onnections than the fucking mafia... So no. Leave it as it is. We can't kill him." He dragged her back out of the room.

--

They made their way to the bar, and Sasuke sat down in a large, round, swivel chair. Sakura sat next to him, and his grip had loosened on her arm alittle. They and the rest of the team had decided to stay on radio silence, due to the hearing abilitys of their targets. they would only break it if they absolutely needed to. Sakura turned toward Sasuke when he ordered something, and he was staring at her.

He suddenly leaned foreward, and she was too shocked to move. he was suddenly ravaging her mouth with his kisses, and ran his tongue over her bottem lip before slanting his mouth against hers once more, and pushing into hers. She felt the other's eyes on her as she responded to them with equal fervor. He pulled away from her, and dipped his face into her neck, and ran his tongue over her vein. She didn't care. He felt her shudder against him, and knew that the other vampires, wers, and Lycans were watching in interest.

He raked his teeth down over the pulsing vein, and his urge to bite overcame his senses. Her hands were fisted against his chest, gripping his shirt in a death grip. He growled as he opened his mouth wide, and slowly sunk his teeth into the side of her neck. She gasped in slight pain, and then complete rapture overtook the both of them. He pulled her into his lap, and crushed her against his chest as he worked on her neck.

Blood rapidly filled his waiting mouth, and he eagerly took a long pull, feeling her arch toward his body. He heard her small moan, barely audible over the music, but he was able to pick it up.

He took another long, hard pull, then had to make himself stop. His muscles and whole body went stiff at the taste of her blood. Coppery, yes, but it was the greatest thing he'd ever tasted. He ran his tongue over the wound he made, closing the two large pinpricks, then pulled away to look at her face. She didn't even register that he had bitten her. She suddenly noticed that her cross was gone from around her neck, and looked down into his hands.

It rested on the palm of his right hand, and the chain dangled between his fingers, rested onto his leg. She blanched. "What the fuck just happened...?" Her neck burned oddly. Not with pain, but with pleasure.

Then, everything seeming to happen at once. "Sas...Sasuke...Y...you...just...bit me...?" She murmured, putting a hand to the burning spot at her neck.

As Sasuke picked up the drink that strangely resembled blood, he turned to the counter, leaving her unattended. She just sat there, staring at the cross in his hands, wondering WHY his hands weren't...burning. Then, she was yanked out of her chair. Becuase Sasuke took the intricatelly carved cross, she wasn't protected.

__

What the hell...Sasuke, what are you doing!! She thought. _You traitor!! Bastard!!_

She was in the arms of another vampire, and she had her back to him. She could smell his rancid breath on her neck, where Sasuke had just bitten her. "He should've turned you," he breathed, as his tongue barely touched her skin. "But since he killed my own prey...and finally took that damnable thing off of you...now we may all take turns feasting upon your flesh..." She tried to jerk out of his grasp, and couldn't. His bruising hold on her wrist tightened, and she growled loudly.

"Let me go, you sonofabitch!!" She screamed, and tired to pull away. Then, Sasuke was standing there, facing them, not ten feet away. The cross was in his right hand still, the chain now swaying madly around his fingers. "Sasuke!"

"Let her go." He growled. Rage seemed to comsume him when He saw the bastard's fangs scratch her neck, and she winced, trying to writhe out of his arms. The vampire didn't pay him no notice. "Huh..." he then stepped foreward, and lashed out, throwing the cross like a small shuriken, and then the vertical peice landed in his head, burying itself into his cranium.

He automatically started screeching, and Sakura was turned loose. She leaped away from the vampire, and glared at Sasuke. He only watched the vampire fall to the floor, smoke rising from the cross that made contact with his head. "Hn..." He raised his nose in disgust. "I told you to let her go, you fucker."

Then, he grabbed Sakura, and threw her away from him as the whole room seemed to converge together on him.

He sent a fist crashing into another's face, and a shot rang out in the darkness. the music automatically stopped, and all eyes turned to his rear. Sakura. A vampire turned to ash to his right, and he smirked.

"This is going to be interesting."

--

Naruto and Sai shared bored expressions as they listened intently, then they heard the fighting begin. The music had stopped, and Naruto smiled. "Go Teme...!" He then heard the transmission:

"Looks like were going to need your help, you guys." Sasuke's voice. It still had that bored tone, as if they were playing with hamsters.

"You ready, Sai? we are gonna have to tap into some stuff. How's that sound to you?"

"Sure. Lets do it." Sai flashed one of his fake smiles, and stood.

--

Sakura and Sasuke stood back to back. Sakura only had one clip of ammo left, and he was running out of Ideas. when She ran out, he would have to end for her too, and that was going to be one interesting feat. Her hand suddenly grabbed his, and he smirked again. "It's our dear little Sasuke-Kun..."

He glared at the ugly vampire who had spoken to him. theree was only a handful, or at least ten or fifteen that he could handle himself, but with Sakura to constantly gaurd over, he couldn't do it. He closed his eyes and then reopened them, revealing those ruby red eyes, with the three tomoe spinning rapidly around his black pupils. "Go ahead and try to touch her. See what I don't don't do to your face..." Then the vampires lunged, and He shoved Sakura underneath him, and before he could do anything else, the watersystem came on. Alarm bells suddenly started ringing, and everyone froze as they water began to pummel each and everyone of the undead creatures underneath it.

They then started laughing, and Sasuke stared back at them with an apethic exppression. "THis is my help? where the fuck are those guys..."

Then, the bodies of the others began to emit smoke from where the water made contact with their bodies, and then they screeched and ran for cover, which they couldn't find, Sakura looked out from between Sasuke's legs, to see the creatures screeching with earpeicing wails, and she covered her ears. _Holy Water,_ She thought. _Naruto...Sai...bout damn time..._

The others exploded, and Sasuke watched Sakura stand. "You okay?" He asked, and she didn't answer at first. She just looked at him, taking in his features. _What else can I expect from you before I can begin to trust you...?_ Then, she noticed the steamy looking smoke coming off of his muscular body. It came through the shirt that was soaked and wet and sticking to his abs and pectoral muscles, and the back of his neck. it was also coming from his jeans also.

"Sasuke...doesn't that...doesn't that hurt...?" She asked, and he only stared at her, then shook his head, sending a spray of water in all directions, including on her. his hair now stood on end, and he walked past her, without saying a word. She watched him walk through the water that cascaded down onto his musclaur body, and his clothing clung to his muscles in just the right way. Smoke continued to roll off of his body as he walked out the doors, telling her that his skin was equally effected by the water.

Sasuke leaned backwards against the wall outside. Pain seemed to consume his mind and body as the water rolled off of his arms and body. He needed to get rid of his clothes as soon as possible. _Fucking dobe...he should've known that I would take a nearly equal effect from the damned Holy Water...that's why I never touch the stuff...A cross I can handle...But...shit..._

He was trying desperately to catch his breath, and people walked by, staring at the smoke that curled up and away into the atmosphere. His skin had been tinted red becuase of the long exposure. _Shit...Any longer, and I would've been in the same boat as the others..._

Sakura appeared beside him, and looked at him with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," he answered, and stood straight. his skin was still tinted red, but at least the burning pain stopped. But, he still needed to rid himself of his still soaked clothing that was still touching his skin, and sending pain through his body again and again.

--

He walked down the hall in the apartment building, and started pulling his clothes off. Sakura was walking behind him, and she gaped as his shirt was thrown to the floor. "what-what are you doing, Sasuke!!" his skin was a darker red where his shirt was, and she closed her mouth. She wasn't going to yell at him. He was obviously in a lot of pain at the moment. Then, he unbuckled the belt at his pants, and unsnapped his jeans. she winced at the sound of the zipper, and then there went his jeans with a wet flop. He shoved his door open.

"Do you ever lock your door?" She asked, watching him walk into his apartment in nothing but his boxers, then as he rounded the corner of the hall, heading toward his room, without even shutting it behind him. As he rounded that corner, she saw him tuck his thumbs into the waistband. "S-Sasuke...?" She grabbed his jeans and shirt, blushing once more, and followed him. She threw his clothes into the sink, and went to figure out where he went.

"Sasuke?" she looked into his room to see him lying face down on the bed, completely naked. She hesitated. "S-Sasuke...Um...is there anything you would like for me to do for you?"

Muffled words reached her ears, as he spoke into the blanket, and she cocked her head at an angle. "Huh?"

"Get a sponge or a rag and wet it down and get back in here..." He mumbled, raising his head slightly. She turned around, and walked quickly to the kitchen. She found a large bowl, filled it with water, and then got a clean sponge and placed it into the bowl, allowing it to soak up as much water as it could.

She then walked back to the room he was in. He was now balanced on his forearms, and grimacing. She sat beside him and looked into his eyes. Pain. That was what she saw. He was trying to mask it over, but couldn't. She squeezed the sponge out and he watched her. She followed his directions when he told her what to do. She let the water drip onto his red skin, and he hissed in pain.

"Easy," he muttered. "I am not a dog, so I cry tears of pain, you know."

"Shut up, I am being as gentle as I can right now. You should've ran for it, instead of standing there like a dumbass." She answered. He tensed, and she knew that she hit a sore spot.

"Huh." He rolled his eyes, and put his face down into the blankets, reveling in the way the water cooled his burning skin. He groaned at the feel of tat sponge softly caressing his skin on his back.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn..."

"Um..." she hesitated, and stood up. "Do you have any shirts that I can borrow...?" He looked up at her, with curiosity.

"Huh...?" she blushed and looked away. She crossed her arms over her breasts, and he noted the way the fabric of her corset molded to the curves.

"I need to borrow some dry clothes. If my neighbors saw me like this they would think I am some kind of late night party goer. I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

"Aa...Yeah...sure...whatever...They're in the top drawer of the dresser behind you..." He pointed, and she opened the designated drawer, and pulled a black one out. She looked back at him, then proceeded to walk towards the bathroom. "Hey-wait, where do you think you're going?!" He asked, as if he expected her to change right there in front of him.

"I am going to change in the bathroom. You got a problem with that?" She didn't wait for his answer, and slammed the door behind her.

--

She came out, and he didn't look up. She thought that he was asleep. So, she went into the kitchen, and put her clothes with his in the sink, and turned the water on. She let it fill up halfway, and started to pull the articles of clothing out and squeeze the access water out, one at a time, then dipped them in again and again.

Sasuke was still face down in the blanket when she came back into the room, and she sighed, putting the bowl back on the floor as she sat beside him once more. She looked down at his back once again, seeing that the red color had lightened considerably. Her eyes wavered down his muscled back, taking in his shoulder blades, the small of his back and narrow hips that any female would envy, and then she blushed fiery red as her gaze settled on his butt.

_Damn it..._She thought. _And I am self conscious being in here with only a shirt on...no underwear at all. Just a shirt. I guess I have nothing to bitch about. He is probrably as embarrassed as I am...At least his shirt goes down to my knees, nearly..._

"No...I actually like flaunting myself..." He murmured, and her gaze shot to his face. He was smiling. "Huh..." He looked back at his butt, and his smile widened. "LIke what you see huh, Sa-Ku-Ra?" She grew flushed, and glared at him.

"Oh shutup, you man whore!" She smacked his arm really hard, and he hissed in pain.

"Damn it, Sakura!! Don't do that shit!! It fucking hurts!!"

"It serves you right, Uchiha!!" She yelled back.

--

The next morning...

His eyes slowly opened, and he looked around. The suns rays were blocked out of the room by the heavy black curtian that hung in front of the window. He blinked slowly, taking in his surroundings. He looked down, not moving, looking at his skin. It had returned to its normal, tan color. The burning sensation had left, leaving him with an odd cool one. Then he remembered that Sakura had stayed over with him. He sat up quickly, throwing the blankets off of his body.

"Sakura." He stood up, and looked around. Dead quiet. He then walked around the apartment, checking in every room quickly, as he threw open the shouji doors, finding nothing.

"Sakura...?"

No answer.

__

Where did she go...?!

"Sakura!"

Still, no answer.

He went back into his room, then the shower that he didn't notice was running turned off. He gave a start when the door opened.. "Sasuke, are you --" He turned, and looked at her. she had a towel in her hands, and it covered her body, and he just stared. "Oh...Um...I heard you...calling for me...and I thought that you...were...you were hurt..."

He was suddenly in front of her, and he snatched the towel, then threw it across the room. Then he grabbed her arm. he pulled her to him, and she caught herself against him as he threw an arm around her. He lowered his face towards hers, and his lips smashed down against her own.

"Mmm..." His body arched to hers, and he ran his hands down her body. They stopped at her hips, and he pulled her up to him, and he backed up to the bed. He pushed her down, and came down over her.

He closed his mouth over a nipple, suckled hard as her hands fisted into and yanked his hair. His name tumbled from her lips like a soft caress, and her body trembled. "S-Sasuke..." She arched her back, giving him more access. He felt his fangs elongate, an his nipped the hardened peak, making her breathing hitch. He felt himself harden as she moaned again, and he looked up catching her mouth with his.

He pushed his hips against hers, and nipped at her throat. She ran her hands over his chest and abdomen, then put her arms around him. He groaned as she pushed her fingers into his back, massaging it as she raked her fingers down the line of his backbone. He trailed a hand down to her entrace, and she gasped outloud as he pushed a single digit into her.

"Sasu..." She closed her eyes tightly, and arched into his hand, and he smirked. "Sasuke..." He then ran his tongue over her pulse at her neck, and it drove him over the edge to feel it throb against his wet muscle. He closed his mouth over it, and sucked, making her skin turn a rasberry color, and he withdrew his fingers. Then he pushed his hips against hers, and she cried out again. THen, he thrusted into her in one fluid motion.

"...!!" She stiffened against him as the pain coursed through her as a burning and throbbing sensation. he pushed further into her, trying to get his length in all the way. "Sasuke...no stop...!" SHe cried out, as he pushed himself deeper. Her arms had tightened around his waist, and her fingers dug into his back.

"Nnnn..." He relaxed, and tried to ignore the urge to drive himself into her and make her take him. "Don't tighten up like that, Sakura...It'll make it hurt worse...Relax..." He looked at her, and tears were on the verge of spilling over her cheeks. "Relax..."

"It...it hurts..." She whispered back, and he kissed her softly. She could tell that it was hard for him to control himself at the moment. His eyes were slowly changing to that blood red stain, and she couldn't help but be a little apprehensive.

"Shh..." He cooed, and he kissed her chin. They stayed like that for a few minutes. In a comfortable silence.

"Sasuke...?" She whispered, and moved slightly. Sasuke grimaced, and moved also, shifted inside of her, and she bit back a moan.

"Hn..."

"It...It doesn't hurt anymore..." At that conformation, Sasuke moved again, and ran his arms underneath her back and to her shoulders. He used her as leverage as he slid into her a little further, and she gripped the sheets in her fists.

"Aaaah..." He groaned at the feel of her muscles clenching aorund his hardened cock, and thrusted alittle bit deeper. "Sakura...You're so tight..." His fangs elongated once more as he pushed deeper, sliding in and out of her wet passage, and she cried out as their hips came together each time. His thrusts went from that slow, tortorous tempo to a fast paced speed in a matter of minutes. Sakura suddenly came, as that spring of tension seemed to explode inside of her, and her walls tightened around his member, and he slowed his pace again.

He pulled out of her and sat up, pulling her with him, and he shoved her up against the headboard above the head of the bed. He slid back into her, and leaned down toward her neck once more, intending to bite this time. He couldn't hold it back. His breath fanned her neck and he sucked at the tender spot, as she cried out again and again. His thrusts were slow and powerful, pushing her back up against the board each time.

"Sasu...fast...faster..." She ground out, her hips arching up to meet his own. "Faster, Sasuke..." He willingly complied, and increased his pace, smiling at the sound of skin smacking against skin. Then, he raked his fangs against her flesh, and bit down on that throbbing vein that called out to him with each heartbeat.

He let the blood flow into his mouth freely, and then started to suck softly, making her moan something unintelligable. She came again, and her arms and legs went numb as his fangs dug in deeper. "Sasuke-Kun!!" She arched into him and her walls tightened even more around his cock, then he lost himself to the wave of ecstacy that washed over his own mind and body. He felt his energy level peak, and he thrusted once more. Then, as he stiffened inside her, he came long and hard, emptying himself into her, and then he sagged against her, completely drained.

But that wasn't going to last long. He ran his tongue over the twin holes, closing them, and he pulled back, licking his bloodstained lips. He looked down at her, and she gave him a drowsy look.

"Hn..." He leaned down ad kissed her, moving inside her, and she gave a throaty moan. He still held her against him, hips against hips, linked together intimately, and kissed her lazily. "The look on your face says it all, Sakura..." He whispered, and she nuzzled the tendon in his muscled neck. "And you kept telling me that you _Didn't_ want this..."

He pulled out of her, gently, knowing that she would be tender. She leaned against him, and sighed. "Sasuke..."

He looked down into those iredesent eyes, and gave her a questioning stare. "Hn...?"

"You...you bit me..."

He ran a hand over her cheek, and cradled her face against him palm. "I can't turn you unless I take all of your blood...and make you take mine...SO don't worry...All I did was mark you...You're mine, Sakura..." She cuddled up into his chest, and he layed down into the pillows, with an arm around her, holding her to his chest.

"...we didn't use a condom, Sasuke..." She murmured nonchalantly, as if she discussed this subject with everyone.

She fell to sleep soon after, and He just layed there watching her. He imagined her belly growing round with his child, and he smirked.

_Mine..._He thought. _No one will ever touch you..._

His heart throbbed painfully, and he kissed her forehead, feeling sleep wash over his mind as well. He tucked his face into the crook of her slim neck, and closed his eyes.

* * *

R/R!!

UchihaSanNin

-I had a dream that Sasuke turned into a cute little vampire bat...it was so fluffy and cute!! He twirled around (He was wearing a black cape) Like that dracula guy in the Bugs Bunny cartoon, and he shrank and then turned into it!! It was so Precious!!


	7. Chapter 7

_**An Evening With El Diablo**_

**Chapter 7: One Hard Night**

By: UchihaSanNin

I no owns Naruto

Hokay...this is one GREAT song from The Queen of The Damned Soundtrack that I just bought...GOD I wish I could get a song on this chapter!! meh, that would be so kewl!! BUT...pretend that this song is what they are dancing to when SasuSaku dance!! Omg...ITs great...

You see it. Its italisized. O,0 I think that is how you spell that. Brainfart moment. lmao...XDD

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was tangled in bedsheets. Black bedsheets. She looked around the dark lit room, and took in the moonlight that shone through the large black curtains at the window. _It must be early morning,_ She thought. _Where...where am I...?_ Then she noticed that her leg was thrown over someone's hips, and a long, muscled leg was inbetween her own, rubbing against her entrance as she moved slightly.

She froze, then everything came back to her. Last night at the club. At Sasuke's apartment. How she had to give him a sponge bath. Then the scared tone of voice when he was calling out to her this morning, scaring her, thinking he was hurt. She coming out the door, naked, except for a towel that covered her breasts and upper thighs. Then, how Sasuke threw it across the room and thursted into her as she writhed under him, without any mercy.

She blushed. The clock on the bedside tabel read nine thirty PM. _Shit..._ She thought. _O god, Tsunade Shishuo will kill me...O no...O no..._

She squeaked as a hand suddenly grabbed her rounded bottem, and then antother grabbed her shoulder, bringing her down on that hard, muscled body. Sasuke now looked her in the eyes.

"where the hel do you think you're going...?" He leaned foreward, and his lips caressed hers in a kiss so light and sensoues, she wondered if he even did kiss her.

"Sasuke, Tsunade is going to be furious with the both of us for not coming in today and she is going to kill you!! Me mainly, if she finds out about us!!" She nearly yelled. "The team is probrably searching for us right now!"

"You..." He kissed her again, and ran his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away, and bit his lip. "Are so...annoying..."

"We have to--" He cut her off once more, letting his tongue slip into her mouth again, and ravage hers. She gave in and growled at him. They jumped away from each other as a loud banging resounded through the apartment. Someone was relentlessly beating holes and dents into his door. She jumped away as he tried to reach out for her, and threw on the black shirt from earlier, and his boxers. She had a fleeting thought of grabbing the sponge, so she did, in cas it was Tsunade Shishuo ramming into the door trying to find her apprentice.

Sasuke sensed it as she walked out of the room. _This whole situation isn't right,_ He thought, as he threw on a pair of boxers. _At all._ "Sakura, stop! Don't open that damned door." He ordered, and she froze where she was. Her hand was on the doorknob, and she gave a start when he was suddenly pushing her off, and away from it, he stood with his back to it, and Sakura stared up at him with a skeptical look.

"Are you that desperate to not get your face lobbed off?"

"They already know that we're here..." He growled, and then a cracking and splitting sound from the door rent through the air. It suddenly flew off the hinges and into Sasuke's back, and he fell, and dragged Sakura down underneath him. The door ontop of the Uchiha rocked as he stopped moving, and hree sets of feet added another fefw hundred pounds to it.

"You okay...?" He asked softly, and then she nodded, watching as he went up on his hands and knees, pushing hte door upward. His hands the gripped the sides, and threw it off of his back. Three loud bangs resounded through her head, signalling that the bodies ontop of him had hit the walls.

Sasuke stood slowly, and looked at the men with a nasty glare in his eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"We've come for the girl..." A voice hissed, and Sasuke shoved Sakura behind him, and stood in front of her, ready for a fight. "And 'he' wants you."

She felt his leg muscle stiffen against her, and she looked up at him. "Don't," He growled, and she jumped. "Don't look up..." He finished. Then, the other vampires stood, and hissed angrily at the Uchiha.

Then, it was like an explosion. Sasuke lunged, catching the arm that went for Sakura, and broke it in half. He threw the vamp over his head, and thenlanded a powerful kick into the others rib cage. bones shattered, and he was sent flying to the wall once more. Sakura closed her eyes, and kept her gaze onto the tatami mat under her.

Something warm and wet landed on her arm, and she flinched. she looked up, to see Sasuke's hand embedded into the mand's chest, and his arm was covered in blood, up to his elbow. "Now tell me," He murmured, "What does he want with me...and with Sakura?"

The other vampire, who had ebony black hair, and blood red eyes that resembled Sasuke's, grimaced, and blood dripped out of his mouth. "That...that girl is Orochimaru's target...and to get to Orochimaru...he needs to get her...and YOU stand in his way..."

"You're in my way." He retorted, and then pulled his amr back as his hand clenched the vampire's heart. It was ripped away from his chest, and Sakura froze in fear when he threw it across the room. He pulled her along, and walked backwards.

"Sasuke...What are you doing...?" She asked, and He just put a hand on her waist as the enemy advanced in on them. "...Sasuke...?"

"Shutup, I know!!" He yelled, then turned and grabbed her, yanking her up against his chest bridal style, and used his body to shield hers as he crashed through the window. She looked down to see the ground rushing p to meet them, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She closed her eyes tightly, and flung her arms around Sasuke's leanly muscled neck.

-

-

-

Nothing.

She felt the breeze against her skin so suddenly, it brought goosebumps. Her long, pink hair was blown into her face, and she opened them. The dull, yet unmistakable flapping of heavly laiden wings were heard. She slowly looked up at Sasuke to see him looking straight ahead. THen she looked down.

"HOLY SHIT!!" She shreiked, and Sasuke winced. "Sasuke, put me down, put me down!!" She tightened her arms on his neck, and he smirked.

"It was the only way I had to get out of there. We can't walk, so just be quiet and enjoy the damned ride." He said, leaving no room for her protests. She shivered against him, and he held her tighter against his body, seeing the goosebumps that covered her skin.

They landed on the roofing of the undercover building, and Sasuke reluctantly let her down to the ground, setting her on her feet. She stayed against him, and sighed, letting her breath fan his chest. Her arms were still around his neck, and he left a hand at her waist. She looked up at him, curiousity in her eyes.

"Wha...what was that, Sasuke...?" She asked, and he fehed.

"A partial transformation...nothing that you need to worry about..." She stared into those emty obsidian black eyes of his, and he glared down at her, with a cold, apathetic look on his face. "What."

"I..." She hesitated, then reached up, standing up on her tiptoes, and he stayed where he was. Her lips brushed against his, and his eyes narrowed. Then, she was gone. "TH-thankyou, Sasuke...for protecting me from them..." Then she was walking away, in flustered silence, and pullling the entrance to the stairs to. "Are you coming?"

"...Tch..." He raked a hand through his hair, and followed her as his large, black-grey colored, hand like wings receded into his back once more. He wlaked into the door, and slammed it shut.

People froze and stared at the two that walked down the halls. Sakura stared straight ahead, blushing madly, and ignored their curious stares. Sasuke was comepletely different about the whole thing. He shot anyone and everyone cold glares from under his hooded eyes, and they backed off emmedietly, getting back to their own business without a scond glance back. Naruto saw them and came running.

"HEY!! you know that Tsunade Baa-San is going to shoot you through, Sakura! You too, teme!! Geh...wait a minute...Sa-Sakura...what the hell are you doing wearing his clothes...?" He pointed at her, then peered at Sasuke. "And you're not even wearing pants or a shirt...but nice boxers, by the way..." He smiled, then a fist was in his face before he could react.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura scolded, walking down the hall, toward Tsunade's office. "How could you do that to Naruto...? He was just making a point! Jeez...your so rash..."

"He had no business ogling you like that." He simply said, not even sounding fazed by punching his good friend. He suddenly grabbed her, and pushed her gently backwards against Tsunade's door when she stopped walking. "You're mine...not his...He can't look at you like that and get away with it any more...nobody can..."

She blushed red again, to Sasuke's smug satisfaction, and he smirked. "Hn...Let's go then." He pulled the door open, and walked into the office, with Sakura following shyly.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Tsunade exclaimed. then she saw Sakura peek around the Uchiha's muscular shoulders. "Sakura-Chan?" She stood up. "What the hell happened? Where were you? WHy the hell aren't you dressed, Uchiha?? And...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN SASUKE'S CLOTHES!!"

Sasuke explained everything, excluding the sex. He stated that Sakura slept in his bed, while he himself slept on the futon. Then kept going, up until the part where he took flight out the window in order to evade trouble.

She listened to him camly, and sat straight, her hands folded in front of her face. "Hm...I knew that this would happen..."

"Then why did you accept me into this organization?" He asked, and Sakura just sat in the chair next to him, not saying anything. TSunade stared at her.

_This isn't like her at all...is she that stricken over the attempt at her kidnapping...?_ The older woman thought. _No...something bigger is happening here...I just can't see it..._

"I accepted you here as an ANBU, becuase we are also after your brother...there has been countless accumulating murders of unknown cuases here in Tokyo. I know that it is him. The only other possibility is a lowlife made Vampire, who doesn't know how the hell to curb his appetite. Itachi is spiting us. He now knows that you belong to us, and he is trying to lure you out."

--

Sakura walked into the door, and pulled the key out of the hole as she walked through the portal. Sasuke followed, but at a distance. "Now why the fuck did she do this shit...? This is rediculous..." She heard him mutter, but she was to tired to come up with a retort. It was at least between 18-20 hours after everything was taken care of. Tsunade remembered that she had a small house that overlooked the city of Tokyo. It was just built, and she rarely used it.

BUT, there was a catch. Naruto and Sai would have to stay there with them. Sakura just knew that the older, wiser woman had suspected something between the two were going on. Naruto sorta flirted around the subject itself, like the other night, but she knew that the others didn't know. And if they were to catch them doing anything, she was sure that they would be under orders to report it to the woman herself.

She literally fell onto the futon that sat in front of the large, at least six foot window that showed the view of the city and stars outside. She buried her face into the pillow underneath her, and groaned. Sasuke just stared down at her. "You're tired?"

"I'm human, aren't I? So shutup and leave me alone..." She moaned. "I am exhausted..."

"Hn..." He walked off. "Figures..." She was thanking kami that she had an extra change of clothing at her office. she gave Sasuke his own shirt back, and wore her own navy blue one now, along with a pair of wrinkled blue jeans. Better than what she wore. SHe no longer felt that warmth that she got whenever Sasuke was near her. She still felt oddly...cold. like a hunted rabbit. She sat up, and looked around. Sasuke had turned out the lights as he walked back to the bedroom.

"Sasuke..." She whispered, feeling a weird sense of fear twist her stomach into knots. "Sasuke...?"

_I don't want to be alone...not tonight..._ She walked slowly into the door way of the room that he disappeared into, and stopped. She froze as she saw his pupils glint silver in the moonlight. He looked over at her, and they glinted once more, making her stomach tsist around even harder.

"What is it?" He asked. "Sakura?" He sat up, and reached out, offering a a hand.

She walked slowly over to the edge of the bed, and took it. "Don't leave me alone..." She whispered.

"Aa..." She tucked herself into his muscled side, and leaned into him. That warm and loved feeling started to fill her once again, chasing away that fear. He smirked, and held her to him as he layed back. "You know that you have to get out of here whenever Dobe and the deadbeat come back, right...?"

"Uhn hn..." She had closed her eyes, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. She had fallen to sleep. He ran a hand through her hair, not able to explain the feeling that was running through him at that moment. _And when I ran out to stop her from opening that damned door..._He wondered. _What the fuck was that...? I...I don't understand this thing...I don't understand any of this..._

He got up when he heard the door silently open, and he went and layed down on the futon, and draped his arm over his eyes. _Sakura...most of all...i don't understand you..._

_1 Year Later..._

(Sakura's POV)

And that is how it all started. And after all that, mission after mission. We had been getting really busy after all that, due to all the undead beings exposing themselves, trying to get to me. Why? Hell, I still don't even know. Sasuke hadn't even bothered to try to explain it to me. I think that he is afraid for me to learn the truth. He knows something. He just wont tell me. I looked up when I heard light footsteps suddenly slide to a stop. Sai was beside me, his own 50 Caliber weapon set up agaisnt the wall. The early summer breeze blew my hair around, dishevelling it alittle and pulling some strands from my ponytail. I was so glad that I cut it before it got hot. I was sweating like a dog.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked, and He sanked down to his knees, getting into a good prone position.

"He's almost there."

Naruto was looking for his postion about thrity clicks to the north. We chose not to break radio silence, due to the hearing level of these disgusting yet intelligent creatures. I counted the number out quickly through my head. 1...2...6..7..8...12. Will he even be able to take that many...? Well...they haven't changed yet...so...He should...

THey're werwolves...Lycans to be exzact...I haven't yet to see a werewolf. one that would change in the full moon cycle without choice. I watched, then heard the first _pop_ sound off. It was light, I barely heard it. But i imagine that it sounded like a damned machine gun burping to Sasuke-Kun and those other creatures down there in the streets. The first one to fall. Then, I fired, taking careful aim, and squeezing the trigger quickly. one was caught into the shoulder, and it seemed to explode. Sasuke then came out of nowhere, and took them out one by one, leaving me in a state of awe as I watched his blade arc gracefully into the air and watched as his muscles flexed when he peirced their thick, black flesh. One managed to change quickly and dodge his kusinagi, and turn his heavily furred face to stare _Directly at me, through the scope. _

"SHIT!" I yelled, and leaped back. It was then that Sasuke and Naruto chose to break radio silence.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE!" they yelled, Sasuke's voice having a higher and more frantic note in it. There was no use in running. He would catch us.

I looked over at Sai. "Go, Sai, get out of here!" He pulled back a little ways, and grabbed my arm.

"Not without you. Now let's go." He started to pull me with him, but I relented.

"No." I took out the throwing knives that were sheathed in the holster on the side of my upper thigh. "I'll take care of this one."

Before I could keep my word, the animal leaped over the side of the building, and his hungry, evil, beady yellow eyes locked onto me. Not Sai. Me. Sai leaped in front of me, arms held out, trying to protect me. But, it was useless.

Sasuke suddenly appeared out of nowhere, his wings outstretched, and cuaght the wolf with a single hand. He then drove his kusinagi up and into the beast's throat, and the end of the blade protruded through his skull. It's eyes bugged out as it howled, and Sai and I covered our ears. It was a howl of great pain. A haunting yet beautiful tune, but it nearly busted my eardrums. Then, the wolfs howl ended as Sasuke twisted the blade, and the animal slumped over. Sasuke snatched his blade from the wolf's flesh, and let the beast land on the confrete roofing with a loud thud.

Sai heaved a sigh, and I did too. "Thankyou, Sai-Kun..." Sasuke glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes. "You too, Sasuke..."

He grunted, and flicked his wrist away from him, making the crimson blood fly off of his sword in a gracefull arc. "Hn...whatever..." He sheathted the blade once again at his back, and proceeded to walk down the stairwell to the city streets below.

--

Later that night...

Naruto had planned for a celebration. Our 150th successful misison, stupid, yes, I know, but hey, when Naruto goes out, He knows how to go out. What can I say? He is a party animal. And plus i was July 23. Sasuke's birthday. It's a team tradition with us. TO give that person the biggest blowout he or she (In my case) Could ever imagine, on their birthday. That's what I think He is doing. He didn't say anything. But I have a notion. If I know Naruto, I am correct.

I walked out of the bathroom and Sasuke turned around and blanched. His icy stare wavered slightly from my face, but otherwise stayed hooked on it. "You are _not_ wearing that dress. Go and put something else on." He turned back around, and grabbed his shirt. He looked angry now.

My dress was a blood red color, and had a black colored netting over it, giving it a darker hue in just the right places, accentuating my curves. the small speghetti straps went over my shoulders, and attatched to the back. THere was no zipper. just pull it on, pull it off. It was hemmed and cut at an angle at the bottem, going from midthigh to my left knee. I thought it made me look great. THe cloth moved with my body, the slky texture swishing against my skin and softly rubbing my knees as I walked. I loved it. Sasuke, apparently didn't.

"NO!" I retorted, and huffed. "I spent good money on this, thinking that you would like it, so you'd better! And that is why I am trying it on, but apparently I haven't won you over yet. Do I need to make it show some more leg...Maybe more cleavage...?" He said nothing. He just shrugged, and lifted the shirt over his head, sliding his arms through it. "So...I guess that I win then. HA!"

"Aa..." He pulled his shirt over his head, and shook his head of raven hair, ran his hands through it, making it fall further into disarray. "THis is not a matter of winning and losing, Sakura...need I remind you about who is going to be the one holding that piece down while you ride with me...?"

I gave him a blank stare. "Eh...?" He walked over to me and stopped in front of me.

"Just remember what I have told you, countless times...If someone so much as tries to touch you...you can't bitch at me for it..." He leaned toward me, and I backed up against the wall beside the bathroom door. His face was barely a few scant centimeters from my face, and I blushed red. His lips brushed mine in a harmless kiss, and I leaned into it. It was meant to tease. Draw me in. Give me a taste to sate me until later. But he pulled away and looked at my blushing face once again, then moved in for another.

This one was more intimate. His mouth opened and slanted over my own, and his tongue seemed to melt with mine, begging it to come and play. I made a small sound, and he put more force into the kiss, as his hand strayed from the wall beside my head, to my bare thigh. He started to lift the dress upward, and his large hand smoothed out over my skin.

"I...just want...To eat you..." He murmured as he opened his mouth once more, and his tongue delved into mine. Exploring. Tasting. Enticing. Making me want more. And I couldn't refuse. Not Sasuke. His fingers came up to my underwear, and he lightly ran his thunb over the thin barrier. He broke away, and put his forehead against my shoulder, as his fingers pushed under the thin material.

"Sasuke..."

He nibbled the place between my shoulder and neck, and his fingers pushed into me slowly. "Saaaaaasuke..." My legs nearly went out from under me.

_WABAAAM!!_

(3rd Person POV)

Naruto busted into the house, and yelled, "LETS GOOOOOO!!" He yelled, shaking the house. Sakura and Sasuke froze, and parted quickly. She pulled her dress back down into place, and he smirked.

"Everybody's waiting down there! C'mon! what-" He peeked around the corner of the room. "Are you guys doing...?" The two were now at least 10 feet apart from each other, and naruto let his azure blue eyes glance from one to the other. "...?"

"Sasuke doesn't...uh...want me to wear this dress. He says it's too damned revealing." She said quickly, and Naruto let his gaze rove over her. He tried not to drool.

"It looks great!" He exclaimed, and Sasuke lunged for him, and Naruto disappeared around the corner with a yelp.

Sasuke turned to her, and smirked again. "At least put some jeans on. I don't feel like having someone running off the road trying to look up your dress to see what I consider mine." He whispered. She smiled, and walked to the closet.

"Fine then...But they come off as soon as we get there."

"As long as I get to watch then..." He replied.

* * *

Sakura was freezing. "Well, If...I-I-I-I...k-knew that th-th-that was what you had in mind, I would've at least put a jacket on." She was trembling, and Sasuke looked down at her. Even though it was midsummer, going at least 80 Miles an Hour down the road still got you cold. He rolled his eyes, still sitting on the bike, and pulled her to him. They were a block away from the bar, so, it was clear for him to show his affections.

"Here..." He pulled her leg over the bike, and settled her down into his lap. He rubbed her arms, and her waist, staring into her eyes the whole time. "Warm yet...?" he asked, his face close to hers, their forheads touching. She trembled alittle more, and he smirked.

Her hands gripped his short-sleeved shirt, and moved against his jean clad hips, making herself comfortable. He leaned forewar to her alittle bit lore, making her back hit the handlebars, and kissed her. He bit her full bottem lip gently, and then ran his tongue over her lower full lip and into her mouth. His hand strayed from her hips to her breasts, and he massaged them slowly as he increased the fervor of his actions.

She was soon breathless, and he pulled away. "C'mon..." He lifted her off of him, and set her on her feet as he got off the seat himself. He watched as she unsnapped the front of her jeans, and slid the denim fabric off of her hips and legs.

"Hn..." He held his hand out, and she took it as she flung her jeans onto the handle bars, and he listened to the hypnotizing clicking of her heels striking the pavement.

--

Sasuke sat there, bored. Sakura laughed at one of Naruto's lame jokes, and he glared at the dobe. The music was making him go deaf, thanks to his enhanced hearing. He could smell everything in that room they were in. Smoke; spit, mixed with tobbacco dip; the dank smell of old sex; perfume; Naruto's seemingly neausiating cologne he splattered onto himself; and Sakura's enticing scent.

He sat there and scowled. Sakura elbowed him in the side, and he growled, and glared at her. "Sasuke...I like this song. Come dance with me, won't you?" She asked in a begging voice. Naruto and Sai looked over at her. Ten-Ten and Neji stared, and Ten-Ten followed suit.

"Neji-Kun..." She looked up at the long haired man, and he snorted.

"I don't dance. YOu of all people know that."

"C'mon!!" Ten-Ten grabbed his hand, and he managed to keep his beer from falling over. He left it on the counter, and started to follow his own partner out to the dance floor.

"C'mon, Sakura, I'll dance with you..." Sai said blandly, and flashed her a fake smile. Sasuke's hair bristled at the thought of his arms around her, but he didn't say anything. He moved off the booth, and let her out. Sai took her hand, and she dragged him out to the dance floor. Naruto sat next to his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin, and smiled at his friend.

"Awe...You're jealous aren't you, Teme...?"

TH--WACK!!

He smacked him cleanly over the head, making the dobe's forehead hit the table. "YE--OUCH!!" He yelled, and Hinata laughed.

"N-Naruto, are you okay...?" She asked hesitantly, and he glared at his friend as he sat up straight.

"You are such a bitch, teme, you know!!"

TH--WACK!!

--

Sakura smiled at the awkwardness that she sensed in the air from Sai. "Here, I'll show you." She pulled his hand to her waist, and took his right hand into hers, and guided it to the other side of her waist. "There." Sai was blushing, and she watched the blush deepen as she put her hands around his leanly muscled neck.

"Uh..." They started moving to the soft, slow tempo, and Sakura felt Sasuke's eyes on her, burning holes into her back.

"Now see...?" She said, smiliing, and looing up at her friend. "It's not that hard." he looked away, and tried to avert his gaze.

--

She came back to the table, to see Sasuke and Naruto holding a cup of Sake. "Sasuke, you have to drive!!" She yelled. "You can't have that." She jerked it away from him, and sat down. Sasuke glared at her.

"Tch..." He looked away when she turned to naruto, and shocked the hell out of all of them. Ten-Ten and Neji had made their way over to the table too. They froze when She said:

"I'm the one who will challenge you, Naruto. You wanna try me? C'mon. let's go. I'm in a drinking mood."

_Oh Kami..._They all thought, except for Sasuke, who thought instead,_ This'll be interesting. I'd like to see this shit..._

twenty minutes later...

"Uwahhhhhh!!" Sakura slammed the Sake bottle down and the other three clinked together. "U...weeyen." She slurred. Everyone stared at her. She had a slightly flustered look on her reddened face, and and Naruto was also wearing a drunken blush on his face. He was laughing madly, and giving Hinata the puppy eyes. Ten-Ten stood up with Neji, in total shock.

_How does she do that?? _Neji thought.

"I woul've died of alcohol poisoning..." Sai admitted, blue in the face.

_I would be comatose for days on end...Not even I could handle that much alcohol..._Sasuke admitted to himself.

The sound of a drum solo came to their ears, and Sakura's face lit up suddenly. It scared everyone who saw it.

"AH, Sasuke-Kun, come and dance with me..." She slurred, and grabbed his hand he was dragged out of the booth before he could put his beer down, and they walked out to the dance floor.

_You fell away,  
What more can I say?_

Naruto continued joking and laughing, and Sasuke snarled at the mention of his own name, along with Sakura's.

_The feelings evolved,  
I won't let it out,  
I can't replace...  
Your screaming face,  
Feeling the sickness inside_

He then lost all thought as his eyes roved over her perfect, hourglass figure, and she swayed, her hips girating in a slow circle, and she let go of his hand. she turned to him, and kept swaying, and he was lost in a trance as he watched her.

_Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine…  
We'll be fine…  
_

_Holy crap..._He thought.

_Then your body will be mine_

She looked like some kind of exotic dancer as those hips moved to the beat, and seemed to mezmerize him. He couldn't look away. She stretched out an arm to him, splaying out her fingers toward him, beckoning him over to her.

_So many words  
Can't describe my face  
This feeling's evolved  
So soon to break out  
I can't relate  
to a happy state  
feeling the blood run inside  
_

She waved to him in an enticing way, swaying her body more and more, and he walked over to her, seeing the ogling eyes of the other peope as they watched.

_Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine…  
We'll be fine…  
Then your body will be mine_

He put a hand to the small of her back, and started moving with her, and she arched her back as his fingers grazed the small of her back, just above her butt.

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
Keep me down to what you think I should be!  
Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?_

--

Naruto turned and looked at the two dancing on the hardwood floor. THey swayed in a seductive way to the beat, and his eyes went as big as plates as he stared. "DUDE THEYRE BASICALLY DOING IT ON THE DANCE FLOOR! HAVING SEX!!"

_Keep on trying I'll not die so easily_

Ten-Ten busted out with laughter, and Neji jsut rolled his eyes and stood. "We gotta get going," Neji muttered. "See ya tommorrow." They walked out of the bar, and everyone watched.

"You know that they are doing it..." Naruto muttered, and Sai laughed. Hinata blushed and gave Naruto a funny stare.

_I will not die…_

"I don't want to know who or what my cousin is sleeping with, Naruto-Kun!!"

--

Sasuke could smell the sweat that rolled down their bodys. he could smell how aroused she was. She ground against him, moving so sensuously that he wanted to do it right there.

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

He leaned foreward as the tempo of the music changed into a faster beat, some sort of techno, and she went backwards, arching her back, and he ran his tongue along her throat, catching the bead of sweat that ran down it.

Her leg came up and between his legs, and rubbed against the crotch of his pants; very hard, and it made him groan. He was so caught up in the oddly sexually-erotic dance, that he didn't even notice that Naruto Hinata, and Sai had left.

_I will not die…_

He let his hand run down and grip the curve of her butt, and pulled her against him as he ground against her, and she moaned at the feel of his arousal pushing against her.

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

_I will not die… _

He looked over to his right, to see that Naruto and everyone else was gone. "Let's go, Sakura..." He had to yell in her ear, for her to hear him. He pulled the reluctant woman off of the dance floor, and stopped at the table. A note and a small box was sitting in the center of the large square table, and he picked it up, not bothering to look at it.

_(Why won't you die?  
Your blood is mine….  
We'll be fine….  
Then your body will be mine) (2Xs)_

He pulled Sakura out the door, and led her back to the bike. He straddled it as he pulled her into his lap, helping her into her jeans. He held her to him as they rode back, dont trusting her behind him due to being drunk. He didn't want to risk her falling off.

--

He found a note on the door.

_Teme,_

_Went to Hinata's. Staying the night. House is yours. Sai...um...he went back to base. By the way, Hinata wrote this._

_Hinata and Naruto_

"Hn..." He snorted with laughter, and unlocked the door. He slammed it behind him as he pushed Sakura in gently, catching the back of her dress as she stumbled. Then, he pushed her slowly against a wall, facing him, as he reached over to his right and locked it. The small box and card were thrown across the room, forgotten. THe bolt on the door slid with a metallic clicking sound, and he leaned down to her, not wasting any time.

His mouth met hers, their tongues entwined and dancing in time with each other. He boosted her up against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his lean waist. He placed his forearms against the wall, his hands gripped into fists, as he ground his hips to hers. He moved away, and his fangs lengthened, and a persistant aching had began to egg him on. They protruding from his mouth as he lowered his face to her throat. His throat burned. His fangs and tongue ached to feel her warm blood running over them.

He wanted her so damned bad.

"Sas...Sasu...Ke...-Kun..."

He lost it. He pulled her dress up to her waist, and pushed her underwear to the side as he frantically pulled the snap of his jeans, and his zipper. He let his length slide out of the hole in his boxers, and guided himself into her quickly. He then started slamming into her unrelentlessly, and she moaned his name again and again, as he increased the fast pace, and caught her hands in his. He held them over her head, pinning her arms and hands to the wall.

He shoved her back up against the wall with each powerful thrust, making his length push deeper and deeper into her tight passage.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...!" He lowered his face to her neck once again, and sunk his teeth into her pulsing vein, and thrusted one more time, and her walls tightened around him, as she reached her climax, and he felt himself seem to explode and reach a sort of sense of relaxed rapture.

"Mmmmm..." He pulled away, licking his bottem lip after he closed the wounds he made. "You taste great, Sakura..." He murmured, growing hard once again, coming down quickly from his sexually endused high, and slowly began to thrust into her once again. He listened to her gasps and the way his name tumbled from her lips, and it spurred him on. He hit that hard-to-reach-sweet-spot that was deep within her, and she arched against him, whispering for him to do it again.

He leaned down once again, and lightly kissed the curve of her breasts, and bit down, as he thrusted again and again, hitting that spot that gave her wondrous amounts of pleasure with each and every deep, hard thrust. The pleasure washed over the both of them, and she came again and again as the Uchiha pounded into her.

The next morning...

Sasuke woke early, to the sun's rays in his eyes, making him see red. He moved slightly, trying to get up without disturbing the sleeping pinkette that had a leg thrown over his lean waist. "Sasuke..." He turned his head at the murmured name, and her face was turned toward his own, and those oh-so-kissable-lips were turned into a pout. He leaned down and kissed her softly, biting down on hers gently, wanting to wake her for another round. She moaned softly as she opened her eyes.

"Hmmmm...ouch...ah..." He pulled away, thinking that he'd hurt her. He felt her leg flex, and move ever so slightly, as if to guard herself from him.

"What..." He whispered, looking down at her.

She held a hand to her closed eyes, shading them from the sun. "...Can you please...make me some coffee...anad get some water...and tylonol or something...my head...it's killing me..."

"...Why can't you get it, Sakura?" He teased, and ran a hand through her hair, massaging her scalp gently.

"Becuase I think you were too hard on me last night...Everything down there hurts..." He laughed, and tucked his face into her neck. "Not so loud, or I swear that I will bash your face in..."

He got up, and threw some boxers on, then walked out of the room to get som coffee. _At least I now have bragging rights..._ He chuckled at the thought, and shook his head. He saw the box on the floor where he absent-mindedly threw it lastnight, when his mind was only on getting into- or rather under- her dress. He opened it after ripping the tape off, and inside the box was a condom. He laughed loudly, unable to hold it back.

"Sasuke-Kun!! SHUTUP!!" Came Sakura's pained yelp from the bedroom. He stopped laughing, and picked up the card. Inside it had everyone's signature, and Naruto had chicken scratched his signature and a small message.

_Yo!!  
__  
Happy birthday, Teme, and I hope that this time, it's a great one. You are gonna have Sakura-San, neh? Hint, this is why I planned to stay at Hinata's. and why I planned this outing. remember. _

_GET SOME!!_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Sasuke cursed inwardly. He was the only one who knew, but still. He would give him a good bashing for the 'gag' gift. He believed, obviuosly that their...actions lastnight, was going to be their first. Boy...he didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

Sorry guys, I gotta leave ya hanging cuz I gots to go to MEPS and Drill this weekend...Might not have all the time in the world for updating...DX so Ill let you knkow when I will again, kay!? Going to AIT anytime soon. Gotta go and get a date from MEPs...

UchihaSanNin


	8. Chapter 8

_**An Evening With El Diablo**_

**Chapter 8: _Dhampir_**

**UchihaSanNin has no affiliation whatso ever with Masashi Kishimoto, and Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

XO

UchihaSanNin

PS...Who saw Episode 78 and 79 of Naruto Shippuden...? DXXXX Asuma Sensei died!! Im sorry if I have JUST spoiled it for some of you...no flames...DX!! I was CRYING! and I DONT cry easily. I CRIED!! Fucking hidan is a fucking masochist...holy shit. I will have to say, I couldnt look away...not for a minute. it was AWESOME...but I hated the way he made him suffer...and how Shikimaru cried...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!

DDDDDDDX T-T I will pray for Asuma Sensei...

* * *

Sakura sat at the table, lightly sipping at the large cup of coffee that Sasuke brought over to her. The lights were dimmed down low, due to the sensitivity of her eyes, and he couldn't help but feel a pang of giult. He walked over to her, and leaned over her, putting his head down against her shoulder. "Do you feel taht bad, Sakura...?" He asked, hearing her defeated sigh. He nuzzled her neck as she moved slightly, and smirked. He put her arms around her body, and squeezed gently.

"It's...I...I'm just glad that Tsunade-Sama gave us the day off..." She whispered softly.

He kissed her cheek, and felt the heat rising up to her face as he nuzzled her once again. "Just tell me _When_ next time..."

She sighed in aggravation. "I can't...not when I am drunk," She retorted, with a slight bite in her voice. He kissed her neck again, and pulled away.

"Hn...Then who's fualt is that one?" She emidietly clammed up and put her head down onto the cool surface of the table, and groaned.

--

The next day...

**_Thonk!!_**

"OUCH, YOU BASTARD TEME, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SHIT FOR!!" Naruto screamed loudly, as his head bounced off of the unussually hard sparring mat underneath his face. He glared up at his friend, sednding him a death defying glare. "Why are you being such a bitch!!"

"Shutup, you baby." Sasuke growled, and sighed. He smirked. "it was for the unnesecary gag gift that you got me. I mean damn. what the fuck made you get that idea, huh?"

Naruto lunged, and Sasuke moved to the side, letting the blond flail his arms in a futile attempt to keep from landing on the bare tile that surrounded the mats. He breathed a sigh of releif as he came backwards onto his heels, and looked back at Sasuke. "Oh, well, I don't know, maybe how you look at the girl all the time thats how I got the hint that you wanted something out of her!!"

That remark made Sasuke damned glad that no one was in the room with them. He smiled. "Well, I already got what I wanted. No reason."

"HUH!!" His eyes widened to plate size, and he pointed at the uchiha. "Wtfh does that mean, teme!! She better not be freaking pregnant!!"

Sasuke laughed. "She won't be stupid. remember? I am a Dhampir. She can't get pregnant with the likes of me. Huh...Like I would _**want**_ to have a brat."

"Selfish ass. Why, cuz teme-kun will get jealous of his baby, taking his Sakura-San away all the time?"

"Tch...SHUTUP, you're annoying me." They both went at each other once again, and Naruto curled an arm around Sasuke's leanly corded neck as the Uchiha grabbed his arm and pulled it back.

--

"YOOOOOO!! FOREHEAD!!" Ino Yamanaka, or rather, Naara, yelled, as she ran towards her pink haired friend, her blonde hair bobbing and swaying in the light breeze as she did.She stopped just short of reaching her ex-teammate, and Sakura smiled at the blonde. The pinkette had just left Tsunade's office, delivering a mission report. She turned to see her friend running for her, and her eyes sparkled at the small bundle in her arms.

"Ino-Chan!!" She squealed. She hugged her friend, and they both embraced each other tightly. "I missed you!! How is Shikamaru-Kun?"

"He's just great." Sakura eyed the precious cargo that she held in her arms, against her bosom. Bright, azure blue eyes, and black as sin hair. Sakura squealed once more, and Ino looked her up and down, taking in the unusual state of attire.

Black spandex shorts underneath her red shorter ones, and a snug fitting wife beater- it belonged to Sasuke- Combatives clothing. "You got a new partner yet, Sakura-San?" She asked, and Sakura smiled.

"Well...yeah." She looked over her shoulder, to the rear, to their left and right, then sighed. "He's currently taking out some people back in the training room..." Ino suddenly grabbed her hand in hers and dragged her into the direction f the room.

"Wait, wait wait!! You have your baby with you!! You don't want him exposed to something like--"

"Oh shutup! You just don't want me to meet him, that's it, neh?! C'mon. Saya is sleeping so lets go!"

--

"Holy...crap...Sakura, he's so hot! How the hell did you manage to bag this one!?" Ino asked, watching Sasuke fight. He was like water. He conformed to each and every situation he managed to get into, or to every fighter that he faced. Every move was one fluid movement. No stopping, hitching, or the slightest sign of hesitation. Muscle bulged and twitched underneath his flawless skin as he moved and met the resistant body that he was currenlt going up against, and Ino blushed red.

"SHUTUP!" She hissed, and glared at her blond friend. "You're married. So don't even go there. Blame Tsunade, not me." She crossed her arms, and leaned backwards against the wall behind her. "You know...She looks alot like Shikamaru."

"Yeah..." Ino answered. "Too much like Shika-Kun."

"EH...?" She turned and looked at her, shocked at the acffectionate nickname. "Since when--"

"OI!! Sakura! Get your ass over here!!" Sasuke's voice. Said girl pushed off the wall, and sighed.

"Asshole..."

"Yeah...a very good looking asshole..." Ino finished for her. Sakura glared at her, and Ino giggled as she walked off toward the blue sparring mats. "Kick his ass, Sakura-San."

"Chana-fucking-roo." She muttered.

--

Sasuke dodged to the left as Sakura threw a punch, and he caught her arm, and flipped her over onto her back, pulling her arm into an arm bar before she knew it. He pulled her arm backwards til her knuckles were touching the mat, extending the joints to their limit. Sakura grimaced at the fiery pin-like pain wtarted to make alarm bells go off in her head, but she ignored it. Sasuke backed off at the last second. She threw her hips foreward, and kicked out. Her tennis shoe clad foot landed squarely into his face, and he was sent sprawling.

"Shit..."She stood quickly, facing him. She slowly extended her arm to its full length, feeling the joiint of her wrists and elbow and shoulde popping and moving strangely. Every muscle screamed for her to stop as she did that. again, she ignored it. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't diliberately hurt her.

"I know, of all people that you can kick so much harder than that, Sakura." He murmured. He was now standing, wiping his lip with the back of his hand, smearing his crimson blood on it. He shook his head, sending a spray of sweat everywhere, and she began to contemplate how the hell she was going to be able to take him out.

_He is a vampire...he is playing with me... he knows that he can win...I know that he will win...His strength, speed and endurance outdoes my own by MILES...AH!_ An idea seemed to smack her in the forehead. Sasuke lunged at her, and grabbed her before she could get away, and he threw her hard to the ground, and SAT ontop of her.

"I win." He smirked. He put a hand against her neck, and his thumb pressed against her jugular in a mock death blow.

"Sasuke..." She murmured, so low that only he could hear her. He narrowed his eyes onto her face, and she smiled seductively. "I have a baby..." That statement took him completely off gaurd. He froze up.

The next thing he knew, he was on his back, and she was ontop of him, her hand on his throat, and she had won the fight. He was staring up at her, with that same shocked expression, and as she got up, he didn't move. He was too shocked. He stayed their, staring up at her, trying to process what she had just informed him.

"So, how old is she, Ino-Pig?" Sakura asked, making cute faces at the cooing and giggling baby in her arms. She let the baby grasp her fingers, and tug softly, and she smiled. The baby squealed and threw her fists into the air, and screamed.

They were now standing out in the lobby, and Ino was fixing to leave. It was around four that afternoon, and Sakura was waitning for Sasuke to get going also. Ino smiled.

"Four in a half months old." THen, Sakura saw her friend's blue eyes focus on something over her shoulder.

"What...?" She didn't look. She had a notion f who or what it was.

"Hottie at 1 oclock..." She murmured. Sasuke Uchiha came up behind the pinkette, and ducked his head down next to hers, putting his chin on her shoulder. Sakura blushed fiery red.

_In front of EVERYONE!! Agh! Sasuke. no!!_

But she didn't dare move.

He was way too close. He and she both knew it. He was fixing to whisper something into her ear, but it was swept from his mind when he saw that blue eyed black haired baby in her arms. So, instead, he stared down at the baby, intrigued.

"This...this is the baby...you...you were..." He pointed, resting his arm on her shoulder next to his face, down at the baby who was snuggling up to her bosom.He had a wierd feeling that he suddenly reckognized as jealousy rise up in him. Then, Sakura turned to him, making him back up about a foot, and stare down at that tiny, little insignificant thing in her arms.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, fixing to make his point known. He still pointed down at the infant in her arms, and Ino came up beside her as Sakura answered.

"It's the gift of life, the process of Nature. Where the hell do you think I got it from?" She snapped, and Ino took the infant and cradled her back against her chest.

"She's mine..." She cooed, as the baby giggled, seeing her mother's face. He took a step closer to Ino, who watched him, suddenly apprehensive. That baby, suddenly reached up, grabbed a handful of hair, and yanked painfully hard. Sasuke grimaced, and Ino pried the baby's hand off of his precious locks of raven hair. He fehed, and stomped away.

"Um...Ino, I will have to catch you later, okay...?" Sakurea covered, and started to walk away. Ino waved, and her smile faded to a frown.

"What's going on between those two..." She wondered. Then she turned, and walked out of the glass double doors, going home.

--

She threw open the door, not even realizing that she just followed her partner into the men's locker room. She was so pissed, that she walked past all of those half, and fully naked men and younger teens, not even second glancing. THe shocked males stared after her, and hastily grabbed their bath towels, wrapping htem around their narrow waists at the sudden reckognition of not only the opposite sex, but Tsunade's prized apprentice and student.

A few wolf whistles came to her ears, but she ignored them. Sasuke had already gotten into the shower, and was rinsing and lathering his sweaty body. She stopped at his stall, and he looked up at her as his hands slowly stopped scrubbing at his raven locks. The white suds ran down his handsome face, giving it a childlike look. He stared over at her, and she just glared daggers at him, not even affected (Much) by the fact that he was completely naked.

She watched the bubbles run down his neck and body, and then blushed fiery red when her gaze traveled lower. Every muscle on his body was greatly defined and finely toned, and she just stared for a few seconds, then shook her head. "Can I help you." He growled, and the way he siad it insinuated that it was no question.

"How dare you, Uchiha!!" She yelled, for everyone in the room to hear. "How dare you walk off like that and treat me like that in front of Ino-Chan!! And you had no right to treat her with such disrespect!! You could have at least introdused yourself!!"

"Aa..." He smirked, and let a fang protrude over his bottem lip. Her blush deepened, and she averted her gaze. She had to admit. that was sexy as hell. "So who exactly was I meeting...? Your wife or something?"

"ARRRRRRRGH!!"

Crack!!

"Kyaaaaaaaah!!"

Everyone in the locker room: 0.o "what the fuck is going on in there...?"

"Oh, that's Haruno...Tsunade's apprentice...and sounds like that she and her partner are duking it out in there..."

"Sasuke, you bastard!!" Sakura screeched, and everyone froze, seeing the pink haired woman walk out of the room, blushing fiery red, soaked and wet. Her clothing clung to her curvy body, and everyone stared. Sasuke came out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his lean, narrow waist, and snarled.

"What the fuck are ya'll looking at?" The sound of his warning snarl sent everyone back into action, and they were all throwing on their clothes, saying nothing.

--

"Goddamnit..." Sakura sighed, walking into the house with Naruto. She threw her body down onto the futon, as naruto sat at the small bar at the kitchen. Sai handed the blond a beer.

"Whatsup, Sakura?" The raven haired Sasuke-Replica asked. "You look...er...happy..."

"Yeah, what's got ya down, Sakura-San?" Naruto asked, as Sai sat down next to him, taking a long pull of his own drink.

"Ugh...It's not my fault...he...you...Agh! He got mad!!"

"Who," Sai questioned, taking another gulp.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She sat up, and stared up at the boys sitting across the room. "What the hell is this, an interrigation?"

"No," Naruto mused, and sighed. "You're pissed, we're just trying to find out why. SOOOOO...without further ado, what the fuck happened...?" He and Sai raised the bottle to their mouth, and took another mouthful of the alcoholic beverage.

"A baby happened."

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!" Sai spewed his mouthfull of beer all over Naruto, and Naruto's mouthful went all oin his lap. The blonnd shook his head, threw a glare at Sai, who smiled nonchalantly, and then looked to Sakura again.

"WHATTHEFUCK!!"

He wiped the foam from his mouth, and stared intently at her. Sakura blanched, finally getting what she said wrong. "No, guys, I mean..."

"You mean to tell me that you didn't use the condom that I gave you the other night??" Sai's gaze narrowed onto naruto then.

"Huh!! What condom!?" Sai asked, and Sakura groaned.

"What condom? we never used one." Then she mentally slapped herself. Then clamped a hand over her mouth.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, Sakura!! Sasuke will never so much as touch you again!! Now Tsunade will find out and it's all over!!_ She mentally screamed.

She had just comfirmed their suspicions. "Uh...Sakura-San...you're not...sleeping...with...Sasuke-Kun...now are...are...you?" Sai asked slowly, as if tsating the words first.

"How long...?" naruto asked, his beer sitting on the counter, long since forgotten. He wiped a hand over his eyes.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, willing this to be a dream. "At least a year now..."

"How the fuck arent' you pregnant then, Sakura?" Sai asked, getting straight to the point of the conversation. "And what baby are you- wait, you're NOT pregnant, are you?"

Sakura blushed, and hid her face.

"No reason to worry about that." Sasuke interjected, as he threw his black bike helmet to the floor. It rolled to a stop at the foot of the peice of furniture that she was occupying. "She's not. I already confronted her about it."

Silence seemed to echoe through the now seemingly smaller spaced room. He was shooting htem all evil glares, and he then grabbed her arm. "Let's go. We need to talk. Now."

"But-"

"Sasuke--" Sai stood up.

"Teme!" Naruto started to object.

But then, it was to late. They just disappeared into thin air.

"I fucking hate it when he does that shit." Naruto growled, sulking.

"Where did he go, Naruto-Kun?" Sai asked, looking around the room. Naruto smiled.

"He probrably went back to the Uchiha estate...I mean, that is usually where he was at back then. Before he left. Whatever he needs to tell her must be important...To take her there..." He whispered. "Hm..."

* * *

"Let go of me, NOW!" She growled, as he threw open a door and pulled her inside. She struggled against him, then he snarled and picked her up. She grunted when he lifted her onto his shoulder, and just carried her. The door was slammed shut behind them both.

"Where are you taking me!!" She yelled, and started kicking him. It was no use, she knew, but she had to try. "Sasuke!"

"..." He put a hand on the curve of her butt, and she froze. She looked around, finally taking in her surroundings. A dim light lit the room up, but just enough for her to make out distinctive shapes and forms that were just a shade darker than their surroundings. She looked up. A large, crystal chandleir hung from the unusually high ceiling, and she marveled at the size and shape of the crystal. It looked like small raindrops.

A staircase was to their left, leading to another place of unkown origin, and they walked past it, and down a long, dark corridor. "Sasuke...Put...put me down...!" He shoved a door open, and walked into the new dakened room. She was suddenly thrown backwards, and she landed on a soft mattress. She was practically swallowed into the comforter. She didn't feel Sasuke selttle his wieght down onto hers, or on the bed, and she struggled to sit up.

"What is your problem!!" She yelled, and he was gone. All she heard and saw was the door slamming shut behind his tall, black clad, retreating form.

Later...

Sakura finally worked up the nerve to look around, after lying in bed for about an hour or two. The room was still only bathed in the pale moonlight. the large, blood red curtians were still closed, but only a little of the slivered moon managed to seep through the thick material. All that was in the room was the huge bed, that she was stil laying in, and a large dresser across the end of the bed. She silently moved over to the closed door, and inched it open.

It creaked just a bit, then she swung it open quickly, to avoid any startling noises. She peeked out, and only darkness met her iredesent green eyes. She squinted in the dark, trying to make her eyes focus better. She put her hands on the wall, feeling he way down the darkened corridor, and she came into a huge room. _A library...?_She thought.

Books of allsize in width and heigth lined floor to ceiling bookshelves, and the shelves ran all the way across the room. A desk was in the middle of the room, and a small lamp cast an eery glow at least a foot around it, bathing the oaken surface in it's glow. _If he isn't here...why is that light on...? Where is he...?_ She mentally asked, and looked around. She then walked over to the bookshelf that was nearest to her, and ran her fingers over the worn down spines of those dusty books.

As dust came flying off of them, she looked up, and one of the spines caught her eye. The Uchiha Clan's crest was etched into the center, and had intricate lines that spun around it and away from it. _What is this...?_ She lightly fingered the intricate design, and pulled it down gently from it's original place. She cradled it in her hands, and stared down at it, utterly entranced. It was like the peice was ordering her to open it.

"I take it that you like what you see..." Sasuke's voice. He whispered right into her ear, and shoved her up against the bookshelf. The Blood-red book fell from her grasp, and clattered to the floor. She felt her heartbeat escalate, and she closed her eyes. He braced his hands next to her sides on one of the shelves, trapping her as he leaned into her. She twirled around, and was now literally sitting on the shelf behind her.

"Where did you come--"

His eyes made her stop where she was. They were blood red. Blood red and glowing. Three clearly defined tomoe spun around like mad, and all of her attention was now riveted on those beautiful eyes. "Sasuke...?" She whispered, and he ran a finger up her throat, and traced her jawline down to her chin. His knee came up against hers, and gently pushed them apart. Her legs parted as he psuhed his own foreward and rubbed against her through her shorts.

She leaned back fully against the bookshelf now, but when she looked back at him, he was gone just as suddenly as he came. He was now sitting at the desk, staring at her with onyx eyes.He had his legs up on the desk, crossed at the ankles, and his arms crossed over his chest. (The classic Uchiha Sulking position.)

"DOn't snoop." He growled. SHe bent over and picked the book up, and walked over to him. She looked down at him as he averted his onyx eyes, and she put the red book on the desk.

"I wasnt snooping, Sasuke, I was merely aquianting myself with my surroundings."

"SNOOPING. S-N-O-O-P-I-N-G." Sasuke corrected, then spelled it out for her benifit. She rolled her eyes at the angry retort.

"Your eyes...how do they do that...?" She asked, leaning back on the desk.

He sighed, and looked down at his feet, not wanting to meet her gaze. "It's a family curse from my mother's side. Its called Sharingan. Sometimes it's fairly benificial...It aides us in battle...But... It was an illusion. You were in it the moment you came out of that room. I have been sitting here the whole time."

She leaned down, and looked into his onyx eyes. "They're beautiful, Sasuke..." His eyes flicked up to hers, then away again. She didn't miss the slow blush that began to creep across his cheeks. Before she could say anything, he leaned foreward, and flicked his tongue over her jawline. She stiffened and narrowed her eyes onto his face, blushing madly. He put his hands onto her waist, and put his face into the crook of her neck.

He pulled her into his lap, and held her there. "Sasuke." She murmured, and tried to pull away. "What's with you...?"

"..." He just nuzzled her neck, and nipped at the sensitive spot. He suddenly lifted her off of him and stood up, and put a h and on her shoulder, pushing her back where she just was: To the books.

"Sasuke...What-" She hit the shelf behind her hard enough to leave a bruise. She winced, and he stared down at her with those obsidian eyes of his. He pushed himself between her legs, and she looked up at him.

"I needed to tell you something." He muttered, staring down into her eyes. She narrowed her gaze, and tried to get free. It was no use. He was too strong for her.

"So...then why are you putting me into this position, huh...?" She demanded to know, and he smirked.

"Oh, I don't know...I just felt that it was nessecary." He pushed his body flush against hers, and took a deep breathe. She gave him a questioning look. "You, Naruto and Sai were wondering why you weren't pregnant, right?"

"Uh..." She stared at him with a clueless expression. "More Sai than everyone. Naruto was just like what the fuck when he found out...I don't know. Why?"

He hung his head. "You ditz!" He hissed, and searched for the right words as he stared into her eyes again. "All right...YOu know how...er...when a horse and a donkey mate and produce a mule, right?"

"...?" She looked away. "Y-yeah, I guess. why are we even bringing that up?"

"I can't believe I'm- The mule is sterile. In other words, he can't reproduce..." He faded off, turned his head to the side, and cursed himself for comparing himself to a mule. "I can't get you pregnant, dope. Sorta like a fucking mule."

Her lips formed an O expression, and she watched his angry expression closely. "Um...okay...We could go to a doctor and get a test..."

"No." He snapped, leaving no room for arguement. "I'm not wasting perfectly good sperm for an idiot to look at and find something to suspect me of being a Dhampir...Then it would all go to hell. Like I said, A waste of perfectly good sperm." He sighed, and looked away, focusing dhis eyes on the floor, beside their feet. "That's why I was angry with you earlier today. When you said that you had a baby, it shocked the hell out of me, becuase I couldn't have gotten you pregnant."

"What are you insinuating?" She asked, her eyes turning a turbulant green, like the sea before a storm. "THat I was-"

_No, _He thought. _I would never assume that and make myself look the ass...plus I would smell him all over you..._

But, the great and almighty Uchiha Sasuke did NOT say that. Instead: "I don't know, Sakura, you had me scared for a few minutes."

the crack of her palm meeting his cheek echoed through the huge library. His face was facing the right, an ugly red mark marring his otherwise perfect skin. "Asshole," She murmured. She felt the tears burning her eyes. She didn't want to cry. DIdn't want to see that he hurt her. But the first tear came and went, rolling quickly down her cheek, and then the dam broke. "How could you assume that on me!!"

He smirked and looked at her once more, catching the hand that came up to hit him again. "Once is enough..." He slowly leaned down, catching her other hand with his free one, and pinned them above rher head, against the dusty books above them. His face inched closer to hers, and his lips brushed over hers in a light kiss. "I deserved the first one...but not the second attempt."

He kissed her, and pushed her further back into the shelf at her back, and kept her hands above her head, earning a whimper from her. Then, he leaned down, aiming for her neck. His fangs elongated, and seemed to burn and ache for a taste of her blood. He hadn't had any in about two or three days. he couldn't remember how long it had been. He didn't care. He just needed it. He sucked at the sensitive spot just under that pulsing vein. "Don't scream..." He murmured, and sunk his teeth into her flesh.

Sakura stiffened, and gasped loudly. She arched her back, and furrowed her brow together. "I...It...It hurts!! SASUKE!!" She yelled, but he lapped at the blood that ran into his waiting mouth, ignoring her cries. He pulled away, licking his lip, and stared down at her. She tucked her face into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly, as if it were the last thing holding her to the world of the living.

"Sakura..." he murmured, and kissed the top of her head, smelling those salty tears. "Don't...don't leave me...I wouldn't be able to bear it..." She tigtened her grip on his button down shirt, and sobbed when she heard those words. ""I need you with me..."

Yo! R/R!!

As far as Sasuke goes...for NOW, that is as far as he'll get to say I love you (FOR NOW) TO Sakura! In the next chappie, the shit starts to hit the fan. lmao. But we have more action. So it MAY take me about a week or two to plot the fight scenes and stuff. Buh Bye!!

UchihaSanNin


	9. Chapter 9

**_An Evening With El Diablo_**

**Chapter 9: Abandonment and Betrayal**

**UchihaSanNin has no affiliation whatso ever with Masashi Kishimoto, and Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

XO

UchihaSanNin

* * *

****

Icerose030795 Firrose030795- I'm sorry!!! I know....that everyone prolly thinks I am evil at the moment....But it gets better, I swear.

Alucard's-Master- yes....ull all see what I have in store for them....

Delione- yes....Sasuke is the mule.....I regretted explaining it that way from Sasuke's standpoint....lmao....I laughed so damned hard...but as I sed above. I SWEAR that it gets better.

Rain scents- Thank you!!! Im glad that you love it! Thats why Im here!!! haha!! Thankyou!!

nicolerodgersXX- Uh....what? Who what? I take it that you are the confuzzled one there but now I am equally if not even more confused....well clear that up neh? email me. lol

Torahimesama-thanks! It just hit me.....what a twist, ne?

UAGgirl-tankyou!! Ill try to be quick with my updates...I just got a job...

--

"Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade suddenly called out, and Sasuke turned and looked back over his shoulder. The older blond-haired, big breasted woman with the stunning body to boot was leaning against the doorframe, and Sasuke walked over with an annoyed look on his face.

"You screeched....?" He asked, and she gave him the nastiest look that she could muster. "You're interrupting my session, Lady Tsunade." She shook her head with a smile, and started to walk to her office. Naruto watched as The teme followed hesitantly, and they disappeared around the corner.

"I wonder what she needs him for...." The blond kyuubi container mutterd to himself. "Huh...."

Later.....

Naruto saw Sasuke Uchiha leaving the building, with his riding gear on. the heavy black jacket, the padded pants that he wore over his jeans or slacks, and his boots. his full black colored helmet was tucked under his arm, and he wore a grim expression on his usually stoic face. "Teme? Whats going on?"

"Huh." He just shoved the door open, but before he could walk out, Naruto grabbed his arm. "Let go, Naruto." He growled, and tried to pull away. He couldn't get lose.

"Where are you going, Teme?" He growled back, and Sasuke narrowed his ruby red eyes onto those sky blue orbs.

"I'm leaving. I have no choice." He growled. He then managed to pull out of Naruto's grasp, and started walking down the sidewalk toward the place where his bike was. The rain then started hammering down on their heads and back, and Naruto winced at the sharp stinging.

"WHY? Where are you going?! Without saying goodbye to Sakura? whywould you do that to her, Teme?!" He yelled, and Sasuke stopped as he sat on his motorcycle, his hand hovering over the ignition switch.

"WHen it comes to her life....I would rather not risk it....They're targeting her. We've lost tabs on both my brother and Orochimaru.....that bastard wants her for something...and...Itachi....he wants me...and he will go through anybody to get to me. She is too vulnerable....I'm going to bring her back to the condo tonight before I leave. Tell her.....Just tell her whatever you think would help you both sleep at night." And with that, he shoved his helmet over his face, and punched the ignition. the motorcycle started up with a loud roar, and then he sped off and away from the blond haired half demon.

--

"Kura....Saku...." She could hear a voice calling to her out of the darkness. It was Sasuke's voice. Her eyes slowly opened to see his face, but his mouth wasn't moving. She felt his hand on her face, cupping her cheek, and she smiled. Then everything went black once again.

-

She woke up with a start to a dark, moonlit room. She looked around, rekognizing that room instantly. She was back in the condo where she stayed with Naruto and Sai. Her hand strayed to the opposite sid e of the bed, and felt an empty, cold spot. Sasuke was gone. SHe leaped out of the bed, and started to look for him.

"He's gone, Sakura-San." Naruto whispered from the door. She froze, and looked up at him.

"What do you mean? He's gone....? Where? When will he be back?"

"He won't be.....He left. Went cold turkey, so to speak. Tsunade sent him out on a mission." Sakura leaned backwards against the wall, and a sob escaped her. She then sunk down to the ground, and Sai came into the room as Naruto went down onto the ground with her to aid in some comfort.

"Sakura-San......" Sai murmured, but a warning glance from Naruto told the Sasuke-look-a-like to back off.

--

A Few months later......

--

Sasuke stood to the side, watching as his new adversary came into view. He'd been waiting for hours. the man was late. He was pissed. Sasuke leaned against the wall, and glared daggers at him. The man was covered by those long shadows, and Sasuke sniffed, breathing the scent in. A werewolf. His name was Lucian. Orochimaru's third. The Uchiha watched with wary eyes as Lucians onyx eyes flashed silver in the moonlight as he walked out of the shadows. Kabuto and the others were probrably waiting for a chance to ambush him, in suspicion of his being on the enemy's side. Not counting that the Uchiha had nearly killed him.

"Bastard, you're late. I have a life, unlike you." The Uchiha muttered. He set his helmet on his bike, and sighed. "But, I guess that I have no choice...."

"Tch....." Lucian glared back at the Uchiha, and snarled. "You, halfbreed, DO NOT have a choice in the matter. Orochimaru has things that need to be done...and....amazingly, he has bowed down and allowed himself to come begging to you for assistance...."

"Allowed?" The Uchiha scoffed, and laughed cynically, throwing his head back. "Haha......ha....Thats all that bastard knows to do....He begs and grovels at anybody's feet to get what he wants....He's pitiful."

THe next thing he knew, Lucian waa right in front of him, and Sasuke ducked, crouching down onto his legs as a steel toed boot went past his head. He then leaped up onto the edge of the roof, and hung upside down, staring down at the man. "Think that you can take me? Just try, mutt." He grinned. His eyes were blood red, and he stared into the were's eyes. Lucian loooked away quickly, and glowered.

"Kukuku......" He chuckled madly, then his arm suddenly bulged grotesquely. the muscle and skin stretched, going beyond the average and normal human's size. He then leaped up to Sasuke, and slammed his hand down onto the roofing. It was obliterated on impact, and sent flying. The once solid tiles were made into tiny sliver like toothpicks, and Sasuke was hit in the face and chest. He leaped away and grabbed the Were's freakishly abnormally sized arm, and swung him around and to the ground.

Lucian landed on the ground on his back, and Sasuke came down ontop of him, hearing the satisfying snap of ribs. The cuts on his bleeding face began to heal, and he bit back the shiver of pure revulsion as he felt Lucian's ribs start to move underneath his body. Then, before he could make his next move, another, miniscule sound reached his sensitive ears. "YOu DO know what he wants, right, Sasuke?" THe wer asked. "He wants Sakura....Haruno Sakura...."

Sasuke managed to keep his face expressionless, but he did hesitate for a moment at dealing a fatal blow.

A scratching and crumbling sound. Small peices of concrete began tinkling against the sides of the buildings, and Sasuke jumped away from his unusually large quarry.

He looked around, and saw a shadow start to play over the scratched and wierdly patterned bricks. Then he cuaght that disgusting scent that he seemed to know so well.

__

Snake. Snake. Snake. Snake. Snake.

That one word seemed to bounce around in his brain, making his warning flags go way up.

Orchimaru.

Then a low snarl seemed to reverberate around them in the alley, and Lucian sat up, and allowed himself to morph back into his regular sized form. Then the bastard himself landed, with a loud crunching sound, on the cement, cracking and sending splintering lines crisscrossing every which way. Sasuke stared, instantly on alert. THe werewolf in front of him regarded him with beady, unnaturally neon yellow eyes. He was ugly, and haggard looking. disgusting. The rancid smell that seemed to come off of him in waves made the Uchiha's usually hard stomach want to toss it's bellyful of food.

__

Fucking ugly....

He told himself.

_Just the right addition for the nasty breed of nasty.... _

Grey fur sparsely covered the beast's nearly black body, and at least four inch claw protruded from those long, boney, human hand like paws. A long tail drooped low down behind him, but tipped upward, like a dominant male wolf's, showing his confidence and dominance. Then, bones in his snout and long, lean and muscular body began to crack and break, reforming into it's human skeleton. Sasuke sniffed slightly, taking in that nasty stench, and managing to keep from wretching.

__

What is that smell.....? That is no normal wer.....

He thought.

He looked at Sasuke with a wierd look in his eyes, and smiled as his body went back to it's normal state. "Sasssuke......" He growled. "There is something that you could do for me.....that is why you are here, is it not....?"

"Hn.....You asked for my presence.....so tell me why I am here to listen to your pitiful groveling....?" He asked, staring down at the black haired man as he straightened his tall frame. "Well?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke feigned suprise, and glared at him. "Oh. And what do you want that wench for?"

"She was promised to me a long....long time ago....She is...a candidate....And I am in great need of her. I don't have long in this world, without her." He said slowly. "She is....a very important peice."

"Piece.....?" Sasuke asked, and crossed his arms, keeping a wary eye on Lucian, who was walking slowly to his left, to stand with his master. "What kind of piece is that? I heard what you did to her and her family. After trying and failing to kill her, what would you want her living for?"

"That's something that you don't need to worry about, Sasuke-Kun.....The gift I have in exchange.....Is your brother's where-abouts." Sasuke stared at him with those ruby red eyes, and narrowed his gaze. "Give me the girl, and he is yours...."

"Huh.....a week from now." He then turned and started to walk off, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll have her for you then. A week from today's date."

He threw a leg over his bike, and looked back as he put his helmet on over his head. The bastard and his man were gone. And now, Sasuke Uchiha had some plans to make.

"What! You have got to be kidding me!???" Naruto Uzumaki yelled, and then Tsunade gave him a warning growl. He quickly sank back down into his seat, and crossed his arms and legs in silent anger.

"We have found The Uchiha....There is nothing that we can do. We have to find and slay him. He will become a problem for this unit....Neji...what did he want from Orochimaru...?" The said man stood beside the older blonde, and he looked over at her.

"_Orochimaru_ _wants _Haruno Sakura. Sasuke.....as a reward...is getting closer Uchiha Itachi...." He answered carefully.

Everyone in the room froze. "WHAAAAAAAT!!!!?" Both Tsunade's and Naruto's enraged yells echoed through the room, and deafened everyone within.

--

two days later.....

"What's this about, Naruto? Sai?" Sakura whined, when Naruto gave her a sad look.

"It's nothing, Sakura-San. I'm just....not in a good mood." Naruto answered. They were told that since Sakura was being targeted, then they had to up their gaurd over her. She couldn't go anywhere without one of them with her. Kakashi Hatake and his team of ANBU were sitting outside, in various places, standing guard, but out of site, and their human scents masked well. Sai just sighed and walked off. She was more confused than ever.

Sakura couldn't help but feel the feeling of unease throughout the house. She sat in front of the tv, but she didn't have it on. It had been at least two days since Naruto and Sai began to tail her around like dogs, and she was thuroughly aggravated with the whole thing. and the fact that they were trying to protect her. Keeping her from the truth. She hated it.

Naruto had thrown himself down onto the futon beside her, and she looked at him.

"you know...It's not your fault."

"Huh....?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Tsunade gave him an order to leave. I presume that she had found out about you and Sasuke....." He whispered.

"So....." SHe chose her words carefully after a slight pause. "You....think that he left because of her....Tsunade wouldn't do that, would she.....?"

Naruto turned to her, and smirked slightly. But then it disapeared. "Well....IF she was drunk? I wouldn't put it past her....She can be alittle hotheaded with judgement when she is drinking and you know that...."

"Yeah...."

"Sasuke loved you, Sakura....." He finished, and swallowed. "He still does. I know-"

The window that overlooked the horizon suddenly flew inward with a deafening crash, and Sakura was shoved down under Naruto's body. THe blond was hit with the large chunks of glass, and they embedded themselves into his back and side. Sai was running out to them within a second's notice. Sakura pushed Naruto down to the ground on his stomach, and looked him over. "Are you all right, Naruto-Kun??" He nodded and grunted in discomfort, and she stood up, and looked at the now open and missing window. A shadow stood in its place, with a hand braced against the broken and jagged edged frame. She could smell blood.

She recognized the man as her eyes traveled up to see that chicken's ass hair do. Sasuke Uchiha.

Then, the room seemed to explode.

Kakashi came out of nowhere, and Sasuke jumped up, ad lashed out with a leanly muscled leg. the ANBU operative dodged, and took a kunai from his pouch on his upper thigh. He then slammed it into the sharingan user's arm, and his team mates then appeared. They grabbed the Uchiha, and Sakura then joined the fray.

As she threw back a fist for a well aimed punch, the Uchiha grabbed ahold of the operative's faces, and slammed their heads against each other. then he unsheathed his kusinagi, and slammed into Kakashi's middle. Sakura saw the spot where he stabbed the team leader. A non fatal but very effective spot. Kakashi was sent against the wall, and that left her and Sai. Sai ran out ahead of her, but Sasuke simply grabbed his arm, and tossed him over his head, out the window behind him.

"Sai!!!!!!!!" She forgot her sudden impulse to slam her fists into the Uchiha's face, and ran past him to the window. But, as she caught a glimpse of the rocky crevices beneath them, Sasuke slammed his palm into the side of her neck, cutting off the flow of the lood in her artery. Then, her body went numb, and she saw the solid wodd florring falling toward her face. then she saw nothing but blackness.

* * *

AAAAH! this is starting to aggravate me. I copied and pasted my work into this.....and then it decides that it wants to go its own way and say fuck you rudd! AGH Im pissed. it switches aroundx the wording, and then wont put in the anwsers that I put in for the reviewers. argh! so if some of your questions and answers arent there, thats why. jeezuz.....Ill get ya next chappie. if this thing doesnt get stoopid....

UchihaSanNin


	10. Chapter 10

An Evening with El Diablo

Chapter: 10

By UchihaSanNin

--

Note-

Sorry it took so damned long to update....me and my fiance haven't moved into a house yet, and we soon will be. I kept putting this updating back and back for the next month, then the next....considering getting a ball of fluff called a German shepard puppy.........and I REALLY REALLY like this house that were buying. AAAAND.....DDDDX C: SOOOOOO.....because my soon to be hubby is at work til ten, I choose to get you guys another chapter in. I **_might_** do two chapters, just cuz Im extremely happy today.

I'll TRY.

XDDDDD

UchihaSanNin

* * *

Blackness.

thats what she was aware of as she woke. For some reason she knew that she wasnt alone. she opened her eyes slightly, to take in her surroundings. A dresser across the room, with a tall mirror that showed her curved, feminine body lying in the bed, under the black and gold comforter. She suddenly sensed a presence, and then noticed a darker figure standing on the other side of the room, to her left, beside the closed door. She already knew who it was.

She knew that it was him.

And she knew where she was. She was in the Uchiha manor.

The dark colored drapes that hung over the window at the left hand side of the bed kept the moonlight from filtering into the room. Her eyes then fixed onto those blood red pools with the twirling tomoe. She was instantly mesmerized.

"Sas....Sasuke, No!" She leaped up and off the bed as he slowly made his way over to her, and ran to the door.

"I've marked you as my own, Sakura Haruno. No one can take you away from me. YOu can't run forever." He laughed, and walked after her. She was out the door after struggling with the door handle for a second or two, and she hit the wall face first. It was pitch balck through out the whole house, and she couldn't see a thing. He could see as clearly as day. The next thing she knew, he was righ behind her, and he pinned her back and wrists against the wall. She couldn't move.

"You're mine...." He murmured, and slowly lowered his head, letting his mouth ravage hers. She froze, fought, then slowly melted into the kiss, and he grinned as he pulled away. Then, he twirled her around, and her hands were suddenly bound with a twistie tie, and so were her legs.

The next thing she knew, she was tied up beside the large desk in the library, with a rope around her hands, for extra security, and the end of that tied around a pole beside the oak peice.

--

Sakura tugged half-heartedly at her restraints, trying to keep the whimpers of pain down to a minimum, if not silent. The ugly red rope burn markings on her wrists were bleeding, and she grimaced at the smell of blood. Sasuke was hiding somewhere in the biulding, and ignoring her. She knew that he could smeel her blood. and she knew, as long as she had an open wound, he'd stay away from her.

--

Sasuke smiled to himself. His plan was working out just the way he wanted. There was a slight possibility that it could turn the wrong way and go south, but if that happened, he'd take care of that when the time came. Now wasn't it. He had two days to get everything together, and put on a show for Sakura's benifit. She had to believe this. If she doubted him for one second...the whole shabang was blown to hell and back. He walked down the sidewalk, hands showed into the pockets of his trench coat. It was pouring rain, and he stopped as he came up to the black, wrought iron gate that led to his manor. he smelled blood. the puils of his eyes dialated as the black tomoe appeared, bordering those large pupils, and his ebony pools turned blood red.

It was Sakura's blood.

_And I will have it.....I _He thought to himself. _Nothing can stop me from tasting it this time. one last time.....Before I hand her over...._

--

"Saaaakura...." Sasuke sang out, and Sakura turned so fast, she swore she felt every bone in her neck and back pop in unision. She looked to her left, where his voice came form, but saw nothing but a dark, gloomy corridor.

"No.....NO......" She covered her ears with her bloodstained hands, and closed her eyes tight. she bit her lower lip, and whimpered loudly, trying to block his voice out of her head. It didn't work.

_Sakura........_

**_No........._**

_Sakura.......I need you......_

**_No.....Don't.....come......near me! _**She screamed mentally.

_ou STILL want me, Haruno....and you can't deny that fact......_

**_Fuck you....If you come NEAR me, I'll-_**

**THUMP-!**

"You'll do what, Sakura? Bite me?" He asked, his ovoice now in her ear, and She opened her eys wuickly, shreiking loudly, to see his body leaning over hers his face at her neck. The trench coat he wore gaped open, showing the collared buttone down shir that he wore underneath. She lashed out, and slammed her fist into his chest in a futile attempt to get him away from her. To no avail. He pulled her up to him as he placed his hands on her waist, and then yanked a hand up to his lips.

"You smell so entoxicating, Sakura....." He breathed, as he rubbed his bottem lip on her bloody cuts and burns, then licked his bloodstained lips. "And you taste ten times better than before....." Then his tongue flicked across the length of her wrist, moving over the nerves and muscle, and she bit back a moan.

"Stop it...." She murmured, while she had the strength to withstand him. "Please....."

"Hn."

He grabbed the rope with one hand, and tucked his fingers underneath the twistie tie, and yanked it hard, breaking it with an audible snap. He threw the remains of the frayed rope to the other side of the library, and then pulled her up against him.

"I want you....I can't seem to stop myself.....Your my weakness....I can't seem to deny you....." He whispered, and he ran his hands through her hair. She could feel his arousal through the thick coat he had on, and she knew what was coming. She couldn't deny those feelings that were suddenly running through her either.

"Uhn...." He kissed her, and thrusted his tongue into her mouth, and his hands tugged at the coat, and he slipped it off of his body. His shirt was suddenly thrown over the desk, its clear, medium sized buttons sent flying everywhere, bouncing across the floor in every which direction.

"Sasuke...." She murmured, and he ripped her shirt off also, leaving her in her pants and bra. Then he froze. He gathred her to his chest, then they disappeared, only to reappear into his bedroom, falling into the large, black comforter. Sasuke then rid the pinkette of her pants, and ran his hands over her long legs.

"I missed this......" He leaned down and kissed her softly on the stomach. He sucked and licked, bit softly, and fanially made his way to her neck, and scraped his long fangs against her throat, making her moan. her fingers dug into his hair, massaging his scalp fairly hard. He purred at the feel of it, and rocked his jean-clad hips against hers. He tugged at the button and zipper, and pulled her panties off when he freed his hard length.

--

A man clad in black could be seen standing outsid the manor's tall gates, and he turned towrad the house.

Glowing red eyes peeked out from underneath a black umbrella, leering coldly at the large, ominous black manor that towered over his head at a few hundred feet. He could hear Sasuke's labored breathing, the scraping of his teeth and fingernails against the pinkettes skin and throat, the flow of blood through their fevered bodies, and Sasuke's quick heartbeat. Then, the smacking of skin against skin, and tiny squelching noises as he thrusted slowly into her wet passage. Her throaty moans suddenly drowned out everyting else, and Itachi winced at the sound.

_I see what you plan to do with this human bitch, brother....are you truly prepared to lose her....?_ He asked mentally, reaching out with his mind.

--

Ah...." Sakura gasped, as he slowly pushed his throbbing length into her. "Sas....." She arched into him as he allowed his length to inch it's way into her, touching that sweet spot that drove her opver the edge. "Oh God....Sasuke....!" She met his thrust halfway, her muscles clenching hard, and he gasped at the feel of it.

He then started thrusting harder, and licked at the vein that ran through her neck as he felt her tighten even more around him. He nibbled tentatively at first, hitting that spot again and again, as that wired feeling started to rise through his body, signalling his approaching orgasm. She suddenly came, and her muscles convulsed, and seemed to bring him in deeper.

He bit down hard on her neck, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck. the blood poured into his waiting mouth, and his orgasm hit him so hard, he shook with the force of it. He felt like he'd exploded, and all that pent up energy left him within a second's notice. He slowly leaned down on her, and sucked at her neck, lapping at the open wound, then closed it with a flick of his ran off his face and body, and she ran a hand through his soak and wet raven locks.

"Sasuke....." He leaned down, and rubbed his face against her breasts, suddenely aware of someone watching them. He knew who it was. And knew that they were merely observing. He didn't care. He hoped the bastard was jealous of what he had.

--

"We have to find Sakura." Tsunade yelled, slamming a fist down on the desk, leaving a deep impression. everyone flinched at the suond of cracking and splintering wood, knowing that a face would probrably be the next victim. "But there are no leads as of right now.....damn it....."

"We have to wait on Sasuke's move. She is his mate after all, and ou know that a vampire's bond is valued more than a mere human's." Sai explained. "We know that he wouldn't sell her out or put her life in danger unless he really needs to....and to destroy this threat, he must. we have no other choice. Both Orochimaru and Itachi are threatening man kind everywhere. They've already turned others to their side. The human population in Okinawa is dwindeling. We HAVE to TRUST Sasuke Uchiha."

"You're right, Sai....." Tsunade murmured, and the others nodded. Naruto sighed, and bit his lip.

_Teme....what the fuck are you doing.....what are you waitig for....? Do it! _He mentally screamed.

--

"What are you doing, Sasuke!" Sakura growled, still fighting him. "Where are you taking me!?" He yanked on the rope that bound her wrists together once again, and she fell against his back.

"Just shutup and wait. You'll find out soon enough. I figured you'd be a little bit more subissive to me since I fucked you the way you wanted lastnight...." He murmured, knowing those harsh word had cut her deeply. She only fought harder.

It was pitch black outside, with no moon, and not a damned cloud in sight. anything and everything could hear her struggles, her grunts and moans of pain, and she was holding him back from his goal. He had to subdue her somehow, but he didn't want to hurt her. He turned around, and pulled her to him, and held her tight. As her angry, iredescent green eyes met his, his palm struck the side of her neck, interrupting the flow of blood just enough to knock her out.

Then Sasuke Uchiha hoisted her over his shoulder, and disappeared into the night.

--

Sakura woke up to hissing voices, and the smell of wet dog. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of grey ones staring into her own. light suddenly refracted off the lenses of the man's glasses, and blinded her for a second. Then as she started to move, she realized who's eyes those were.

A scar ran along his jaw, and over the side of his face, probrably one from Sasuke's brutal handy work. her eyes widened in fear at the sight. Sasuke stood behind him, a few yards away, arms crossed over his chest, staring right at her, eyes blazing red, Tomoe spinning. Orochimaru stood right beside him.

* * *

Well, Im glad that I got to update this story.....r/r! I am almsot done getting things done for the wedding! its set for June 6th! YES!

thankyou reviewers! If you have questions, ask!

UchihaSanNin

OH! Got my profile. click on the link that is underneath my myspace link, Fiction press .com, and you will go to my profile on that web! read that story! Its my own work! sprry for the grammatical errors. when I get done with this story, I wil edit it. I promise.

UchihaSanNin


	11. Chapter 11

An Evening with El Diablo

Chapter: 11

By UchihaSanNin

--

i no own Naruto or the characters. BUT I do own this Plot. so no stealing.

UchihaSanNin

* * *

_Chapter Flashback-_

_Sakura woke up to hissing voices, and the smell of wet dog. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of grey ones staring into her own. light suddenly refracted off the lenses of the man's glasses, and blinded her for a second. Then as she started to move, she realized who's eyes those were._

_A scar ran along his jaw, and over the side of his face, probrably one from Sasuke's brutal handy work. her eyes widened in fear at the sight. Sasuke stood behind him, a few yards away, arms crossed over his chest, staring right at her, eyes blazing red, Tomoe spinning. Orochimaru stood right beside him._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stared at her for the longest time. Sakura stared back, with a defiant, yet hurt look in those iredescent green eyes. He broke their gaze, and smirked as he back up a few steps.

"Go ahead and get it over with. You know the deal, bastard."

Then, much to Sakura's dread, Kabuto moved to her left, toward a small table, and picked up a large, 18 1/2 gauge syringe. Her struggles then began once again, and he held her left arm effortlessly. He then inserted the needle as he picked out a healthy, bulging vien, and slid the stopper home. As he pulled it out, her mind registered that the vial was empty. Then, her body began to burn.

"She's your's now, Orochimaru. Now give me what was promised." Sasuke said, his blood red eyes hidden by his raven locks. Sakura gritted her teeth as the burning sensation began to travel through her legs, and lower torso. Her eyes began to burn also, and her mouth felt gummy, and dry.

"Ungh....." She closed her eyes tight, and her inner self seemed to scream loudly.

_This fucking hurts! Damnit Sakura, why did you even begin to trust that bastard! He gave you up! Now you'll be one of them!!!!!_

Orochimaru smiled that sick smile of his, and Sasuke furrowed his brow. Then he started talking, but Sakura's mind then closed off to the world around her. The sound of blood rushing through her body seemed to wash out everything else around her. Her heartbeat seemed like a loud roar, and her skin crawled.

**_CRACK!!!!_**

The sudden sound of her backbone snapping rent through the suddenly qiuet air, and Sasuke's blood red gaze wavered over to her body as her screams of pain and horror peirced his ears. Orochimaru's thin lips twisted into a sickening smile, and Sasuke frowned.

"You do know the reason why I am doing this, right, Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke turned his unreadable gaze onto the wer. "Give me one damn good reason why I should _Care._" He replied sarcastically, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She is the only female of the human species that I could never read.....I need to be able to read her in order to destroy Tsunade's ANBU orginazation....and with them out of my way, then we would be able to take over....." His voice faded off into mad laughter as another scream rent through the air, and he turned and watched Sakura writhe in pain. Sweat began to bead onto her face and neck, soaking into her shirt and pants, and dripped to the floor. Her limbs and body began to morph and change into something grotesque and deformed.

Sasuke began to get just _a little bit _antsy. _What the fuck........what's the hold up......?_

Sakura began to change. Bones and cartilage began to pop, snap, and fuse back together, and her face began to grow out into a large snout and even larger forehead.

Claws began to form in place of fingers and hands, and her socks and combat boots were ripped to shreds as her feet grew at least good foot longer.

"And you, Sasuke Uchiha......." Sasuke's instincts seemed to pick up on something that he didn't like, and he quickly stepped to the side, away from Orochimaru. Then, a sharp, stabbing pain suddenly eminated from his neck, and he fell over, trying to grab his neck. He pulled an empty syringe from the lean muscle, and his mouth hung open as he tried his damndest not to yell out in rage and pain.

Kabuto stood to his rear above him, smiling, stretching that ugly pink scar that Sasuke put on his face.

He had shot him, and injected him with the anti-syrum that would make him a simple mortal man.

"Are just a weak human.....let's see you try to kill my subordinate now.....or....Sakura, this time...." Orochimaru murmured, hissed actually, and as if on cue, the beast that was once Sakura Haruno let out a horrible, wail that deafened the Uchiha momentarily. The chains that held her snapped as she pulled, and she landed on all fours as she looked around. Slobber gathered on the corner of her now widened mouth, and dripped to the floor. Her eyes, still iridescent green, but yellow where they would've been white, settled on the now defenseless Sasuke.

Then, to Sasuke's horror, she growled, and the whole room seemed to explode as she suddenly made a mad sprint for him. he was up and running before he even knew it, and Sakura was right on his heels. Then, ontop of him. He turned and made to grab for her now wide open jaws, momentarily forgetting that he'd lost his inhuman strength; and as he grabbed and tightened every muscle in his body, he seemed to hold her for mere seconds as their eyes met. He held her gaze with his crimson eyes, and then all of his strength was suddenly sapped from his body. He went backwards and hit the ground, and her long canines and fangs closed around his arm.

The now _human_ Sasuke screamed in pain. His muscled arms and abdomen bulged, as he tried to push the monster off.

The whole room was suddenly bustling with activity. Sasuke didn't realize it, do to his current occupation, but Naruto, Sai, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, and the rest of the ANBU teams had infiltrated the room through the roof, and took Orochimaru and his grey haired assistant down. They were down on the ground screaming, and with silver type of netting wrapped around their bodies.

then, someone threw something at the fighting pair, and whatever it was pegged the werewolf in her head. She emmedietly let go of Sasuke's broken and mutilated arm, and snarled as it looked at it's attacker. Naruto Uzumaki.

He had an infurated yet disgusted look on his face, and whiskers began to appear on his face. "Let go of Sasuke-Teme now!" He yelled, his eyes going from cerulean blue to an angry, crimson red, with slitted pupils. "Sakura! It's me! How can you not reckognoize us!!!!"

Then, Sakura lunged for Naruto, and temporarily forgot about Sasuke. "Naruto!" Hinata screamed, and tried to move foreward and grab him, but Tsunade moved faster and grabbed her, throwing her back. "MOVE!"

Naruto shifted fast, and as the werewolf slammed into the blond, he was in his demon form. snarling growls and snapping teeth echoed through the room, and The others began to rally their prisoners and back out of the room. Sasuke could only watch helplessly.

--

Tsunade ran over to the injureed Uchiha, and saw the rapidly growing puddle of blood that he sat in, and gave him an angry glare. "You fucking idiot....I siad to wait for us!" She slapped him, and the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed, despite the fight that went on across the room. He closed his eyes, his face white from the rapid loss of blood from his arm.

"Why haven't your wounds healed?" She asked, her angry look changing to one of concern. He looked up at her, his eyes full of pain, but still that blood red color, tomoe spinning, and she blanched. "No way.....How.....how did they manage to get ahold of........" But she didn't even bother to finish the sentence. She suddenly handed him a syringe, and shoved into his hands. "You are the only one she might respond to. You have to get close enough to get it into her neck. Understand? If we don't get to her now, she'll stay like this forever."

Sasuke was suddenly focusing on the fight behind her. The demon fox was suddenly sent flying through the air, and he hit the wall to the left. Blood was everywhere, and the werewolf snapped its gaze and attention back to the others, who were curernltly leaving the room.

Sasuke whispered her name, and the said werewolf pricked her ears slightly, and froze. She looked over at the two of them, and her eyes dialated. Then, after a few seconds, a low, threatening snarl eminated from her throat.

Tsunade turned as the werwolf sprinted for them. Then, she was thrown to the ground, and Sasuke stood over her, and he threw the cap that covered the needle over his shoulder. his broken arm was limp at his side, and the open wounds that gaped open from the elbow and to his upper bicep dripped crimson liqiud onto the already blood-smeared tile. Then, as Sasuke watched her get closer and closer, he took a deep and bated breath, and held it as she slammed into him with the force of a truck.

**_"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** He screamed.

And he managed to slam the syringe home into her neck. then everything went black for the Uchiha.

* * *

Tsunade grimaced as she sifted through the large amount of paperwork at her desk. "Junk...junk..junk...junk.....goddamnit, where's my Sake?!"

She searched fervently, and huffed in dissapointment and anger, then leaned against the back of her chair. "It's been a rough week.... Kabuto and Orochimaru put to death........Sasuke's arrogant actions....Sakura.....ugh....Dear God, How do I not get grey hairs with this job...." She put a hand to her forehead, and leaned foreward.

"You wanted this?" A deep voice rang out, and Kakashi stood in front of her desk, his eyes showing those crinkly lines when he smiled. He set a glass of Sake and a small cup down on the desk, and she smiled at him.

"You read my mind, my friend....." She murmured.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha massaged his upper arm, and then moved his nimble fingers down to his elbow. He automatically sniffed the air when he walked out of the building, but only smelled the neighboring street shops. his stomach suddenly gurgled to life, as if he hadn't eaten in ages.

_He **hadn't** eaten in ages.....or at least since he left Sakura._

_I'm not used to being a human....I'll never be used to being human...I hate it already.....damn it.....And i have to wait until Tsunade gets off her drunk ass to get the Syrum back.....I'll be good and dead by then...._He thought, putting a hand on his stomach, willing it to quiet down. _Allright....now let's see what I can come up with...._

_--_

Sasuke stomped past Sakura's door, and had a fleeting memory of their past. He stopped at her door, and put a hand on it, as if he wanted to knock. He knew that she was there, but she probrably didn't want to talk to him. Not after what he did to her, all for the ANBU team, and after what she herself did to him. She almost killed him.

The word lifemate suddenly popped into his head. The word had even more meaning to him than a husband or wife would with a married couple. He shook his head. _I'm not a vampire any more....and she doesn't belong to me....nor I her. She wouldn't take me back.....I couldn't take her back....._ He made his way back to his own apartment, and shoved the door open, pausing only for a second.

Little did he know that she was standing on the other side of that door, her hand on the doorknob, wanting to open it since she saw his shadow underneath the crack above the tiled floor.

_I'm lost without you......_They both thought at the same time.

* * *

The next few days rolled by in a blure to Sakura. She went to visit Ino, and talk with her.

"Whatever happened to that Sasuke Uchiha guy? He was hot. If I wasn't married, I sure as hell would take that." She giggled out.

"He....He's out of the picture." She smiled at those words, but Ino saw right through it. She moved closer to her best friend, and put a hand on her leg. "It wasn't your choice was it....? I think you guys should talk...."

"No....We can't," Sakura exclaimed suddenly, and Took a deep breath. "I'm no longer his life mate.....He was changed....He's human now. So...it no longer binds us together....." She looked into Ino's bright blue eyes, and Ino flinched inwardly.

"Sa-Sakura.....You don't look so well....Um....are you allright....?" She asked, her voice full of concern. "You look sick....."

and what she said was true. Dark circles rimmed the bottom of Sakura's eyes. She was pale skinned instead of fair complected. she seemed to shake everytime she raised the teacup to her lips. "Sakura....?"

The room seemed to suddenly take a spin as Sakura put the cup down and trurned to her freind quickly to deny her suspicions. "I'm....I'm f-fine....puh.....-"

She suddenly slumped down to the floor, and Ino tried to catch her. "Shikamaru! SHIKAMARU!!!! Please! Help me!"

The Naara prodigy ran into the room to see the pinkette on the floor, and he picked her up.

"Sakura....what's wrong with you....?" Ino whispered, trying not to cry as Shikamaru carried her to the car to take her to the hospital.

--

"You mean to tell me that they could find nothing wrong with her?" Sasuke raged, and Naruto flinched. Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder, and he turned on her. "What did that Anti-syrum do to her!??" He yelled, furrowing his brow at her.

She wouldn't be having these effects from the Anti-Syrum." She answered darkly. I've ordered a checkup on her for everything. A complete physical....hip exam....CT-scan....Everything....." She finished with an odd tone in her voice. They stood out in the hallway to the pinkette's room, and argued quietly. Naruto leaned back against the door, and sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm suddenly missing somethin' here.....?" He looked from Naruto to Tsunade, and his look darkened. The tomeo in his crimson red eyes began to appear and spin rapidly. "Tsunade....what the fuck is going on?"

Naruto......You already know this, so there's no reason for you to be here. I'll be with you and the others later." She murmured.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." And Naruto, amazingly, went walking down the hallway without a single objective. Now Sasuke was intrigued. Naruto was always objecting his suddenly needed disappearance when it came to '_his'_ Sakura. so what was going on here?

"Sasuke....." She whispered. "Sasuke looked in the large window that let him see the beautiful young woman lying in the hospital bed, still unconscious. "Sasuke. She.....Sakura.....Sakura is Pregnant."

Sasuke's mind was sent reeling with the news as reality came crashing down around him. Tsunade looked in the room, and smiled slightly at the figure of her best medic and friend on that bed. Then she walked off without another word, to let the Uchiha absorb the words that just left her mouth.

* * *

OMFG!

Im so bad!!!! lmao.....another cliffy! muwahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!

Read and review! PLEASE! NO SILENT READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!!!

UchihaSanNin


	12. Chapter 12

An Evening with El Diablo

Chapter: 12

By UchihaSanNin

--

i no own Naruto or the characters. BUT I do own this Plot. so no stealing.

UchihaSanNin

* * *

_Chapter Flashback-_

_"You mean to tell me that they could find nothing wrong with her?" Sasuke raged, and Naruto flinched. Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder, and he turned on her. "What did that Anti-syrum do to her!??" He yelled, furrowing his brow at her._

_She wouldn't be having these effects from the Anti-Syrum." She answered darkly. I've ordered a checkup on her for everything. A complete physical....hip exam....CT-scan....Everything....." She finished with an odd tone in her voice. They stood out in the hallway to the pinkette's room, and argued quietly. Naruto leaned back against the door, and sighed._

_"Why do I get the feeling that I'm suddenly missing somethin' here.....?" He looked from Naruto to Tsunade, and his look darkened. The tomeo in his crimson red eyes began to appear and spin rapidly. "Tsunade....what the fuck is going on?"_

_Naruto......You already know this, so there's no reason for you to be here. I'll be with you and the others later." She murmured._

_"Yeah, yeah, I get it." And Naruto, amazingly, went walking down the hallway without a single objective. Now Sasuke was intrigued. Naruto was always objecting his suddenly needed disappearance when it came to 'his' Sakura. so what was going on here?_

_"Sasuke....." She whispered. "Sasuke looked in the large window that let him see the beautiful young woman lying in the hospital bed, still unconscious. "Sasuke. She.....Sakura.....Sakura is Pregnant."_

_Sasuke's mind was sent reeling with the news as reality came crashing down around him. Tsunade looked in the room, and smiled slightly at the figure of her best medic and friend on that bed. Then she walked off without another word, to let the Uchiha absorb the words that just left her mouth._

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

_She's pregnant...? How!!?_ I thought, trying to think back when we last had sex. _Ah! The night before I took her to the bastard.....so...there's no way in any shape or form that she could be pregnant...._

I stomped through my apartment, seething in anger and confusion. _How can I claim a child if it's not proven to be mine....?_ Then, in complete and total frustration, I slammed my fist into the wall over the bed. My hand didn't go through it like it ussually does. instead....there was the painful crack of bone.

"GOD DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

there were faint foosteps in the hallway, and they stopped at that scream that probably could've raised the dead. I cradled my hand with my good one, and grimaced. "It could be mine....." I moaned in acceptance, as I walked to the door. "I've got to talk to her....."

--

I walked up to her door, and stood there for a few minutes. Then, I hit it with my foot, so I wouldn't have to let go of my bad hand.

_**She's not home**,_ someone spoke up inside my head. _**Just disappear like you did last time**. **It will all work out like it did last time you did it.**_

_She's home. don't walk off again, Uchiha._ I replied.

**_No she's -_**

The door opened, and I looked up. There she was.....in a simple nightgown, and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as if she had just finished barfing or drinking something. _She really did look like crap_. I had an image of me slapping myself in my head at that comment.

"Sasu......" But before she could get my name out, I held out my bad hand, fingers still curled into a ball.

"I....I need some medical assistance....." I murmured, ashamed as hell for even showing my face. But I wouldn't let her see that I was. I looked away as I said those words, trying my damndest to avoid that sharp gaze.

--

She slowly wrapped the clean, white bandaging around my broken knuckles. Normally I wouldn't feel this sharp, throbbing pain, but I was as human as she was. Her fingers repeatedly touched mine with a sweeping motion. Accident or not, it still sent tingles up my arm, and my heartbeat suddenly was erratic. I didn't understand. Her hands were shaky, but that didn't make me feel any different. I could tell that she was nervous to be around me at this point in time.

I just didn't know what to say to her. I opened my mouth to say something nice to her, but then my stomach chose that moment to butt in.

It gurgled loudly, and It embarrased the hell out of me. Sakura was finished, but she visibly froze, and her eyes caught ahold of my own.

"....." She smiled slightly, and blushed herself. "Um.....are you....are you hungry, Sasuke....?"

I nodded, tearing my gaze from that beautiful smile that made my heart go into unexplainable papilations. the heat that mysteriously made its way over my face grew hotter. "Y-yeah...."

Later.....

_Sakura's POV_

I watched as he wolfed his food down. It was as if he hadn't eaten a thing since the first and last time we went out for dinner. I made him some Ramen, even though he protested enough to make me want to rip my ears off. The smell of the noodles and spices made me want to make another mad sprint to the bathroom.

Sasuke's eating habits grossed me out even more. He was watching me with those peircing onyx eyes of his. Like he was playing cat and mouse, and I think you can guess who was what. I stared back into those empty depths, seeing something i never really noticed. I couldn't place what I saw. It was.....wierd.

was he sad? was it the pain that he felt from his broken knuckles? regret?

He suddenly put the chopsticks down onto the table, and just stared at me. Then, he slowly got up from the table and walked over to me. I backed away, trying not to appear scared; becuase, he was human. Just as human as I was. But those eyes....

They were suddenly shifting to that crimson red color, and it intimidated me. I backed away until I felt the kitchen counter at my back.

"That baby inside of you is mine....isn't it....?" my eyes widened in shock.

"How would you even know about something like that....!" I snarled, and I tried to get away, but even human...he was still stronger than I was.

He seemed to think for a minute. "......I saw that you seemed to be throwing up this morning when I knocked on the door. I didn't hear you, but you looked like complete shit."

"Thanks for the compliment. You look fantastic too....." I murmured. "...Um....Tsunade told me that you had become human...risking your life to save me.....after putting me out there for Orochimaru....I could've killed you.......But.....She told me...that when you changed....your whole DNA makeup changed also....and that means....your...." I blushed red. "Sperm....lasts inside of me for at least three to four days....and we had sex the night before the incident.....The baby could be human.....but.....It might not be....becuase in order for me to harbor an abnormal fetus, my body has to have the abiltiy to supply for it. and during the time that I was changed.....I was able to.... and the whole incident was three weeks ago.....so....._Yes_...._it is your's...._"

"If I would've known that you and Naruto and I would've been jeopardized I would've never agreed with Tsunade about the whole thing. I didn't agree with it at first. But we talked about it for weeks, and then she managed to persuade me.I had to play along, or she would've sent you or some other hunter after me, Sakura." He answered. "And if I fought....or killed that Hunter....I would've been extirminated."

The next thing I knew, his arms were around me, holding me to him, and his lips were on mine. They weren't demanding access, or flitting to and from all over my neck and body, but just softly pressed into that one place.

--

--

--

--

And that's when I realized that I couldn't live without him. despite what Tsunade had said, we were destined to be together. If only for this moment in time.

--

--

--

--

And I _still_ loved him.

--

--

--

--

* * *

a month later.....

_Sakura's POV_

I layed back in the snow, looking up at the cloudy sky. Snow fell in soft sheets, making large mounds of white rise up off of the bare ground. The whole city was cast into shades of grey, and small animal tracks wandered off into the distance, away from my prying eyes. Cars were parked on the street sides, completely covered in the thick. white blankets. I slowly ran a hand over my protruding belly, and smiled slightly.

The baby inside of me had grown faster than normal in the past month. way faster than normal. The baby kicked every now and then, and it was unbearably painful. I remember how Ino and Shikamaru were so.....joyous when their infant would kick inside her womb, like it was the most miraculous thing in the world....and I am begging my own to stop.

physically, I am fine. But this pregnancy is taking a toll on the mental side. I feel exhuasted. It took everything I had just to get out of the manor. Sasuke forbade me from going anywhere outside, due to the potential danger of getting woman-napped. As much as he denies it, I know that he is just worrying about me and the baby. When he first started moving, (Yes, it's a boy) and I was screaming for him to help make it stop, he took me straight to Tsunade to get it aborted.

--

_Flashback- 3rd person POV_

_"It's slowly killing her, can't you see that?!" He had yelled, even though the pinkette's mentor was standing not three feet away from him. Sakura was in the enraged man's arms, her own were looped around his muscled neck. "It's strating to move inside of her....and she's in so much pain....I'd rather get rid of it and have her **here.**"_

_"Noooo......" Sakura muttered, trying to shift around in the Uchiha's arms. "Please.....Please don't.....this is the only chance that I have to be a mother....what if you find the Syrum to change back...? I'll never be able to concieve with you agian.....Sasuke....Sasuke-Kun, Please...."_

_Tsunade gave Sasuke a saddened look. Her golden eyes looked over the two of them, and her ptiful stare landed on her weakened apprentice. "Uchiha....I can't make that desicion unless she gives it....or unless she is unable to speak for herself. If she so chooses to coonceive this child, then she shall have it."_

_The golden eyed blond crossed her arms over her chest, and her body language showed that that answer was the end of the conversation. "If she dies...and that.....that...thing....lives, then you give it to somewhere else before I get my hands on it....I will kill it if it does anything to harm her...." And with that, He turned and walked out of the medical wing, with the young woman in his arms._

_--_

Sasuke and I haven't even had sex. not even when he came over to my apartment to get his hand bandaged. We couldn't even if we wanted to due to how big I am now. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, relishing the crisp, seemingly fresh air. A shadow suddenly covered my face and body, and I shivered inwardly.

"What are you doing out here? I told you not to go anywhere." Sasuke's voice. He was angry.

I struggled to sit up as I opened my eyes, and a hand shot out towards mine. I looked up and froze.

He was beautiful.

his bangs reached his collar bones, and the feather like strands of hair at the back of his head and nape weren't spiked, but lying flat against his head. Those ebony locks framed his pale face, and the snow landed in his hair, giving a sort of white hue. His black jacket and pants contrasted greatly with his pale complexion, and the white snow around him. I knew that I looked like crap. simple sweats, with long johns underneath, a long sleeved shirt, and a scarf on my neck, bundled up underneath a rather large jacket. His jacket. Compared to him? I looked like a poor hobo.

"C'mon. Let's go home," He whispered, and pulled me up to him.

Later....

_3rd person POV_

Sakura layed back on the bed, and sighed.

"You all right?" Sasuke asked, with a worried look in his eyes. "You're not in pain are you....?" Sakura eyed him warily, and frowned.

"Why are you so concerned? You aren't mad at me?" She scooted further back on the bed, and watched his reaction to her question.

"No, I just wish that you would listen to me. I'm not mad at you. Just.....concerned." He said, and walked into the master bathroom adjacent to his the large room.

_Sasuke caring.....and not mad....that's a miracle within itself...._She thought to herself. He came back out of the bathroom, and sank down to his knees infront of her.

He pulled her scarf from around her neck, along with the jacket, and then slowly raised her shirt. his eyes studied the roundness of her belly, taking in it's size. "I'm very fat, aren't I....?" She asked, her voice wavering just a bit.

"No. You're not fat. don't worry, Sakura. You're beautiful....." He looked up at her, then leaned foreward, and lightly pressed his lips against her naval. She was shocked.

"Sasuke.....Sasuke-Kun, is that really you...?" She asked. "You're scaring the shit out of me......"

"Hn...." He stood up, and sighed. "Fine."

A few seconds later, as he started to walk off, she froze, feeling as if something inside her was being ripped apart. unbeleivable, and indiscribable pain suddenly went through her abdomen. Then, she felt the baby shift around in the womb, and her legs suddenly felt soaked and wet.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" Sasuke heard the wet splatter, and her scream of pain, and turned around. He saw the water that was mixed with her blood, and her arms were around her middle, and her face was turning red from holding her breath. "AAAAH!"

"Sakura! No, don't do that!" One of the maids that he had hired after the incident with Orochimaru came running in after hearing his loud protest.

She panted in the doorway, and froze when she saw Sakura. "I'll get the supplies, Uchiha-Sama!" She yelled, and Sasuke didn't even glance back as he went to Sakura's aid.

* * *

all right you guys, read and Review! Im trying to get this out of the way while I have a computer. lol. thats why Im updating so fast. SORRY!!!! DX

UchihaSanNin

I'll have the next chapter up by tommorrow!!!!

XPP

(I just realized that I only have ONE completed story. lmao. hahhaha! sad....)


	13. Chapter 13

An Evening with El Diablo

Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.... D:

* * *

_Chapter flashback_

_He pulled her scarf from around her neck, along with the jacket, and then slowly raised her shirt. his eyes studied the roundness of her belly, taking in it's size. "I'm very fat, aren't I....?" She asked, her voice wavering just a bit._

_"No. You're not fat. don't worry, Sakura. You're beautiful....." He looked up at her, then leaned foreward, and lightly pressed his lips against her naval. She was shocked._

_"Sasuke.....Sasuke-Kun, is that really you...?" She asked. "You're scaring the shit out of me......"_

_"Hn...." He stood up, and sighed. "Fine."_

_A few seconds later, as he started to walk off, she froze, feeling as if something inside her was being ripped apart. unbeleivable, and indiscribable pain suddenly went through her abdomen. Then, she felt the baby shift around in the womb, and her legs suddenly felt soaked and wet._

_"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" Sasuke heard the wet splatter, and her scream of pain, and turned around. He saw the water that was mixed with her blood, and her arms were around her middle, and her face was turning red from holding her breath. "AAAAH!"_

_"Sakura! No, don't do that!" One of the maids that he had hired after the incident with Orochimaru came running in after hearing his loud protest._

_She panted in the doorway, and froze when she saw Sakura. "I'll get the supplies, Uchiha-Sama!" She yelled, and Sasuke didn't even glance back as he went to Sakura's aid._

* * *

[Sasuke's POV]

I stood beside her, gritting my teeth everytime she squeezed my hand. I absolutely refused to complain. The pain that she was going through was much worse than my own. She bore donw when the old hag would tell her to push, and she sure as hell did; with all her strength. She fell back against the back of the bed, and the pillows seeemed to engulf her frail body.

"Oh.....God......" She murmured, her voice wavering just a little bit. The hag gave Sakura a glare.

"Allright, Sakura....the baby is crowning, so when i tell you to push, you better do it with everything that you've got, becuase this is it." She ordered, and I felt Sakura's grip tighten on my hand. Everything semed to go silent for me as she bore down once again lifting her upper body off of the set of pillows, and pushed. I watched, fascinated. I woun't be able to do it. She was so much stronger than I was. I just never realized it until then. Then, everything seemed to go back to normal as the earpeircing wail of a newborn human boy announced his arrival.

I closed my eyes at the sound. And Sakura seemed to gasp with relief. She sagged back against the pillows, and closed her eyes. I loooked at her. "Sakura?" The edginess in my voice made the hag look up. Sakura's face was deathly pale, and she didn't look so good. The birthing process had obviously taken too much out of her.

"Sakura?" I yelled this time, right into her face. She didn't respond. The next thing I knew, the wailing had stopped as another maid took the infant, and I was yanked away from Sakura's side.

"You're in the way, Sasuke, Get the hell out!" The hag yelled, and then the door was slammed in my face.

--

The horrific sense of reality seemed to seep its way into my body. My body went numb as I sat down in one of the chairs in the dining room. The Manor suddenly seemed empty. Everything was unusually qiuet. _It's been way too long....._I thought. _There's no way....If she's dead...._ I couldn't even finish the threat._ No way.....She went through all that....and....then died....? No way...I refuse to believe it. She's stronger than that. _

Tsunade suddenly opened the door, holding a small bundle of blue in her arms. I looked up, feeling a sudden sense of cold dread fill my mind. She walked up to me with a tired look in her eyes. I couldn't read her expression. And, of course, I couldn't read her mind. Oh the simple mind of humans.....

"Sasuke....." She murmured. "You are the father to this little guy....there's no doubt." She smiled faintly, and looked at the bundle in her arms. She made a funky face, and a small squeal of anger emmitted from it. "Her...." She thrust her hands out. She placed the bundle against my chest, and I put my arms around it, shocked.

"Wha-"

"Here. I'll show you." She muttered, and put my hands and arms in the proper places. hand behind the head, an arm under his back, and the other arm by his side to prevent him from rolling out of my grasp. I cradled him against my chest, and stared down at him. I saw a pinkish face, with an unruly thatch of ebony locks gracing the top of his head. Eyes closed tight, as if he were about to let loose a scream of rage. His mouth was tightened into a thin line, and his pink face was rapidly turning a mottled red.

I was so fascinated, I didn't even hear or notice Tsunade walking off to go back to Sakura. Then, all hell broke loose. I nearly dropped him as an earpeircing wail rent through the air. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!!!!!!"

I stiffened. I wasn't experienced in the world of human fatherhood, so I had no idea what to do. I tried petting his head, everything. I even talked to the thing. no result. Then, my hand settled on the little hands that poked out of the small fleece blanket that he was wrapped in. He instantly grabbed it and yankedd hard. I couldn't stop him. He pulled my thumb into his small mouth, and his eyes opened. His lips closed around my thumb, and he began to suck. I was stunned.

A sense of elation went through me. _This is my son....The next generation of the Uchiha Clan...._ I told myself. And I was so proud. He opened his eyes ever so slowly, and dark, nearly midnight blue color greeted my onyx colored stare. He was mine. And human. I Closed my eyes, leaned my head against the wall behind me, thanking every God I could think of.

* * *

Again....I'm sorry that it took so long to update. Don't worry! you are not forgotten reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankyou so much for sticking with this story! I' also sorry that its so short. But I gotta cut it short for suspenseful reasons. lol. No flames please! or silent readers!!!!!!!!!

UchihaSanNin

PS I am working on the next chapter as you read this.

:DDDD


	14. Chapter 14

An Evening with El Diablo

Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.... D: please don't be silent!!!!!! review! you guys keep me going!!!!!!

* * *

_Chapter flashback_

_I was so fascinated, I didn't even hear or notice Tsunade walking off to go back to Sakura. Then, all hell broke loose. I nearly dropped him as an earpeircing wail rent through the air. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!!!!!!"_

_I stiffened. I wasn't experienced in the world of human fatherhood, so I had no idea what to do. I tried petting his head, everything. I even talked to the thing. no result. Then, my hand settled on the little hands that poked out of the small fleece blanket that he was wrapped in. He instantly grabbed it and yanked hard. I couldn't stop him. He pulled my thumb into his small mouth, and his eyes opened. His lips closed around my thumb, and he began to suck. I was stunned._

_A sense of elation went through me. This is my son....The next generation of the Uchiha Clan.... I told myself. And I was so proud. He opened his eyes ever so slowly, and dark, nearly midnight blue color greeted my onyx colored stare. He was mine. And human. I Closed my eyes, leaned my head against the wall behind me, thanking every God I could think of._

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I soon got a little bit more comfortable holding the child that was now the most precious thing in then world to me. I wouldn't let anyone touch him. I ran from room to room, holding him to my chest, telling everyone that was there that it was a boy, a healthy little baby boy with black as sin hair and eyes as blue as the sea. I didn't know what had come over me. Naruto and Hinata stared after me as if I was high or shooting up.

I was so happy, I didn't give a shit.

Finally I calmed down, and sat down, letting the exhaustion finally take over. Tsunade made her way over to me with a slight smile on her face. "You know, Uchiha? Being human really seems to suit you. You seem to act better. You were too rude back then." She smiled wider, and I glared at her.

She looked down at the infant in my arms, and then back at me. "Sakura's sleeping in the next room. Being in labor for nearly two days takes a lot out of a woman. So let her rest. No sex for six weeks. Understood?"

"Yeah, Yeah, hag, go away. I understand." I replied. She grabbed my ear within a second after the sentence left my mouth, and I yelped.

"You see!? You can feel pain now," She growled. "So let me hear you say one more thing to me in a disprespectful way, I'll do worse, I don't give a shit if you are Sakura's lover or not." And with that, she let me go, and turned around. She walked into the next room with the others, and then everyone started talking.

I stood there for a minute, in wonder, and stared after her.

--

--

I walked up to the master bedroom door. It was shut, and I stared at the stained surface for a few seconds, gathering my thoughts, then put a hand on the knob. I slowly opened it, trying to keep it from squeaking and waking Sakura up. If I did, the hag outside would skin my hide. I slowly slipped inside, letting the door shut back again with a small click. And when I looked up, a black shadow seemed to cover Sakura's bed. I knew who it was immedietly.

"Itachi....." The figure shifted somewhat, and crimson red eyes bore into my own. Then the shadow disappeared. I started to run to the window, but thought against it, and closed my eyes tight. _What would he want here....?_ I looked to Sakura. Then to the infant in my arms. _No...._Then it seemed to come together. _He came for you....but....why?_

--

--

[3rd Person pov]

Sasuke was sleeping soundly when Sakura's eyes opened slowly. She looked around, seeing the ceiling first, then gently shifted around so she could look around the whole room. She saw Sasuke be

side the bed, leaning back in the chair that he pulled in earlier. He was sleeping, and a small blue bundle was in his arms. She smiled slightly, admiring how handsome and innocent he looked in his sleep. She felt exhausted. She so desperately wanted to put her head back onto the pillow and dream once more, but curiousity wouldn't let her. She watched the rise and fall of Sasuke's muscled chest, and watched his adam's apple bob slwoly as he swallowed. every now and then his hand would twitch, and it made her smile even wider. _Sasuke....._

The door was suddenly opened slowly, and a loud wail of protest filled the air and the hinges squealed. Sasuke leaped out of his seat, almsot falling over, clutching the child in his arms, immedietly on the defensive. He stared at the shadow that stood in the doorway.

"JEEZ, Teme, relax. take a xanax or go smoke something. God. I'm not here to kill you." Narutos loud voice whined. He stepped into the room, and flicked the switch beside him. Light filitered into the room, and Sasuke relaxed a little. "How's Sakura-San doing....?"

"I'm......fine...." She managed to croak. "How's the baby...?"

"Hungry," Sasuke answered. "The hag left specific instructions for you to stay in bed, so don't let me catch you out of it." He walked over to the bed, and carfully handed her the small bundle. A muffled whimper resulted from the movement, and Sakura smiled again. Naruto leaned in, and as Sakura hugged their newborn son to her breast, Sasuke turned, still thinking he was still across the room.

"Nar- AGH!" His face slammed into the blonde's broad forehead, and he cursed. "You idiot! Quit invading my personal space! dammit!" A loud wail filled the room as the baby woke. Sakura shot Sasuke a glare.

"Now look what you did!" She yelled.

"Oh, yeah, more yelling will solve the problem!" He yelled back, and pulled the baby from her arms. After a few minutes of Sasuke's cooing and rocking, the baby was quiet once more. Sakura and Naruto shared shocked looks. "What....?" The Uchiha asked, giving them a confused stare. Sakura just shook her head, and sighed.

"Have you thought of a name yet...?" Naruto asked, walking over to look at the new member of the 'family'. He ran a finger over the delicate skin, and in the infant's hair.

"Satoshi." Sakur said proudly. Sasuke looked at her, and shrugged.

"I haven't really thought of anything....becuase I was pretty intent on killing the thing when Sakura had it....." Sakura had a horrified expression on her face.

"He's not an it, or a thing, He is a Male!!! and HIS name is Satoshi! Now give me my baby so I can feed him!" Sasuke handed the boy over, and she snatched him from the Uchiha. "How dare you even think of doing that to a tiny, helpless baby, Sasuke! You still act like an animal....!" Then, they both glared at Naruto. The blond raised his hands in complete ingorance, feigning innocence.

"I didn't do anything!!!" He said, smiling.

"OUT." Sasuke commanded. He scrambled for the door.

* * *

a few weeks later....

Sasuke walked through the house, checking every door, room, window, and space that he could think of. "Itachi has been here, and I fucking know it....Somehow, he's been able to slip past the ANBU guards that the hag positioned around the house...." He muttered to himself as he came to his and Sakura's bedroom. He pushed it open, to see Sakura standing up, looking out the window, wearing a pair of shorts and one of his buttone down shirts. "What are you doing out of bed?" Her hair was pinned up into a messy poytail at the back of her head, giving her a tired, just woke up and sexy look.

She looked back at him with a startled look, and then emmedietly calmed. "Well, it's been about seven weeks, and I don't want bed sores. Hell, I've been moving around this room since the end of the first week. I think I am strong enough to tackle the whole house!" She smiled slightly, and he sighed.

"Sakura..." He walked over to her, passing the cradle that was in the corner of the room. He stopped in front of her. "You know what-"

"Yes, I know what Tsunade-shishou said. I'm a medic too, and I know my limits. So stop acting like a mother hen. I'm not two. I am a grown woman, and I can take care of myself." With that retort he linked his arm arounder waist, and huggged her to him. She winced when he squeezed her to him playfully. "Watch it, Sasuke-Kun...." She murmured.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard and easy to forget at the same time....." He traced the swell of her breasts with a finger, smiling. Her breasts had swollen considerably after the birth of their child. "I think you're swollen enough to compete with Tsunade-OW!" She pinched his cheek, and laughed.

"Noway. Anybody put next to her would be put to shame." She went back to the bed, and sat on the edge. "Well, while I'm up, I can go ahead and feed Satoshi...." Sasuke picked the baby up, cradling him against his shoulder, and brought him over to her. She unbuttoned the shirt, and he looked away, suddenly embarrassed, as her breasts seemed to spill out. He sighed loudly, and she looked at him when she took Satoshi away from him.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-Kun, you will get your turn. It IS past the six week mark, but I may make you wait a little while longer." She giggled, and Sasuke looked back at her, and scowled.

"You're a monster." He muttered, watching as Satochi sucked at her breast fervently. He blushed, and looked out the window. "Hey, what do you think about---"

"OUCH!!"

She yelled out loudly, startling the Uchiha. He jumped, and she pulled Satoshi away from her breast. The infant let out a frustrated mewling noise, and she stared in horror at the cause of her yelp. A small thin line of blood slowly made it's way down the curve of her left breast, and then down her stomach. Sasuke followed her stare, and his own eyes widened. Satoshi squirmed, trying to reach the sustanance that his mother provided.

Sasuke.....He...He...B-bit me...." Sasuke's jaw hung, and he stared at his son. a thin line of blood made it's way down from the corner of his mouth.

Flashback--

_"That baby inside of you is mine....isn't it....?" He asked, already knowing the answer._

_"How would you even know about something like that....!" She snarled, and tried to get away, but even human...he was still stronger than she was._

_"Tsunade told me that you had become human...risking your life to save me after putting me out there for Orochimaru....I could've killed you. But.....She told me that when you changed your whole DNA makeup changed also, and that means....well, your...." She blushed red. "Sperm....lasts inside of me for at least three to four days....and we had sex the night before the incident. The baby could be human.....but.....It might not be, becuase in order for me to harbor an abnormal fetus, my body has to have the abiltiy to supply for it. and during the time that I was changed.....I was able to.... and the whole incident was three weeks ago.....so.....Yes....it is your's...."_

End--

--

--

--

--

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Tsunade studied the lab results, and had a confused look on her own face. "Sakura....." She murmured, absent-mindedly. Sakura looked up at her sensei, and didn't say anything. Satoshi was sleeping in the carrier sling that held him to Sakura'supper torso. "You can't breast feed him anymore.....you even said a few days ago that he was beginning to look alittle sick. The milk isn't doing him any good.....He needs blood to supply the right nutrients for him.....This is amazing...."

"You think finding a hybrid.......monster for a baby is an amazing feat, you hag?" Sasuke suddenly snarled, beside himself with anger. Tsunade looked up. "We should just give him a syrum right now. If we let him stay the way he is, everyone will come after him. And go through anyone to get to him. And I CAN'T protect them with the way I am now."

"That too...." She pointed at him. "Calm down. I'm not saying that I want to send him off to get experimented on. I'm saying it's amazing...becuase....Dhampirs _can't reproduce._ He's Human and Dhampir mixed together....."

Sasuke growled, and Sakura just sat there, saying nothing still. "This is rediculous.....Let's go, Sakura." He spat, and stood up, shoving his chair back and into the wall. Tsunade glared at him.

"SIT DOWN. This IS your fault if i do remember correctly. I ordered you to wait until re-inforcements were there. But you ran in, thinking-"

_"I HAD THE SITUATION UNDER CONTROL!" _He yelled, and Sakura flinched. Tsunade sat there, and put her hands under her chin, and stared at the enraged man before her.

"Maybe next time you will _think_ before you rush into a situation without further assistance." She growled back. He crossed his arms and fehed.

"Itachi has been prowling around. No doubt for this kid." He muttered, and looked down at Sakura, who stared up at him.

"What?" The pinkette asked, wide eyed.

"I have guards posted on the whole premises, Sakura, so don't worry. you're well taken care of. And Shizune is working on the reverseing process for Sasuke." The blond answered for him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He's been able to get in my house." Tsunade visibly tensed, and sighed.

"We'll work faster then. And just what do you plan on doing when you are turned once again?"

The onyx eyed man looked at her, then at Sakura and his son, and thought for a long moment. "Kill him....so he can't hurt my family again......"

Tsunade seemed to approve of this decision, and smiled. "Calm down, Uchiha. I'll send you a supply of blood, so don't worry. We were able to get the toxins out of Sakura's bloodstream before it did any harm....She'll be fine. But I don't recommend breast feeding him anymore. You're going to have to invest in a breast pump or something." She smiled broadly at this last sentence, and Sakura grimaced. The pinkette stood, and bowed.

"Thankyou, Shishou......" She murmured, holding an arm to the infant against her bosom. She walked out, with a seething Uchiha at her back. Tsunade sipped at the small cup of Sake that sat beside the blood work at her desk.

_I thought the boy would be a Lychan.....not a dhampir....after all....Sakura changed...so....how can this even be explained....?_

* * *

R/R!!!!! thankyou reveiwers!!! Lol...no silent readers, PLEASE! at least give me a yay or a nae! thats all i ask!!!

UchihaSanNin


	15. Chapter 15

An Evening with El Diablo

Chapter 15

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto... D: please don't be silent! review! you guys keep me going! and I doint mean that Danzo was madara. I think that it is Tobi. who's body could Kabuto have? maybe it is Danzo's...or maybe it's Tobi. Or Madara is USING Tobi's body as a replacement; he figured out how to use Orochimaru's disgusting body switching immortality Jutsu. idk. but Kabuto could've found Madara's original body. Hmmmm...just something to think about, Neh?

* * *

_Chapter flashback_

_"Don't worry, Sasuke-Kun, you will get your turn. It IS past the six week mark, but I may make you wait a little while longer." She giggled, and Sasuke looked back at her, and scowled._

_"You're a monster." He muttered, watching as Satochi sucked at her breast fervently. He blushed, and looked out the window. "Hey, what do you think about-"_

_"OUCH!"_

_She yelled out loudly, startling the Uchiha. He jumped, and she pulled Satoshi away from her breast. The infant let out a frustrated mewling noise, and she stared in horror at the cause of her yelp. A small thin line of blood slowly made it's way down the curve of her left breast, and then down her stomach. Sasuke followed her stare, and his own eyes widened. Satoshi squirmed, trying to reach the sustanance that his mother provided._

_Sasuke...He...He...B-bit me..." Sasuke's jaw hung, and he stared at his son. a thin line of blood made it's way down from the corner of his mouth._

_"Itachi has been prowling around. No doubt for this kid." He muttered, and looked down at Sakura, who stared up at him._

_"What?" The pinkette asked, wide eyed._

_"I have guards posted on the whole premises, Sakura, so don't worry. you're well taken care of. And Shizune is working on the reverseing process for Sasuke." The blond answered for him._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He's been able to get in my house." Tsunade visibly tensed, and sighed._

_"We'll work faster then. And just what do you plan on doing when you are turned once again?"_

_The onyx eyed man looked at her, then at Sakura and his son, and thought for a long moment. "Kill him...so he can't hurt my family again..."_

_Tsunade seemed to approve of this decision, and smiled. "Calm down, Uchiha. I'll send you a supply of blood, so don't worry. We were able to get the toxins out of Sakura's bloodstream before it did any harm...She'll be fine. But I don't recommend breast feeding him anymore. You're going to have to invest in a breast pump or something." She smiled broadly at this last sentence, and Sakura grimaced. The pinkette stood, and bowed._

_"Thankyou, Shishou..." She murmured, holding an arm to the infant against her bosom. She walked out, with a seething Uchiha at her back. Tsunade sipped at the small cup of Sake that sat beside the blood work at her desk._

_I thought the boy would be a Lychan...not a dhampir...after all...Sakura changed...so...how can this even be explained...?_

* * *

A few days later...

"So, what you're saying is...by some type of Genetic fluke, hes a Dhampir?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Sakura looked over at him. "Sasuke, you are a...were a Dhampir yourself, and you didn't even know about your own genetic code, or anything you would pass down to your children?"

"Well, I didn't expect to have a kid, much less a dhampir offspring. I was FERTILE. How many times do I have to say this to you?"

"Not many, Sasuke-kun...I just don't understand this at all."

I'm just as stunned as you are..." He dead-panned.

"Maybe it'll turn out good for you. Me too. Not that it already isn't...and Naruto too." She smiled, despite the seriousness of the situation. "I mean, Naruto is spoiling the hell out of her, like she is his own child." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"God forbid, let him procreate..." he muttered, and she punched him in the side. "I mean, hell," He sputtered in response. "We'll have little demon spawn running around! do you really want that?"

"Awe! Little half kistune demons! so cute..." She laughed, and he glared at her.

They were sitting on a bench at the park, watching little Satoshi play in the sand. He clenched his fists into the strangely rough, yet soft texture. He let out a squeal of enlightenment when Sakura squatted next to him and swung him up into her arms.

She hugged him to her, and stood. Sasuke smiled, and she looked to the right, where the sun was setting. The Uchiha stood, shoving his hands into his pockets, and poked an elbow out toward the pinkette. She gladly linked one arm through his right, holding Satoshi to her with her other arm, and they walked home.

Ino and Shikimaru were waiting for them when they got the the Uchiha Manor. The blond met them at the door, and squealed when she saw the thatch of black as sin hair. "I still can't get over how cute this little guy is, Sakura!" She exclaimed, and Sasuke visibly winced.

"_**I**_ can't get over how annoying _**you**_ are- Oomph!" Sakura sent an elbow into his ribcage. He grimaced, and growled at her, while she smiled, and continued their conversation as if he was never there.

"So, Ino, the stuff is in the fridge. Sasuke's is in there, even though he doesn't drink it anymore….That is the potent stuff. Satoshi's is smaller, and less concentrated….It's like a half in half mix with water, which gets smaller and smaller until his stomach can process the good stuff."

"Kay…." Ino nodded, and Took Satoshi into her arms. "Don't worry, Sak, I will take good care of your brat. Shikamaru's got a hold of ours, so don't freak out, okay? Go figure out what the old hag wants from you guys. It must be important, because I heard you guys were on like….permanent vacation or something?"

Sakura thought for a moment, and looked at Sasuke. "Um…..Not permanent, but until a certain threat and situation is taken care of….We….or rather I can't say anything more about it. You know how Tsunade Shishou is…." She grinned at her friend, who returned her smile with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Sak, I worry about you. I hate to say it, Sasuke, but you too. Whatever she has in store for you guys, be it another mission or whatever, you two need to be careful. You're not a dhampir anymore, Uchiha. So….Sakura, watch your back."

"Psh…." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just take care of the brat for me until I get back. Don't let anything happen to him. Or it's _your__ ass_." He muttered, and turned back to the door. He looked at his son and ruffled his hair with one of his large hands. The baby cooed, and Ino and Sakura marveled at the rare show of affection.

"Let's go, Sakura." He said, and she kissed Satoshi. She followed as he went out the door, and shut it behind them.

* * *

Tsunade stared over at them, her hands stacked in front of her face. She wore a grim expression, and Sakura kept quiet, knowing her friend and mentor was upset. She took a breath, and then announced the reason for their calling:

"I have someone is calling for a meeting with a specific person…." She said, and closed her eyes. "It feels like he wants more than what hes saying, but….He just wants to talk…" Sasuke narrowed his piercing gaze.

"Dude, I got this blonde idiot friend of Sakura's who talks way too fucking much, probably contaminating my kid's mind….so spit it out, Hag." He growled, and in response, a sake cup went flying at him. Luckily it missed, but Tsunade was standing when she delivered the next sentence.

"Itachi Uchiha is requesting your presence, Sasuke. I don't know why he is suddenly coming out of the woodwork, but he obviously wants something."

Sasuke had stiffened.

"W-what?" He stuttered. "You're fucking lying."

"Watch you damned mouth kid." She growled back. "I am _very_ stressed out, and I won't hesitate to take you down in this office. Nothing I have mentioned to you tonight is a lie. I feel like I am sending you two on a suicide mission, because I can't send reinforcements. I can only wish you luck in finding out what he wants, and coming out unharmed." She threw him a heavily folded up piece of paper. He caught it, and gave her a questioning look.

"That is the last known coordinance when he made contact with us." He turned, and nearly ran out of the office. "And Sasuke…." He stopped, at the door. "Don't you _dare_ let him hurt Sakura. Or it's your ass."

"Yes ma'am." He answered, grabbed Sakura's hand, and dragged her out of the office.

Later…

Sasuke-Kun…what could your brother want with you _now?" _Sakura whispered, and Sasuke turned and looked at her.

"I don't know, Sakura….But I just really wish he'd done this shit earlier, when I was stronger." He answered, and straightened out once again on the wall. He inched his way around the brick surface, and into the dim light. "Stay behind me, understand?"

"Y-yeah…"

He stood fully in the light now, scanning his surroundings. '_Too bad I don't have my sense of smell anymore. I could smell these fuckers for miles…_' He thought. He started walking once again, up to a large door that led inside a huge, dark grey warehouse.

As his hand touched the handle, some unknown force sent him flying. He flailed his arms in wild, wide circles, tying to keep himself on his feet. He failed miserably, and landed on his back. He smacked his head on the concrete with a sickening crack that left him seeing multicolored spots everywhere he looked. Then he realized something.

**_Sakura was gone._**

The door to the warehouse was open, and he stood and ran clumsily through it, swearing under his breath.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun!" He heard her yell, and he turned in the direction of her voice. There was a long corridor, and he sprinted down it.

"Sakura?" He ran down to the end, and slid around another corner. "Sakura?" He turned to the opening before him, to see that flash of pink, and a hand reach for him. He couldn't react fast enough. He was grabbed by the neck, and thrown, once again, to the ground. He was thrown with so much force that he skittered a good ten feet, and hit the wall.

"So…This is Itachi's baby brother." A low voice rumbled. "I heard rumors about you; though...you don't seem to do them justice. You're a lot weaker than what everyone says….."

Sasuke pulled his head up, and didn't even pay attention to the guy that stood about ten feet from him with the hungry look in his eyes.

He was staring over at Sakura. She was caught against his brother. Her pink hair contrasted greatly with his black clothing. Those ruby red eyes seemed to bore into his own. "Don't worry, my dear brother….I haven't bitten her…I am merely restraining this wench so my…friend here can have his fun with you…"

Sasuke then looked at the other vampire that stood in front of him now. "I sure as hell am going to have fun with you…Too bad I can't suck you dry. But by the time I am done with you…you will be begging for it." Sasuke moved to crawl away and get to Sakura and Itachi, but he failed. He was grabbed by the arm, and pulled against the cold, stone like creature before him.

"Let go of me, you son of a-" Teeth the size of a dog's canines sunk into his neck, puncturing the artery. Sasuke's eyes went wide, not fully registering what had happened until a few seconds into the brutal onslaught.

He writhed and screamed, trying to get away from the vile, disgusting animal that was draining everything out of him. After what seemed to be forever, he threw the Uchiha away from him, and wiped the red stains from his chin and mouth. "So sweet." He laughed. "I'd forgotten what Uchiha blood tastes like…."

Sasuke hit the ground, hearing Sakura screaming.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-Kun, get up!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Let me go, you asshole! How can you let this happen to your own flesh and blood!" She screamed as she struggled against the eldest Uchiha.

He stayed silent, ignoring the near hysterical woman.

"Sasuke-Kun!"

He moved, rolling slowly over onto his side. "Ba…bastard…Let her…let her go…" He stood, but fell back onto his hands and knees. He coughed, and looked up, with a pained expression on his face. The wound on his neck was still bleeding, and soaking into his shirt.

A long leg came out of nowhere, was sent into Sasuke's midsection and sent him into the wall again. His head lolled, and finally fell forward.

"Shut that bitch up, Uchiha-San, please…" The vampire growled, "Before I decide to do her next." Itachi stared at her for a few seconds, and she went from screaming, to small, barely registered whimpers, then was quiet. She went into a trance like state. He set her down, and she fell backwards, to the floor. Her eyes were still open, and looking into the distance, her pupils dilated.

* * *

"Back off." Itachi growled, and the younger vampire looked back at him.

"But…Itachi, you said to-" Itachi just gave him a stoic look.

"I don't like to repeat myself…." He murmured in a gentle voice. Sasuke was now lying in the middle of the room, a sapsm running through his body every now and then. He was nearly dead. '_For a human,__'_ Itachi thought to himself, '_He has held on longer than I thought…__But…then again, he is of __Uchiha blood…'_

He knelt down, and grabbed his younger brother by the long bangs that was soaked in sweat and blood. He pulled him up toward his body, then brought his own free hand up to his mouth. Itachi sunk his teeth into his free arm, into his wrist. The blood flow was instantaneous. It ran down his arm, and dripped onto the dusty cement floor. "Drink, my brother, if you wish to be what you were…or we shall leave you here to die..." He murmured. Sasuke's eyes closed slowly.

"You are still so weak….Must I help you with everything?" He pushed Sasuke's face down onto his torn and bleeding wrist, and instinct did the rest. He felt the pull as Sasuke began to swallow, pulling more of his own blood into his mouth.

After a long five minutes of this, Itachi Uchiha pulled his arm away. "Enough," He commanded. Sasuke immediately released his wrist, and Itachi ran his tongue over the gaping wound. It closed quickly.

He swayed a little, but righted himself. The other vampire was at his side in an instant. The eldest Uchiha waved his hand, and the other backed off once more. Sasuke was panting, and fell onto his back.

Itachi looked down at his brother, and smirked. "When we meet again…..it won't be on such peaceful terms, my brother." He chuckled. "One of us will die."

He snapped his fingers, then disappeared, and simultaneously, Sakura snapped back into reality. She sat up quickly, gasping for breath, and looked around.

"Where…"

She spotted raven hair.

Blood.

A body.

The shirt was soaked through, sticking to the leanly muscled figure underneath. Ripped pants. Puncture wounds on the side of his neck that were bleeding profusely.

"_**SASUKE-KUN!"**_

* * *

Sakura sat on the hospital bed, watching Sasuke's complexion grow paler. Despite the fever that raged through his body and flushed his cheeks, that was the only sign of activity from him. Every now and then, a moan was emitted from his throat, the cartilage in his throat bobbing, and she would lean over him with a cold rag, wiping away the beads of sweat that would form on his face and neck. His skin was pale, instead of it's lightly tanned color that it took to when he was turned human.

Sakura knew. Tsunade didn't have to tell her. He would be dead by sunrise. His heart was failing. His lungs weren't getting enough air, do to the slowing of his heart. The machine beside the bed beeped fast before, but now it was slowing down. Every now and then his heart rate would go through the roof, but it would gradually slow. Tsunade had told her that it was just reflex and pain.

Satoshi was still at the manor, with Ino and Shikamaru. They offered condolences, and wanted to be there with Sakura, but she wouldn't let them.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what Itachi's plan was. But he apparently wanted Sasuke to do something before he killed him himself.

–

–

–

(1st POV [Sasuke])

–

–

–

_'Where the hell am I...'_ I thought to myself. I couldn't move, couldn't breath right, and God damn it, I hurt. Mainly, the pain radiated from my neck. But the rest of my pain was just... everywhere. Ribs, my leg, arm, head. Especially my chest. I would try to draw a deep breath, but my breathing hitched somewhere in the middle of it.

I wasn't in my body. Everything around me was white. Like I was in some type of endless oblivion. No noises whatsoever. I remember hearing sniffling noise to my right, along with the slow, annoying beeping of a heart monitor. I knew that it was Sakura who was crying. Yet when I tried to reach out to her, I couldn't move at all. I couldn't comfort her.

Then everything seemed to go black, silent, and then slowly shifted to a grey color. Then white. I turned around several times, feeling as if I were being watched.

Just when I thought I would go mad, a shadow fell over me. The sound of cloth flapping around in the wind cuaght my attention, and drew my eyes to the right.

My eyes narrowed.

"Itachi." I spat, and tensed up, ready for anything he could throw at me.

"Sasuke." He was seemingly floating upside down, arms crossed, long hair waving around in the slight breeze. He smirked at me.

"Do you have any idea why you are here...?" He asked, and kept those blood red eyes on me.

I was stumped, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let him see it. "No Itachi, I would presume that you dragged me away from my physical self. But _why?_ I have no fucking clue."

"Hn..." You don't remember?" He suddenly reched out, and poked me in the forehead rather hard.

"You-" I stopped my comment, as memories suddenly rushed in, flooding my head with snowy images of the severe beating I took earlier.

"You..." I faltered, feeling the burning pain once again in my neck, on the left side. "You turned me...What the fuck is in this for you, you asshole?"

Itachi smiled, and closed his eyes as he flipped, and came to his feet. I walked toward me, but I backed up. "You are going to die, brother. You will be a dhampir once more. You were so much weaker than what you were. Humans are so...mortal...I gave you power once again. You just had to drink from another like you, after depleting your human blood.

It was bound to happen soon. You would turn sooner or later. The blood cells and DNA that was left after that Lychan, Orochimaru, injected you with a temporary serum would've replenished itself. There's no way you can turn a vampire without killing him. Why do you think you didn't die, Sasuke?"

I was speechless. So I decided not to say anything. I fixed my brother with a killing look.

"It would've been painful...so I saved you the pain." He finished. "Were you happy with that human, brother?" He smiled. "You were losing your hate. Your goal of slaying me. You grew weaker. Because of a woman. That is sad."

I was seeing red when he said that.

"Fuck off, Itachi." I growled, and a burning sensation seemed to register in my brain. My eyes were slowly changing back to what they were. The curse was coming back. I lunged for him, throwing a fist out at him as I came up to him.

He disappeared. Then reappeard behind me, only to grab me before I fell, and hold me there. He wasn't touching me at all, expect for the insanely strong grip on my bicep, and his lips that barely touched my earlobe.

He stayed where he was. "There is a war going on, Sasuke." He murmured softly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, and felt my mouth burning also. My abdomen followed soon after.

"Your son."

This time, I really was rendered speechless.

* * *

Okay, chapter updated! Haha! I feel slightly accomplished. now for the others. =.=. we just bought a Honda Del Sol. If you dont know what that is, look it up. it is awesome. Its got some kinda chrome like finish for the oaint, so its all kinds of colors whenever the sun hits it. Pics dont do it justice. and now we are selling out Jeep Wrangler (Trading it rather,) for a 2009 Jeep Compass. YAY! :D but ill be sad. I wont be able to take the doors and windows and top off...or go mudding anymore...shit. but at least we got a roomy vehicle whenever we decide to pack our bags and go camping or something.

Til nexttime, reviewers.

UchihaSanNin


	16. Chapter 16

An Author's note... :

Dear readers, I am very sorry that I have not updated any of my storys as of late. I am currently working on all of them, and something else that I have typed up for the fictionpress website. I would like for you guys to check it out when i have a few chapters written out and planned. I am a poor planner, and for that I am terribly sorry. I am pregnant (Fifteen weeks sixteen this friday YAY) and I am SO freaking scatterbrained its not even funny anymore. Put it this way, an idian guy laughed at me becuase I oculdnt count my quarters right. :[ its terrible. BUT i will do my DAMNDEST to have this next chapter up for the healing of a konoha blossom and if I can, the rest of them, friday. My 16 week prego day present for you. lol. huh. allright. back to work.

XD

UchihaSanNin


	17. Chapter 17

im so very sorry everyone.

I know ive promised updates, but i have been so caught up with my pregnancy, i havent had the chance. well, now I have all the time in the world. just give me a few days, bc right now for the p[past month, Ive been VERY depressed. i dont really want to get itnto it, but i gave birth to my beautiful little boy on January 29th at 1352 pm. and he was stillborn. i went into the hospital thinking i was going into labor, happy as hell, and thinking the baby hadnt moved bc of my contractions being so hard and fast, but, come to find out, he died. i know exactly when it happened aslo...Something went wrong the wekk before, and iw as sick as a dog. he was fine monday, then tuesday i remember he had the hiccups once that morning, and once after i ate dinner, then that was it. the next day, nothing. Thrusday i called my doctor, bc i was also iaving contractiosn REALLY bad, and lost my mucus plug early thrusday morning. and when i got the the hosptial room where i was to deliver, they couldnt find a heartbeat...so...they made me do a natural birth, much to my dismay, but i wouldnt give ANYTHING in the wourld for it. I got to hold him, and see his beautiful face...but i just wanted you guys to know why i havent updated, bc of something so devestating...if yall could please understand...

Ill update as soon as I can. Just give me a while longer.

Thanks.

UchihaSanNin


	18. IM BACK! :D

Dear reviewers...

UchihaSanNin is back. FINALLY. after a long year of loss and hardship, i beleive I am well enough to continue on with old hobbies. We moved out of our house, and further south alabama to the sticks. LITERALLY. and besides being freaked out a few times and having more responsibilities ( Rescued a 2 yr old boxer from a puppy mill, also rescued a straight Egyptian Arab with papers that can be trac ed back to the day...and rescued an African grey Parrot that kept me busy and talks to me 7 hours a day, seven days a week. not including the two boston terriers I already have.) :] all of my animals helped me bounce back, and idk what i would do without them. my email got hacked and I JUST got all of your reviews lastnight, and they all brought tears to my eyes. thank you SO SO SO SO SO much for all of your support, thoughts and prayers. you all have also aided in my recovery from last year. Idk what i can do to thankyou, but I bet that the majority of you want this bitch to just update a chapter to show my gratitude. :D don't worry, it'll come. itll be about a week.

BUT Please review so that way I know you guys are still interested! I WILL put a chapter up. i will put a poll up for you guys to vote on which needs updating first. :]

A very healthy (Physically and mentally) UchihaSanNin


End file.
